BABY AND ME
by Misa Anaru
Summary: Deidara Namikaze (16) harus kehilangan masa remaja nya,akibat pergaulan bebasnya. Ia pun harus menerima jalan masa depannya yang sudah ia pilih. Hidup bersama seorang bayi laki-laki,tanpa seorang ayah. Membuatnya harus berjuang hidup sendirian
1. Chapter 1

Baby and Me

Rated. : T

Genre. : Drama

Pairs. : Saso(Fem)Dei/Ita(Fem)Dei

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Sedikit cerita ya : Hy,semua salam kenal Saya Misa Anaru,cukup panggil Naru aja ya^^. Naru,Itu Newbie di sini. Naru masih butuh belajar biar bisa jadi senpai-senpai yang lain. Minna,tau gak cerita Novel Karya Dyan Sheldon?Disini ada yang suka Novel kan?Hehehe,Naru gak begitu sih. Jadi,Naru itu bener-bener terinspirasi dari Novel AND BABY MAKES TWO. Naru prihatin sama masalah-masalah remaja yang Married By Accident di Indonesia. Pergaulan bebas dan semacam nya. Naru cuma bisa ngebatin 'Mereka itu Polos,bego atau gimana,sih'. Terus juga berita Cowok nusuk Pacar nya sendiri gara-gara gak mau bertanggung jawab,itu tuh bener-bener deh,ngelakuin nya mau,bertanggung jawabnya enggak.

Eh,jadi cerita sendiri deh. Hehehe..

Silahkan...

Summary. :

Deidara Namikaze (16) harus kehilangan masa remaja nya,akibat pergaulan bebasnya.

Ia harus menerima jalan masa depannya yang sudah ia pilih. Hidup bersama seorang bayi laki-laki,tanpa seorang ayah. Membuatnya harus berjuang hidup sendirian,hingga suatu hari ia bertemu dengan seorang Itachi (19) yang jatuh hati pada nya. Namun,disaat itu pula,mantan kekasih Deidara juga ayah biologis dari putra nya hadir kembali dan berniat menikahi dirinya.

"Ketika,dia menyatakan rasa cinta nya pada mu..

Ketika dia mengucapkan janji-janji nya pada mu..

Dan di saat itu lah,kau kehilangan mahkota yang sangat berharga milik mu... "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti nya yang dinamakan buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohon nya itu mungkin benar. Nama ku adalah Namikaze Deidara,bukannya sombong teman-teman ku bilang aku ini cantik,manis dan memiliki postur tubuh yang sangat ideal,yah..mereka tidak heran sih,karena Mama ku saja Namikaze Kushina adalah seorang wanita yang sangat cantik. Sejak kematian papa ku,aku hanya tinggal bersama Mama dan adik kecil ku Namikaze Naruto,di mansion peninggalan papa. tepat malam ini adalah ulang tahun ku yang ke 16. Aku senang,karena Mama pernah berjanji,tidak akan melarang ku bepergian dengan teman pria ku.

Karena selama ini,mama selalu melarang ku untuk membawa,bahkan bepergian bersama teman pria ku. Mama bilang alasannya adalah

Ingin menjaga ku dari pergaulan bebas,anak-anak remaja jaman sekarang.

Saat ini aku,sudah kelas 2 SMU,aku bersekolah di sebuah Sekolah menengah atas,ternama di Konoha. Mama,ingin aku mendapatkan pembelajaran yang ber-Kwalitas.

Mama memang sibuk,tapi aku selalu menghargai mama sibuk,untuk kebutuhan aku beserta Naru-chan yang masih berusia 5 tahun.

Seperti biasa,saat tiba di meja makan pagi ini. Aku sama sekali tidak menemukan mama duduk untuk sarapan pagi bersama. Yang ku temukan hanya Naru-chan,yang tengah memeluk erat boneka rubahnya. Adik ku itu memang sangat imut,aku sendiri pun juga mungkin kalah oleh ke imutan adik ku sendiri.

Naru-chan itu sebenarnya anak yang baik. Hanya saja dia agak nakal,dan suka mencari-cari masalah. Mau tahu kenapa?

Yup,sejak kecil ia sangat jarang bermain bersama mama. Kesibukan mama lah yang membuatnya selalu berusaha di lihat keberadaan diri nya.

"Dei-nee,Nalu gak mau sekolah" ujar Naru-chan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya ku heran.

Ku lihat,Naru-chan menundukan wajahnya,seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Naru-"

"Nalu,gak mau,Nalu benci mama" Seru Naru-chan,yang langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan berlari meninggalkan ku.

Aku menggelengkan kepala ku. Terlalu bingung untuk mengetahui isi hati bocah pirang itu.

Aku pun menghiraukan Naru-chan. Ku pikir,apa guna nya Maid,kalau menghibur bocah kecil seperti itu saja tidak bisa.

"Hi,Dei-chan" Sapa seseorang kepada ku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati sahabat ku,Konan tengah berada di dalam mobilnya.

"Kau kelihatan murung,ayo masuk!" Seru gadis itu.

"Tidak usah,Konan-chan aku bisa naik bus kok" Tolak ku secara halus.

Gadis bersurai ungu,itu memaksa ku. Ya,aku sahabat ku yang satu itu memang sangat benci penolakan.

Aku pun menggangguk,dan segera membuka pintu mobil berwarna ungu itu.

"Kau tahu tidak,Sasori-senpai itu sudah kembali dari Amerika lho" Ujar Konan,memulai cerita gosipnya tentang senpai kami di sekolah.

Aku benar-benar tidak tertarik apa yang sedang di ceritakan oleh Konan,jadi aku hanya menjadi pendengar setia nya.

"Aku,senang ketika Yahiko-senpai mencium ku"Gumam nya.

"Cium"Beo Ku.

"Iya,dia mencium bibir ku lho"Jelas Konan.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Ku,penasaran.

"Bagaimana,apa nya?"Konan balik bertanya.

Aku menghela nafas,Asal kalian tahu saja. Konan itu meskipun cantik tapi otak nya itu sedikit lemot jika di ajak berbicara.

"Jadi,bagaimana rasa nya berciuman Konan-chan?" Tanya Ku.

"Bagaimana ya?-"Gumam nya,terlihat ia tengah berpikir untuk merangkai kata-kata yang akan ia jelaskan pada ku.

"Emm,enak..sepertinya bagaikan candu"Jawab nya seenak,otak miringnya itu.

"Dasar pervert"Cibir ku.

"Huh,kamu terlalu polos Dei-chan" Konan malah membalas mencibir ku.

"Masa?Seperti aku peduli saja" Balas Ku,malas menimpali kata-kata Konan.

"Sudah wajar kita merasakan cinta tahu"Imbuhnya.

Aku terdiam sejenak,nampak memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Konan barusan.

"Hoi,Dei-chan mau sampai kapan di mobil ku terus?ayo turun sudah sampai tahu!"Seru Konan menyadarkan aku dari lamunan ku.

-SkipTime-

Bel istirahat berbunyi,aku melangkahkan kaki ku menuju ruangan seni. Tempat favorit ku,dan tempat yang sangat jarang di kunjungi teman-teman ku.

Ku torehkan kuas pada kain kanvas polos berwarna putih. Meskipun,ada sketsa namun tidak terlalu kelihatan,sehingga kanvas itu benar-benar terlihat polos.

Cklek~~

Blam~~

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai merah maroon. Dia adalah Akasuna Sasori,senpai ku yang menjadi pujaan para teman-teman di sekolah ku.

"Hosh..Hosh..Hosh"

Aku mendengar dengan jelas bahwa pemuda itu tengah mencoba mengatur nafas.

"Senpai,kenapa ada disini?" Tanya ku pelan.

Sasori-senpai pun segera melangkahkan kaki nya mendekati ku.

"Menghindari para Fans girl..Kau suka ke sini?" Sasori -senpai balik bertanya ,sesekali melirik lukisan ku.

Aku menunduk malu,di perhatikan seperti itu oleh pangeran sekolah.

"A..apa?" Tanya ku,gugup.

Sasori-senpai menggeleng pelan,dan mengulas senyum manisnya pada ku.

Astaga..

Saat itu,aku benar-benar merasakan jatuh cinta pada pertama kalinya. Cinta pertama ku jatuh kepada seorang pemuda ber-iris Hazel itu. Akasuna Sasori,seorang pemuda yang berhasil membuat seorang Namikaze Deidara,merasakan apa itu cinta untuk pertama kali nya.

"Kau jago melukis ya?Kebetulan,aku ketua club seni kau mau bergabung?"Tanya nya kepada ku. Aku menunduk malu,tak berani menatap kedua matanya.

"Kau tak apa?kau nampak tak sehat"Ujar nya.

"A..aku b..baik-baik s..saja senpai,permisi"Pamit ku. Mungkin,kalian akan bertanya-tanya kenapa aku gugup seperti ini. Ya jelas saja,aku bahkan tak pernah dekat dengan pemuda seperti tadi.

Ku percepat langkah ku. Ku Hiraukan panggilan dari Sasori-senpai yang memanggil nama ku,dan membuat para fans girl nya menatap nyalang terhadap ku.

"Dei-chan, nanti malam itu tepat ulang tahun mu lho..kau sudah 16 tahun masa tidak pernah pacaran sih" Canda Ino,salah satu sahabat wanita ku selain Konan.

"Masa?Ah,iya ya jam 12 malam nanti aku sudah 16 tahun"Aku berpura-pura lupa supaya,Ino-chan tidak menanyai ku soal pacar.

Ah,mengingat soal pacar,sangat mengingatkan aku pada,Sasori-senpai.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini,aku sengaja tidur agak terlambat untuk menanti hari paling bersejarah bagi ku. Dan malam ini juga mama tidak lagi pulang ke rumah dan mengucapkan 'Selamat ulang tahun' kepada ku. Aku sedih,aku ingin marah,aku benci,tapi aku tak tahu harus apa. Haruskah aku marah pada mama?yang bekerja keras membiayai dan membesarkan aku?Tidak,itu terlalu egois namanya.

Drrtt~~

Ku rasakan getaran di ponsel ku. Dengan wajah malas,aku meraih ponsel ku dan membuka nya. Sebuah pesan singkat ku terima. Aku berharap mama lah yang mengirimnya.

Aku mendengus kesal begitu melihat nomor yang tak ku kenal,dan ternyata itu lah yang mengirimkan pesan pada ku.

From. : Unkown.

Happy Birthday Dei..

Temui aku,di sebuah cafe di dekat sekolah kita.

Aku menunggu mu..

Ku harap kau datang..

"Ternyata,bukan mama"Gumam Ku,kecewa .

Ku lirik jam di dinding kamar ku. Tak berapa lama ku sambar cardigan hitam milik ku.

Aku,tak perlu lama untuk sampai ke cafe itu. Karena memang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh. Mungkin,sekitar 20 menit jika berjalan kaki.

Sesampai di cafe itu,aku tak melihat siapa pun yang ku kenal,kecuali Sasori-senpai yang duduk di meja,paling ujung.

Setahu ku,Sasori-senpai itu orang yang tak suka menunggu. Jadi,untuk apa dia disana,apa dia menunggu ku?Ah..aku Gede Rasa sekali sih.

Tanpa ku sangka,pemuda tampan itu menoleh ke arah ku,dan mengulas senyum kepada ku. Aku menoleh ke belakang,untuk menemukan seseorang yang berdiri di belakang ku. Kosong! Jadi,Sasori-senpai benar-benar tersenyum kepada ku.

"Tidak masuk?aku menunggu dari tadi" Ujar Sasori-senpai. Aku terkejut begitu melihat dia sudah ada dihadapan ku.

'Kapan dia berada disini?' Tanya ku dalam hati.

"Ayo masuk"Ajak Sasori senpai,menggandeng tangan ku dan mengajak ku masuk ke tempat romantis itu.

"Dei" Sapa nya,dengan suara berat nan lembut miliknya. Aku meletakan garpu ku,sebagaimana tradisi di dalam keluarga Namikaze.

"Ya?" Tanya ku.

"Soal,Club seni..apa kau mau masuk ke-"

"Aku mau"Sela ku.

Sasori senpai terlihat bernafas lega.

Ya,mungkin saja dia melakukan ini hanya untuk meminta ku masuk ke club seni kan?Hahahah,Pria itu sama saja.

"Dei"

"Ya?"Sahut ku.

"Jadilah,pacar ku!"Seru Sasori-senpai.

"Ehh" aku tersentak kaget,mendengar permintaan nan memaksa dari bibir Sasori-senpai.

"P..Pacar?" Aku gugup,tangan ku gemetar,wajah ku pun memerah bagaikan udang rebus. Terserah,jika Sasori-senpai menertawai sikap aneh ku ini. Toh,ini memang sikap asli ku kan.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya nya.

"A..aku m..mau" jawab ku,entah mendapat kekuatan apa,tiba-tiba saja aku menyanggupinya.

"Baiklah,mulai sekarang kau pacar ku"

.

.

.

.

Hari pertama sampai hari ke-7 kami berpacaran,kehidupan kami berjalan normal-normal saja.

Berangkat bersama,ke kantin bersama,pulang bersama,belajar bersama bahkan Sasori-senpai selalu saja berhasil membuat waktu ku tidak terbuang percuma.

Bagaimana dengan mama?

Mama,tidak tahu kalau aku berpacaran. Karena,ia tidak akan pernah melihat Sasori saat menjemput ku dan mengantar ku pulang,karena mama selalu berangkat pagi,pulang malam dan bahkan ketemu pagi pun,itu bukan hal yang baru lagi.

Ku akui saja,kami memang tidak pernah membicarakan hubungan kami. Kami bahkan belum pernah bergandengan tangan.

Banyak teman ku,yang menanyakan tentang hubungan aneh kami. Tapi,tentu saja aku hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman. Karena,meladeni teman ku itu,tidak akan pernah ada habisnya.

Sebagai seorang ketua osis,Sasori-senpai itu sangatlah sibuk. Bahkan,ia pernah melupakan ku selama 2 hari. Aku sih,tidak keberatan tapi aku juga ingin seperti hubungan teman-teman ku. Seperti nya kekasih mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu luang bersama mereka. Sedangkan aku?hah,lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa marah padanya. Ia sibuk,dan aku harus maklum itu.

Hari ini,genap 5 bulan kami pacaran,dan tidak ada perubahan sama sekali. Sasori-senpai juga semakin sibuk,mempersiapkan acara musim panas yang akan diadakan. Jadi,aku pulang bersama dengan teman-teman ku.

"Dei-chan,kamu itu sudah ciuman belum?" Tiba-tiba saja Konan bertanya perihal yang bahkan belum sama sekali aku nikmati.

Aku menggeleng pelan,

'Jangankan ciuman,bergandengan tangan saja tidak pernah' Batin ku.

"Ahh,Dei-chan payah,Ino dan aku saja sudah..benarkan Ino-chan?" Tanya Konan,kepada Ino yang sedang berjalan disamping ku.

Ino mengangguk,membenarkan perkataan Konan.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya ku,dengan muka polos.

"Bagaimana ya,hehehe Dei-chan coba saja sendiri"Canda Ino.

Aku menggembungkan pipi ku,pertanda aku sedang ngambek.

"Ah,Dei-chan masih sama seperti dulu" Seru Konan,mencubit pipi ku,yang yah ku akui 'Tembam' itu.

SkipTime-

Sesampai nya di rumah,aku langsung merebahkan diri ku di kasur. Aku malas untuk keluar, melihat mama ku yang tengah mengobrol dengan seorang pria,yang ku tahu akan menjadi papa ku.

Cih,menyebalkan.

Katanya,dia sayang pada ku tapi kenapa dia ingin menggantikan posisi Papa ku yang sudah meninggal?bagi ku papa itu hanya ada 1,seumur hidup ku.

Kriiett~

Aku dengar suara pintu terbuka pelan. Tak perlu menoleh pun aku tahu siapa,pelaku nya.

Kaki-kaki kecil itu berjalan,dan menaiki kasur dengan sangat berhati-hati. Dengan perlahan si kecil Naru,merebahkan diri nya di samping ku.

"Nee-chan" Sapa nya. Aku melirik diri nya yang tidur-tiduran di samping kanan ku.

"Hm?"

"Mama,mau melayakan ultah Nee-chan di lestolan milik teman lama nya bersama Madala Ji-chan" Jelas nya.

"Jadi,kamu ke sini,cuma mau ngasih tau itu ya?" Tanya ku.

Naru,mengangguk pelan. Aku hendak memarahi bocah itu.

Tapi...

"Hiks"

Isakan kecil terdengar dari bibir kecil nya.

"Nalu,kangen Papa" Ujar Naru.

Aku tersentak,mendengar perkataannya. Jadi,bukan hanya aku yang tak rela papa di gantikan. Ternyata dia juga. Tubuh Naru bergetar,ya..dia tak sanggup mendengar fakta kalau sebentar lagi Mama akan menikah.

Tuhan..

Apa salah kami..

Kenapa kau ambil papa dari kami?

Kenapa?

Kenapa kau hanya memberikan waktu pada papa sebelum kami menjadi orang yang sukses?

Papa,harta kami yang berharga..

Sangat berharga..

Ku lirik foto papa yang sedari tadi Naru genggam. Tanpa sadar,aku memeluk tubuh kecil Naru,berbagi kekuatan padanya. Ku ambil foto itu,dan ku perhatikan.

Foto papa,aku dan Naru 2 tahun yang lalu.

Saat itu Naru masih 3 tahun,dan kami tengah berlibur di pulau hawaii sekeluarga.

Papa ku memang tampan..

Dia memiliki perawakan seperti aku dan Naru.

Hehehe Papa..

"Nalu,Kangen Papa"Lirih nya.

"Dei-nee juga kangen kok"Timpal ku.

"Nalu,gak mau papa balu,hiks"

"Sudah Naru,bukan nya Naru malu kalau gak punya papa?" Tanya ku,sekalian menghibur si kecil Naru.

Naru mengangguk,seraya memberikan jarak diantara kami.

Ku hapus air mata yang membasahi pipi gembil nya.

Mungkin jika ini bukan adegan mengharukan,aku akan mencubit pipi tembam Naru.

"Sudah,jangan sedih..papa akan sedih jika kita tidak bisa merelakan kepergiannya"Hibur ku.

Rela?

Tentu saja aku tidak rela papa pergi selamanya.

Mana ada anak yang rela papa nya pergi untuk selamanya.

Tapi,aku memang harus merelakan Papa..

Aku tidak boleh membuat papa berat meninggalkan kami.

"Nee-chan,apa papa sedih lihat Nalu nangis?" Tanya Naru.

"Tentu saja,ayo kita berdoa semoga papa tidak sedih lagi" Ajak ku.

Aku pun mengatupkan tangan ku,dan menutup mata ku.

Lalu terdiam sejenak.

'Tuhan,tolong jaga papa disana' doa ku.

Aku pun membuka mata ku,dan melihat Naru yang tengah berdoa.

"Tadi Nee-chan Beldoa apa?" Tanya nya.

"Kalau berdoa itu gak boleh di katakan pada orang lain" Jawab ku.

"Kata-kata kakak sepelti Sasuke-nii saja"Gumam nya.

Sasuke? Siapa itu Sasuke?Teman Naru kah?Setahu ku Naru tidak punya teman di sekolah.

"Dia,itu Senpai di sekolah Nalu..tapi Sasuke-nii mau nya Nalu panggil Nii-san gak mau Sasuke- senpai,dia baik lho. Bukti nya Nalu di belikan ini" Jelas Naru,seraya menunjukan cincin yang melingkar di tangannya. Berbentuk Kipas tradisional,dengan warna merah putih. Jangan-jangan..

Uchiha..

Ohh..

Satu marga dengan Madara toh..

"Cincin?Untuk apa?" Tanya ku.

"Kata Sasu-nii,kalau Nalu sudah besal,Nalu akan jadi mempelai Sasu-nii" Jawab nya.

Astaga..

Adik ku Yaoi? Ya ampun..

Soal Yaoi..

Aku jadi ingat teman lama mama.

Nama nya Mikoto Ba-chan.

Aku hampir syok ketika mengetahui mama ku adalah seorang Fujoshi,begitu pun dengan Mikoto Ba-chan.

Bahkan dulu Mama pernah menjodoh-jodohkan,papa dengan suami Mikoto Ba-chan,

Yang,errr tampan itu.

"Dan,mama sudah setuju Nalu jadi mempelai Sasu-nii,kalena kata mama,mama mau jadi besan nya Mikoto Ba-chan"Oceh Naru.

"APA?" Tanya Ku.

"Iya,Sasu-nii itu anak nya Mikoto Ba-chan"Jelas Naru.

Seingat ku,dulu Mikoto Ba-chan tidak punya anak,selain si Keriput itu. Si Keriput,mantan kakak kelas sewaktu SD. Tapi,waktu itu kan aku masih kecil,mungkin saja si Keriput itu sudah punya adik. Kan,bisa saja. Aku saja juga sudah punya adik.

.

.

.

.

Aku memasuki gerbang sekolah ku. Dengan langkah gontai ku langkahkan kaki ku,menuju ruang kelas ku. Ya,aku kan belum sarapan tentu saja lemas.

Mau tahu kenapa?

Aku malas sarapan,karena si 'Calon papa' ku itu juga numpang sarapan di rumah kami. Memangnya,dia tak punya rumah apa?cih,miskin sekali.

Setahu ku Uchiha itu kaya-kaya.

Saat sedang malas-malasnya,ku lihat Sasori-senpai tengah bergandengan tangan dengan seorang senpai ku, apa yang ku ketahu bernama Haruno Sakura itu.

Hey,apa-apaan dia..

Mentang-mentang aku tak pernah marah kepadanya,dia seenaknya saja menduakan ku.

Ku la ngkah kan kaki ku,menuju mereka berdoa.

"Sasori-kun!"Sapa ku.

Mereka berdua berbalik badan bersamaan. Dan untuk Sasori-senpai,Oh nyata nya senpai ku ini nampak terkejut dan segera melepas tangan Sakura dari nya.

"D..Dei,I..ini bukan seperti apa yang kau lihat!"Jelas nya.

"Lalu?" Tanya Ku sarkatis.

"Dei,dengarkan aku!"Seru Sasori.

"Sudah ku dengarkan" Jawab ku malas.

Sasori pun segera menarik tangan ku dan menyeret ku menuju ruang kesenian.

"Oi..Oi,lepas"teriak ku.

Tapi,seperti nya tunggal akasuna ini cuek,dan berpura-pura tidak mendengarkan ku.

Akhirnya aku pasrah,mengikuti langkahnya.

Cklek ~

Blamm~

Dia pun segera mengunci pintu ruang kesenian.

Aku hanya memandang malas diri nya itu.

Dia itu kenapa sih,selalu saja mempermainkan aku.

Dia tak pernah memberi ku kabar saja aku tak marah,dia sibuk juga aku tak marah,tapi kenapa dia menduakan aku. Memang aku kurang apa sih?

"Jadi?" Tanya ku malas.

"Dei,Sakura menarik ku,dan memaksa ku untuk jalan bersamanya"Jelasnya.

"Oh"Jawab ku.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Sasori.

"Terserah kau saja,kau suka dia?"Aku balik bertanya.

"Astaga Dei,hanya kau yang aku suka" Jawab nya.

"Lalu kenapa,kau tak pernah menggandeng ku ,bahkan mencium ku,apa aku harus percaya bualan mu itu?"Tanya ku.

Sasori terkejut mendengar pertanyaan ku itu.

Aku menangis..

Ya,aku menangis..

Tak ku sangka aku menangis untuk pemuda bejat seperti dia.

"Hiks"

Ku dengar isakan kecil keluar dari bibir ku.

"Soal itu"Lirih nya.

"Apa?" Tanya ku,dengan suara parau.

"Aku,belum pernah Dei,aku malu" Jelasnya,menunduk malu.

"Ya,sudah tidak apa"Lirih ku.

Aku berjalan,menuju pintu tanpa menoleh padanya.

"Tapi,Dei"Seru Sasori-senpai,menahan pergelangan tangan ku.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Baby And Me

Genre. : Romance/Drama

Rated. : T

Pairing. : Saso(fem)Dei/Ita(Fem)Dei

Sebelum nya,terimakasih senpai-senpai yang mau ngasih kritik dan syaran. Naru juga masih belajar,dan mungkin kata Choco-senpai bener (maaf senpai,aku seenaknya manggil-manggil nama orang) Kita masih perlu banyak belajar. Soal Alur di percepat,Naru setuju.. Terus Naru,kurang pendeskripsian ya? Soal itu,Naru tadi nya mau mempercepat alur. Tapi,ya jadi nya begitu. Untuk chapter 2 dan selanjutnya Naru bakalan ngasih pendeskripsian yang jelas.

OK,silahkan di nikmati^^

Summary. :

Deidara Namikaze (16) harus kehilangan masa remaja nya,akibat pergaulan bebasnya.

Ia harus menerima jalan masa depannya yang sudah ia pilih. Hidup bersama seorang bayi laki-laki,tanpa seorang ayah. Membuatnya harus berjuang hidup sendirian,hingga suatu hari ia bertemu dengan seorang Itachi (19) yang jatuh hati pada nya. Namun,disaat itu pula,mantan kekasih Deidara juga ayah biologis dari putra nya hadir kembali dan berniat menikahi dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku terkejut begitu merasakan tangan Sasori,menahan pergelangan tangan ku. Ku rasakan jantung ku berdebar-debar tidak menentu. Aku terpaku sesaat dalam posisi tetap memunggunginya. Ku sembunyikan wajah merona ku,agar pemuda Akasuna ini,tidak melihat betapa malu nya aku.

"Tapi Dei" seru Sasori. Perlahan ku balik posisi ku menghadap dirinya. Ku beranikan menatap wajah ternyata juga,tengah berusaha menahan malu,sama seperti ku."I..Iya?" Tanya ku,gugup sungguh,aku sangat gugup. Kini,tangan kanan Sasori beralih ke wajah ku. Aku hanya diam,sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang hendak ia lakukan.

Ku rasakan,kedua tangannya kini merangkum wajah ku. Di sentuhnya pelan pipi ku yang sembab. Aku menutup mata ku,tak berani melihat dirinya yang berada begitu dekat dengan ku.

"Jangan menangis!" Seru Sasori,seraya menghapus bulir-bulir bening yang menetes dari mata ku. Ku buka mata ku dan memberanikan diri menatap iris hazel nya itu. Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya,ke wajah ku. Lagi-lagi aku hanya diam,dan terus menatap nya.

'Apa yang,akan dia lakukan?' Tanya ku dalam hati. Jantung ku berdegup semakin kencang,ketika jarak diantara kami semakin dekat. Ku tutup mata ku,yang aku harapkan hanya satu!

'Semoga saja Sasori tidak mendengar suara detakan kencang jantungku'

'Cupp'

"Ehhh.." Pekik ku pelan,ketika merasakan bibir Sasori hanya menyentuh kening ku.

"Kenapa?" Tanya nya, menatap heran diri ku.

"Ti..Tidak,hanya s..saja-"

"Kau tak suka?kau tak suka,aku mencium mu disana?" Tanya Sasori,memotong kalimat ku.

Aku menggeleng pelan. Wajah tampan itu semakin bingung dengan gelagat aneh ku. Namun,tiba-tiba saja Sasori tersenyum dan mengusap pelan,surai blonde ku.

"Hei,untuk yang lain itu tunggu kita dewasa ya" Ujar nya. Aku mengangguk,dalam diam aku berusaha keras berpikir,membenarkan apa yang ia katakan.

-Skip Time-

Setelah berpisah dengan Sasori,di lantai 2 di mana kelas ku berada,aku segera melangkah memasuki kelas ku yang sudah lumayan ramai. Aku menggeleng pelan,ketika melihat meja ku yang berada di posisi paling belakang,tengah di tempati sepasang kekasih yang tengah bermadu kasih.

"Ssstt,Dei-chan" Seru seseorang memanggil nama ku. Aku menoleh,dan ku lihat Ino-chan yang sedang mengobrol dengan kekasihnya. Aku pun,melangkahkan kaki ku menuju meja Ino,yang hanya beberapa meja dari tempat ku. "Ino-chan,sedang apa?" Tanya ku,berpura-pura bodoh. Ino,menyungingkan senyumannya alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan ku. 'Ck,dasar Ino' Batin ku.

"Ne,Dei-chan ada gosip baru lho"Bisik Ino,kepada ku. Tanpa di perintah,pemuda bernama Sai itu pun segera menjauh ke tempat lain,dan membiarkan aku duduk di bangku yang semula ia tempati. "Gosip?"Beo ku,pelan. Ino mengangguk,ia pun menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri,memastikan tak ada yang menguping. "Apa?" Tanya ku. "Tahu,tidak Haku?ketua klub basket putri hamil"Bisik nya. Aku,terkejut mendengarnya. Salah satu siswi sekolah kami hamil?astaga,mengejutkan sekali.

"Dan ayah dari bayi itu,adalah Neji-senpai"Bisik nya lagi. Lagi-lagi,aku terkejut mendengar gosip baru ini. "Darimana kau tahu?" Tanya ku. "Semua murid sudah tahu" Jawab nya enteng. Aku mendecak kesal mendengar berita yang bagi ku sudah tak penting lagi itu. "Kalau,itu namanya bukan gosip lagi"Gumam ku. "Hehehe,gomen..gomen" Ucap Ino di sertai tawa garingnya.

"HI SEMUA"Seru Konan,yang entah kapan ia sudah berada tepat di hadapan kami. "Ada apa?" Tanya ku,malas. Jangan bilang dia mau bilang tentang gosip itu ,menyebalkan. "Nee,Dei-chan nanti malam datang ke acara Yahiko-senpai ya!"Seru Konan. "Acara?"Beo Ino dan aku bersamaan. Konan mengangguk,dengan senyuman miliknya. Gadis bersurai ungu ini tampak senang,selepas Yahiko-senpai menemui nya tadi. "Baiklah aku ikut"Jawab Ino,Konan pun bersorak gembira mendengar pernyataan Ino. "Lalu,Dei-chan?" Tanya Konan. Aku berpikir sejenak. "Aku?Tidak,"Jawab ku. "Yah,kenapa?" Tanya Konan. "Tidak,bisa aku ada acara lain" Jelas ku.

Konan,dan Ino nampak berpikir. Gadis cantik,itu terlihat hendak merencanakan sesuatu. Jangan salah ya! Dua gadis ini memang terlihat polos. Tapi,kalau sudah ada mau nya,apa pun pasti di lakukan. Mereka selalu menghalal kan segala cara.

.

.

.

*Malam Hari*

Jam dinding di kamar ku,menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Aku yang tengah duduk di meja rias ku,menghela napas panjang,mengingat bahwa malam ini adalah malam dimana pesta perayaan ulang tahun ku akan di rayakan.

Krieet~

Pintu kamar ku terbuka pelan,ku lihat dari meja rias ku,mama yang sudah memakai dress berwarna putih tengah terkejut melihat ku,yang belum memakai dress,yang ia belikan (Mama membelikan ku dress,beberapa hari yang lalu).

"Lho,Dei-chan kenapa gaun nya,belum di pakai?" Tanya Mama. Aku menoleh dan berdiri dari duduk ku. "Memangnya,kita mau kemana sih ma?" Tanya ku,pura-pura lupa. Aku kan ingin sekali pergi ke pesta Yahiko-senpai. Aku ingin merasakan bagaimana pergi ke pesta bersama teman-teman sebaya ku. "Lho,memang Naru-chan,gak ngasih tahu kamu?" Mama malah balik bertanya. Aku bingung,mau jawab apa. Kalau aku jujur dan bilang aku ingin pergi ke pesta Yahiko-senpai,mama tidak akan mengizinkan ku.

"Sayang,kita akan merayakan ulang tahun mu,bersama keluarga-keluarga Uchiha" Jawab Mama. Aku tersentak mendengarnya. Bukannya mama,hanya akan merayakan ultah ku bersama Madara Ji-chan,kenapa jadi seluruh Uchiha?Huh,sebal satu Uchiha saja sudah membuat ku jengkel apa lagi semuanya.

.

.

.

*Di Restoran,dimana perayaan Ultah Deidara berlangsung*

Asataga,mimpi apa aku tadi malam?bisa-bisa nya,aku berada di pesta yang membosankan ini. Aku,heran kenapa mama dan adik ku bisa tergila-gila,oleh kaum Uchiha yang irit bicara itu. Memang sih wajah mereka tampan,tapi kalau aku,tidak suka ya mau diapakan lagi. Aku hanya memandang adik ku yang tengah bermain dengan seorang bocah 7 tahun dengan surai raven model pantat ayam. Yang,ku ketahui bernama Sasuke. Ya,hanya itu yang aku perhatikan sedari tadi,mau memperhatikan ke depan,para orang-orang dewasa yang tengah mengobrol,mau menengok ke samping kanan?Hanya ada pemuda tampan berkeriput yang sedari tadi hanya diam,tidak bersuara.

"Jadi,sudah di tetapkan pernikahan Kushina dan Madara akan di langsungkan 1 bulan dari sekarang" Seru seorang kakek-kakek yang mungkin,adalah senior di kalangan Uchiha. Aku melotot mendengar pernyataan kakek tua itu.

Brakk..

Semua para orang dewasa,menatap heran aku yang telah menggebrak meja makan. Aku berusaha menahan emosi ku supaya,tidak menghajar para senior-senior Uchiha di hadapan ku kini. Mama,yang tengah duduk di samping Mikoto Ba-chan terkejut melihat tingkah ku yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"DEI-CHAN"Seru Mama,yang seperti nya hendak memarahi ku. Aku,tidak peduli!sejak awal aku memang menolak pernikahannya dengan Madara kan?aku sudah bisa mengerti mama yang tak pernah ada waktu untuk ku. Tapi,untuk kali ini,maaf saja aku benar-benar tidak bisa. "Jaga sikap mu,Dei!"Seru mama (lagi).

"Mama,jahat!Dei benci mama" Teriak ku. Semua mata menatap heran diri ku. "Dei-","Sejak awal,Dei gak suka mama nikah lagi,buat Dei,papa cuma ada satu seumur hidup Dei!"Aku memotong kalimat mama. Tanpa,menunggu waktu lagi aku pun segera berlari meninggalkan restoran itu. Tak ku pedulikan teriakan mama yang memanggil-manggil nama ku.

.

.

.

Tujuan ku saat ini,adalah pergi menuju tempat pesta Yahiko-senpai. Aku sudah,tidak memikirkan mama yang mungkin akan menghukum ku,saat pulang nanti. Aku,akan meluapkan emosi ku di pesta itu. Aku benci,benci sekali pada Uchiha. Aku sangat benci Uchiha ya,semua Uchiha tak ada pengecualian.

Ku ambil ponsel ku,yang sedari tadi berada di tas kecil milik ku. Ku cari,nomor Konan untuk menanyakan dimana rumah Yahiko-senpai berada.

"Hallo,Konan" Seru ku,begitu Konan hendak berbicara di seberang sana.

'Ah,Dei-chan Hik..'Sahutnya. Aku terkejut begitu mendengar suara 'hik' dari mulut Konan.

"Konan,apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya ku.

'Ya,aku hik,baik kok'

"Syukurlah,bisa kau katakan dimana rumah Yahiko-senpai?" Tanya ku.

"Rumahnya?Hik,di samping kanan kuburan,belok ke kiri jurang neraka,di sebelah belokan kanan itu lah rumahnya hik" Jawabnya,ngawur.

"KONAN!"Seru ku.

Tuttt..Tuuutt..Tuutt..

Konan,memutus sambungan secara sepihak. Aku mengumpat dalam hati. Apasih,yang terjadi pada gadis surai ungu itu.

Drrtt-

Ku lirik ponsel ku yang tadi bergetar,pertanda ada satu pesan masuk. Ku harap itu,malaikat yang memberikan alamat Yahiko-senpai kepada ku. Ku baca pesan yang ternyata benar saja,seorang malaikat tampan mengirimi alamat Yahiko-senpai kepada ku.

From. : Sasori No Danna.

Jl. Shinobi,Blok C No. 33

Ku ayunkan tangan ku,begitu melihat taxi kosong yang melintas di jalanan. Taxi itu pun berhenti,aku pun segera masuk ke dalam taxi,dan mengatakan kemana aku hendak pergi.

.

.

.

Setelah,45 menit perjalanan menuju ke rumah Yahiko-senpai. Akhirnya aku pun sampai,di sebuah rumah besar yang tampak ramai itu. Aku pun segera turun dan membayar taxi itu. Tak ku pedulikan teriakan supir taxi itu,akan lebihnya uang yang ku berikan.

'Wahh,Ramai sekali'Batin ku dalam hati.

Ku perhatikan suasana halaman depan rumah Yahiko-senpai yang terparkir banyak mobil-mobil milik tamu-tamu nya.

"Tidak masuk Dei?" Tanya seseorang yang menepuk pelan bahu ku.

Aku pun menoleh dan melihat Sasori,tengah berada di belakang ku. "Ayo masuk,aku sudah menunggu mu lho"Ujar Sasori,seraya menggandeng tangan ku,supaya mengikuti langkahnya yang melangkah memasuki rumah Yahiko-senpai. "Orang tua Yahiko-senpai,memang kemana danna?" Tanya ku,yang tanpa sadar memanggilnya dengan panggilan baru. "Danna?" Tanya Sasori. "Ehh,m..maaf"Ucap ku. "Tidak apa-apa,Orang tua?ku rasa ini,rumah milik Yahiko yang dibelikan oleh orang tua nya" Jelas Sasori."Enak sekali ya,Yahiko-senpai"Gumam ku.

Begitu memasuki ruang pesta,aku melihat pemandangan yang tak pantas untuk di lakukan oleh anak-anak sekolah seperti kami. Ya,tuhan..seperti ini kah pesta yang selalu mereka lakukan? Ku perhatikan mereka satu per-satu. Ada yang sedang mabuk,sebagian berjudi,ada yang menari-nari tanpa berbusana,bahkan ada yang bercumbu di depan umum layaknya sepasang suami istri.

"Astaga!"Pekik ku,begitu melihat Yahiko-senpai dan Konan tengah berhubungan intim di atas sofa. Pemandangan tak berbeda jauh ketika aku memandang Ino yang sudah berkeringat dengan bercak-bercak merah di lehernya.

"Sudah biasa seperti ini Dei" Ujar Sasori,seraya melingkarkan tangannya,di bahu ku. "D..danna" Seru ku,begitu gugup melihat perubahan Sasori,yang begitu berani kali ini. Sasori pun segera meraih sebuah kunci,dan menarik pergelangan tangan ku. Aku hanya pasrah,ketika Sasori membawa ku ke sebuah kamar,ber cat putih,dengan kasur ukuran King size yang tertata rapih,seperti sudah di rencanakan sejak awal.

Jantung ku berdegup kencang,begitu Sasori menyeret ku masuk dan membanting pintu itu secara kasar. Ketakutan ku pun mulai menyelimuti diri ku. Terlebih ketika,melihat Sasori yang mulai melonggarkan kerah kemeja miliknya.

Glek..

Aku menelan ludah ku,begitu melihat wajah Sasori yang memerah,entah karena apa. Dengan langkah,gontai ia berjalan mendekati ku. Perlahan aku bergerak mundur,aku pun merutuki sesuatu yang menghentikan langkah mundur ku. Sasori,pun segera menghimpit tubuh ku,ke dinding. Suatu posisi yang sangat merugikan.

"Dei,aku mencintai mu"Ucap Sasori. Aku yang hendak meronta pun,segera menatap mata hazel nya. Mencari kebenaran disana. Tatapan hazel itu begitu sejuk,menatap ku. "Aku juga,mencintai mu"Balas ku. "Dei,mau kah kau?" Tanya nya,mendekat kan wajahnya ke wajahku. Aku menutup mata ku dan berusaha menikmati semua ini. Ku rasakan ia mencium bibir ku,dan memaksa masuk lidahnya yang mulai bergerilya di dalam mulut ku. Aku mulai meronta,hingga akhirnya aku mendorong tubuh itu. Tanpa,ku duga Sasori terjatuh di hadapan ku.

Sasori menatap ku penuh amarah. Tubuh ku bergetar,ketakutan melihat sosok nya yang menakutkan saat ini.

Sasori pun segera menarik tubuh ku dan melempar ku ke atas kasur. Aku meringis kesakitan,ketika tubuhku berbenturan keras dengan kasur. "Ku,mohon..j..jangan,S..Sasori" Pinta ku. Sasori segera menimpa tubuh ku,dan menatap iris Azure ku. "Ku mohon Dei"Pinta nya dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

Melihatnya sosok nya,yang begitu rapuh itu membuat diri ku iba. Ku izinkan diri nya,menjadikan ku miliknya,ku berikan harta yang paling berharga milik ku,yang telah lama ku jaga selama 16 tahun hidup ku.

-Skip Time-

Ku rasakan,sinar mentari menyinari wajah ku. Aku pun terbangun dan mengerjapkan mata ku,dan melihat sinar mentari yang menerobos memasuki jendela,yang tertutup tidak begitu rapat. Ku lirik,sosok yang tengah terlelap di samping ku.

Sosok itu tak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan ku yang hanya tertutupi oleh,selimut.

"Ungg"Lenguh pemuda tampan itu,seraya mengerjapkan matanya. Sasori terkejut begitu melihat ku,yang tengah menatap sendu dirinya. Aku takut,jika mama tahu hal ini. Aku takut,jika aku akan mencemarkan nama baik,keluarga Namikaze. Air mata ku pun tak bisa ku bendung,begitu mengingat mama yang selama ini bekerja keras demi menghidupi ku.

"Hiks"Isak ku,seraya menutup wajah ku dengan kedua telapak tangan ku. "Dei.."Sasori,meraih tangan ku,dan melepaskannya dari wajahku. "Maaf"Ucap nya. "Seharusnya ini,tak terjadi" Sambungnya. Sasori sangat merasa bersalah,kepada ku. "Aku memaafkan mu danna"Hibur ku. "Tapi,bagaimana dengan mu?" Tanya Sasori. Aku mengulas senyum terpaksa ku,menyembunyikan luka di dada ku.

"Semua sudah terjadi,untuk apa di sesali"Dusta ku.

.

.

.

Setelah,merapikan diri aku dan Sasori segera melenggang pergi meninggalkan kamar itu. Ku lihat,para tamu yang tertidur dengan keadaan yang sangat kacau. Para maid pun,hanya mendesah pelan melihat suasana rumah utama yang layaknya dengan keadaan kapal pecah itu.

Sasori,mengantar ku pulang dengan mobil pribadi nya. Aku tidak menolak,karena itu sudah jadi kewajibannya kan? Sepanjang perjalanan kami tidak saling berbicara. Seakan,kami tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Jujur,saja aku benci keadaan seperti ini.

Tak,terasa akhirnya aku sampai di depan rumah ku. Setelah,mengucapkan terimakasih aku segera melangkahkan kaki ku memasuki rumah ku. Begitupun Sasori,ia tidak berbicara dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada ku,seperti biasanya.

Sakit..

Ya,hati ku sangat sakit,melihatnya bersikap acuh kepada ku. Aku berjalan,tertatih-tatih,menahan sakit di selangkangan ku. Ku perhatikan para maid,yang menghela nafas lega melihat kepulangan ku.

"Dei-sama,Kushina-sama menanti anda sepanjang malam" Ujar seorang maid,kepada ku. Aku mengangguk,dan segera melangkahkan kaki ku,ke ruang tamu. Para maid yang tengah sibuk bekerja,membungkuk hormat kepada ku.

Ketika,melewati meja makan. Ku lihat mama yang tengah tertidur. Melihat wajah damainya,membuat ku merasa sangat bersalah. Ku dudukan diri ku disamping kursi mama. Mama yang tengah tertidur,terkejut begitu melihat ku berada disampingnya.

"Dei-chan"Lirih mama. Mama pun merangkum wajahku,dan berkali-kali mengucapkan rasa bersyukur melihat kepulangan ku.

"Maafkan,mama sayang,mama salah..mama..mama tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan mu"Ucap mama.

Deg..

Hati ku,terasa sakit mendengar ucapan permintaan maaf mama. Tanpa,ku sadari aku pun menangis. Aku sedih tidak bisa menjadi anak yang baik selama ini. Aku sedih,tidak bisa menjadi anak yang seperti di harapkan mama. "Mama,hanya ingin membuat mu hidup bahagia Dei,tapi..cara mama salah" Lirih Mama. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya,mama pun segera mendekap erat tubuh ku.

"Mama,sayang Dei,.sudah jangan nangis,ini bukan salah mu"Hibur mama. Seandainya mama tahu,aku menangis karena apa,masihkah mama akan memeluk ku seperti ini?masihkah?atau mama akan mengusir ku,dan tak akan menganggap ku anak?seketika pikiran-pikiran itu terbayang dengan jelas di pikiran ku.

"Mama,sudah memutuskan hubungan dengan Madara Ji-chan sayang,jadi Dei tidak perlu-",

"Kenapa mama memutuskannya?" Tanya ku,sangat merasa bersalah. Membuat mama,harus rela menghapus keinginannya demi keinginan ku. Mama,memberikan jarak diantara kami. Ia menatap diri ku,dan mengulas senyum,yang ku tahu itu sangat dipaksakan.

"Mama,cinta Madara,Mama juga cinta papa..tapi ternyata anak mama lebih mencintai Papanya dibanding 'calon' papanya" Dusta mama.

TBC

Mind To Review? Sorry,kalau ceritanya jelek


	3. Chapter 3

Baby And Me

Rated. : T

Genre. : Romance/Drama

Pairing. : Saso(fem)Dei/Ita(fem)Dei

Warning. : Mengandung Unsur yang gak jelas! Anti membaca jangan dibaca! Kalau masih nekad,berarti gak bisa baca. Maaf bahasa ku kasar^^

.

.

.

Sebelum nya,kami mau mengatakan ke para Readers yang sebenarnya. Sebenarnya Acc ini,di garap oleh dua orang. Yaitu aku Si Misa-chan,dan Amoy ku yang cantik ini *hoekk* Anaru-chan. Sebenarnya,sih di Chapter 1 itu aku,yang Publish tapi saat itu aku bingung mau nulis apa. Jadi lah,si Amoy ini *lirik Anaru-chan* yang ku pakai namanya. Maaf,Minna saat itu Misa gak tau harus memulai nya,seperti apa. Tapi setelah,Naru-chan protes,akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk menulis nama ku,di setiap publish. Tapi,di chapter 2 itu Naru-chan lho yang nulis. Dan untuk yang Review,makasih banyak ya. Misa dan Naru masih butuh belajar,mohon di mengerti.

.

.

.

Ok,Enjoy it Guys^^

Summary :

Deidara Namikaze (16) harus kehilangan

masa remaja nya,akibat pergaulan bebasnya.

Ia harus menerima jalan masa depannya

yang sudah ia pilih. Hidup bersama seorang bayi laki-laki,tanpa seorang harus berjuang hidupsendirian,hingga suatu hari ia bertemu dengan Itachi (19) yang jatuh

hati pada nya. Namun,disaat itu pula,mantan kekasih Deidara juga ayah biologis dari putra nya hadir kembali dan berniat menikahi dirinya.

"Ketika,dia menyatakan rasa cinta nya pada mu..

Ketika dia mengucapkan janji-janji nyapada mu..

Dan di saat itu lah,kau kehilangan mahkota

yang sangat berharga milik mu... "

.

.

.

Sejak kejadian di mana, mama memutuskan hubungannya dengan Madara Ji-san. Mama semakin hari semakin sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Aku tahu,mama tidak bisa melupakan pria itu. Pria yang telah mengisi hari-hari mama semenjak kepergian papa. Aku sangat merasa bersalah pada mama. Ini,seperti aku yang begitu egois dan melarang mama untuk hidup bahagia. Juga tak jarang aku melihat mama,yang menangis di malam hari saat aku terbangun untuk mengambil air minum.

Seperti pagi ini, hari ini hari minggu. Dimana mama yang tidak pergi bekerja,dan menyempatkan diri untuk hadir makan pagi bersama-sama dengan aku dan Naru-chan. Suasana begitu hening. Hanya dentingan suara garpu dan senduk yang beradu. Naru-chan pun yang biasa nya tak pernah tenang pun kini,hanya duduk manis menikmati sarapan pagi nya.

"Maa" sapa ku,kepada mama dan memberanikan diri memulai pembicaraan kami. "Ya?"Sahut mama,yang menghentikan acara makannya sejenak. "Mama,sehabis makan pagi Dei mau bicara sama mama!"Pinta ku,sedikit berharap jika mama bersedia untuk berbicara empat mata dengan ku. Mama pun mengangguk seraya mengulas senyum yang begitu menawan,bagi siapa pun yang melihatnya.

Seusai makan,aku segera menarik pelan pergelangan mama supaya mama mengikuti langkah ku menuju kamar ku. Mama tidak protes,mama hanya terus mengikuti langkah kaki ku.

~Cklekk~

~blammm~

Ku tutup rapat pintu kamar ku. Aku tidak mau ada yang mendengarkan pembicaraan kami,meskipun itu adalah adik ku sendiri. Aku pun mengambil tempat di samping tempat tidur ku,dan menepuk pelan samping kiri ku,meminta mama untuk duduk di samping ku. Mama segera duduk di samping ku,terlihat ia raut wajah bingung di wajah cantik nya. "Ada apa Dei-chan?" Tanya mama,sambil mengelus pelan surai blonde ku. "Maa,tentang 3 minggu yang la-","sssst,jangan diungkit lagi sayang" Sela mama,memotong kalimat ku seraya menempelkan jari telunjuk nya di bibir ku. Aku tahu mama tidak akan pernah mengungkit,kejadian 3 minggu lalu. Mama tidak ingin membuat kecewa kembali. Mama hanya ingin melihat ku hidup bahagia,tapi aku tidak tega hidup bahagia di atas penderitaan mama ku sendiri.

"Mama,tak perlu memutuskan hubungan dengan Madara ji-san ma" Ujar ku,dengan suara pelan berharap mama,mendengar suara ku. Mama tercekat mendengar perkataan ku,yang ternyata bisa di tangkap oleh pendengarannya. Ku tundukan wajah ku,(tidak berani menatap mata mama). "Sayang,jika Kamu keberatan mama tidak bi-". "Mama,tidak usah berpikiran seperti itu,Dei tahu mama juga cinta Madara ji-san,Dei sudah cukup dewasa ma"Sela ku. Mama membulatkan matanya,lagi-lagi ia terkejut mendengar perkataan ku. "Hiks..Dei,gak bisa lihat mama terus menangis setiap malam ma,Hiks" Isak ku,aku terisak begitu mengingat mama yang selalu menangis di malam hari. Mama menarik ku ke dalam dekapannya. Kami berdua menangis,dan berbagi kehangatan layaknya seorang ibu dan putri nya.

.

.

.

-Skip Time-

Hari senin,adalah hari dimana aktivitas sekolah ku dimulai. Kali ini,aku benar-benar lemas sekali. Sejak 2 hari yang lalu,aku merasa mual dan mudah sekali lelah. Bukannya sombong,aku jarang sekali sakit walaupun aktivitas ku padat. Tadinya,mama melarang ku pergi sekolah karena khawatir akan terjadi apa-apa pada ku. Mama pun menyempatkan diri untuk mengantar ku dan Naru-chan ke sekolah. Hal yang akhir-akhir ini ia lakukan,semenjak kejadian itu.

"Dei-chan,kau pucat sekali?" Sapa Konan,saat aku sudah berada di kelas ku. Kelas yang sangat ramai sama seperti biasanya. Tak heran, kelas ku itu sangat terkenal murid-murid yang pintar,kaya,cantik dan termasuk kelas yang paling brandal. Ku alihkan pandangan ku,kepada gadis bersurai ungu,yang tengah membuat burung-burung kertas di samping ku. "Benarkah?" Tanya ku,berpura-pura tidak tahu akan keadaan ku. Konan mengangguk,dengan raut cemas di wajahnya. "Dimana Ino-chan?" Tanya ku,mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Dia izin ke Amerika untuk mengunjungi,anak perusahaan Papa nya" Jawab Konan. Aku membulat ku bibir ku,begitu mendengar penjelasan dari Konan. "Humm,Dei-chan kau yakin tak apa-apa?" Tanya Konan, mulai curiga dengan keadaan ku. Aku mengangguk pelan,malas sekali untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun untuk menjawab. Konan memperhatikan diri ku,dari atas sampai bawah dengan tatapan yang sulit di mengerti. "Apa kau merasa mual hari ini?" Tanya nya,begitu mengintrogasi ku. Belum sempat menjawab,tiba-tiba saja perut ku mual dan aku segera menutup mulut ku dan berlari menuju kamar mandi.

*Kamar Mandi*

"Hoekkk..Hoekk.." Aku memuntahkan isi perut ku. Sudah tak terhitung,berapa kali aku muntah hari ini. Konan,memijat pelan tengkuk ku. Tak ada rasa jijik yang menyelimuti dirinya. "Kau baik-baik saja?aku akan mengantar mu ke UKS Dei-chan" Tawar Konan. Aku tak bisa menolak tawarannya. Aku sendiri pun juga tak yakin bisa bertahan dengan kondisi ku sekarang.

Konan pun memapah ku,menuju UKS. Ini pertama kali nya,aku memasuki ruangan serba putih berbau obat itu.

"DEI!"Seru seseorang yang memanggil nama ku. Aku dan Konan menoleh dan menemukan Sasori yang tengah menatap tajam diri ku. "SASORI KAU TIDAK BISA-"

*Plakkk*

"Mempercayai kata-kata Sakura begitu saja"Lirih Yahiko-senpai,yang melanjutkan,kata-kata nya yang sempat terpotong dengan tamparan di pipi ku. Aku terdiam,cukup syok mendapatkan perlakuan dari pemuda yang menjadi kekasih ku itu. "Kau wanita jalang!"Cibir Sasori. "Hey,Bro kau tak bisa mengatakan hal itu pada sahabat ku!"Bela Konan. Seakan tidak peduli dengan kondisi ku, Sasori malah menarik ku dan membanting tubuh ku,ke tembok. "Kau jalang!kenapa kau tega memberikan obat itu pada ku"geram Sasori.

Obat? Heh?Obat apa? Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh pemuda itu. Aku,hanya diam menatap kosong dirinya yang mencengkram kerah seragam sekolah ku. "Apa yang kau katakan bastard?"Teriak Konan,ia hendak menolong ku. Namun,Yahiko-senpai menahannya. "Apa-apaan sih,lepaskan aku bodoh"Ronta Konan. Yahiko malah menarik Konan untuk menjauhi kami berdua.

"YAHIKO,DEI-CHAN ITU HAMIL!"Teriak Konan,Yahiko membulatkan matanya mendengar pernyataan Konan. "Hamil"Lirih Yahiko. Sasori,menarik dagu ku. Ia begitu marah pada ku kali ini. "Aku tidak peduli kau hamil,lagi pula kau yang menjebak ku kan?" Tanya Sasori. "Sasori!"Seru Yahiko. "Heh,apa yang ingin kau bela dari wanita jalang ini Yahiko?"Cibir Sasori.

Aku Deidara..

Yang tak pernah membiarkan hati ku patah hati dan menangis. Yang tak selalu tak peduli,dengan kata-kata cinta yang selalu dinyatakan oleh senpai-senpai ku dulu. Kini, merasakan bagaimana perih nya mendengar perkataan kekasih ku sendiri.

Aku ingin menangis.

Tapi,terasa kering air mata ini untuk menetes.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mau bertanggu jawab!" Seru Sasori. Lagi,aku terdiam hanya menatap kosong,wajah tampan dihadapan ku kini. Syok kah? Entahlah,aku sendiri pun juga tidak tahu aku hamil atau tidak. Ku lepaskan jari-jemari Sasori,yang mencengkram erat kerah seragam ku. "Hehehehe" Tawa ku. Sasori terkejut,begitu pun Konan dan Yahiko. Suasana,sepi di lorong sekolah tak membuat tawa ku terdengar oleh siswa maupun guru. Karena jam pelajaran pertama sudah dimulai. Lagi pula,ini adalah satu-satu nya,lorong yang tak pernah di lalui oleh orang-orang.

"Dei-chan"Seru Konan,ia cemas melihat keadaan mental ku saat ini.

"Heahahahahahahahahah" Lagi-lagi tawa ku terdengar,begitu miris bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Sasori melangkah mundur menjauhi ku. "Aku pun tidak peduli jika,kau tak mau tanggung jawab,karena bagi ku kau tidak berguna!"Ujar ku,menunjukan wajah kaku ku.

"Kau percaya dengan si Jalang Haruno itu,Sasori?Heh,dasar bodoh"Ejek ku,terus menerus memojokan Tunggal Akasuna itu.

"KAU GILA!"Bentak Sasori. Aku menarik kencang dasi pemuda Akasuna itu. Tak ku hiraukan ia bisa bernafas atau pun tidak. "Jika aku gila,lalu apa kabar nya dirimu A-K-A-S-U-N-A san?" Tanya ku dengan penekanan ketika menyebut nama marga nya.

.

.

.

Ku rasakan kaki ku,tak kuat lagi menopang tubuh ku yang lemah ini. Yang terakhir ku lihat adalah wajah Akasuna itu yang terlihat cemas,meskipun tak terlihat jelas. Dan semua menjadi gelap,sempat ku rasakan tubuh ku seperti melayang ke udara. Mungkin aku akan mati setelah ini.

*Di rumah Sakit*

Hal pertama yang aku lihat saat membuka mata ku,adalah putih,putih dan putih. Mungkinkah aku sudah mati? Tanya ku dalam hati. Kepala ku terasa pening dan berat. Sial,apa lagi ini.

Kriieett~

Pintu terbuka pelan,dan menyembulkan sosok pemuda keriput dengan surai raven miliknya. Bila ku ingat,wajah ini sangat familiar sekali. "Tadi,Akasuna-san membawa mu ke sini. Berhubung dokter kandungan kami sedang bertugas melahirkan seorang wanita, jadi aku yang memeriksa mu!" Ujar pemuda bernama lengkap Uchiha Itachi itu. "Selamat!"Ucap Itachi, aku hanya memandang datar tangan putih pucat nya,yang ingin sekali berjabat tangan dengan ku. Melihat,tak ada respon dari ku. Itachi pun segera menarik kembali tangan kanannya. "Aku tahu"Lirih ku. "Kau harus sabar Dei-san" Ia mencoba menghiburku atas semua yang terjadi pada ku. "A..apa,Mama ku tahu?" Tanya ku,dengan suara parau. Itachi mengangguk pelan, ia memandang ku penuh iba. Sial,aku tak suka tatapan itu!

"Lalu?" Tanya ku. "Kau tak perlu khawatir,Mama mu tidak menyalahkan mu." Jelas nya. Aku menutup wajah ku dengan ke dua telapak tangan ku. Menyesalkah? Tentu saja,aku sudah gagal menjadi seorang anak yang di harapkan mama dan papa. Apakah papa membenci ku disana?apakah papa masih mengakui ku sebagai putri nya? Pertanyaan bodoh mulai berputar-putar di kepala ku.

"Kau tak akan dapat apa-apa jika menyesal Dei-san" Ujar Itachi,aku bahkan lupa akan kehadirannya di ujung ruangan. "Kau belum pergi?" Tanya ku. "Belum,kau sendiri tanpa suami disini!mana mungkin aku meninggalkan mu" Jawab nya,dengan suara baritone sexy nya itu. "Teman mu itu,baik sekali ya Dei-san mau mengantar mu ke sini"Sambung Itachi. "Teman?"Beo ku. "Akasu-","jangan sebut namanya!"Seru ku,seraya menutup kedua telinga ku dengan tangan ku.

Cklekk~~

"DEI-CHAN,ASTAGA hiks.." Suara mama dengan isakan nya pun mengintrupsi pembicaraan kami berdua. Aku dan Itachi menoleh,dan mendapati mama bersama Madara Ji-san memandang cemas diri ku. "Maafkan mama sayang,hiks" Lagi-lagi mama menangis,seakan ini adalah salahnya. Mama berjalan mendekati ku,dan memeluk erat tubuh ku. "Hiks" isakan mama,terdengar di telinga ku. Lagi-lagi aku tidak menangis,dan hanya membalas pelukan mama. "Siapa ayah nya sayang?" Tanya mama. Aku diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan mama. Aku hanya memandang datar pintu ruangan dimana aku berada. Pandangan ku kosong. Aku sudah tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. "Dei-chan,siapa yang telah melakukan ini pada mu nak?" Kini Madara Ji-san mencoba bertanya pada ku. Aku menggeleng pelan,menimpali pertanyaan pria dewasa itu.

.

.

.

*3 hari kemudian*

Setelah 3 hari kejadian itu,aku sudah keluar dari sekolah. Banyak yang membicarakan kehamilan ku. Aku tidak peduli! Bahkan pada orang yang mencibir jika aku adalah wanita jalang. Terserah! Memangnya,siapa yang ingin hamil di usia muda seperti ini?kau mau?tentu saja tidak kan.

Kini di sinilah aku berdiri, di balkon kamar ku menikmati indahnya matahari terbenam. Surai pirang ku menari-nari,seiring angin yang bertiup pelan namun menyejukan itu. Ku elus pelan perut datar ku. Aku tak percaya jika kini,ada kehidupan di sana. Tak pernah ku duga jika ini terjadi.

Kenangan dimana kejadian itu pun terbayang kembali di pikiran ku. Ku kepalkan tangan ku erat-erat. Hingga buku-buku ku memutih.

Pemuda itu.

Pemuda pengecut yang pernah ku temui dalam hidup ku. Pemuda bodoh pertama yang pernah ku tangisi, pemuda gila yang menjadi cinta pertama ku. Pemuda yang kini menjadi bayi dalam perut ku.

Meninggalkan ku,dalam kesendirian..

Dengan luka yang ia torehkan,begitu dalam..

Kini aku menyadari,aku mencoba mencintai seseorang yang salah dalam hidup ku..

Menyesal pun juga percuma..

Apa yang ku dapat?

Tentu saja tidak ada bukan?

TBC

So,Mind to review?


	4. Chapter 4

**Baby And Me**

**Rated. : T**

**Genre. : Romance/Drama**

**Pairing. : Saso(fem)Dei/Ita(Fem)Dei/SasoSaku (?)**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto ©**

**Warning. : Semua Chara memang OOC disini,**

.

.

.

.

**Summary**

** Deidara Namikaze (16) harus kehilangan masa remaja nya,akibat pergaulan harus menerima jalan masa depannya yang sudah ia pilih. Hidup bersama seorang bayi laki-laki,tanpa seorang ayah. Membuatnya harus berjuang hidup sendirian,hingga suatu hari ia bertemu dengan seorang Itachi (19) yang jatuh hati pada nya. Namun,disaat itu pula mantan kekasih Deidara yang juga ayah biologis dari putra nya hadir kembali dan berniat menikahi dirinya.**

**"Ketika,dia menyatakan rasa cinta nya pada dia mengucapkan janji-janji nya pada mu.. Dan di saat itu lah,kau kehilangan mahkota yang sangat berharga **

.

.

.

.

Detik berganti menit, begitupun hari yang berganti minggu. Seiring waktu berganti, minggu pun berganti bulan. Tak terasa kini kandungan ku sudah menginjak bulan ke 5. Dimana, kini perut ku mulai membuncit. Kadang mengingat bahwa calon bayi ku tak akan melihat ayah nya saat dia lahir timbul rasa bersalah ku.

Namun mau bagaimana lagi? Ayah nya pun sudah mendeklarasikan, bahwa ia tak mau mengakui bahwa bayi ini adalah darah daging nya. Siapa yang mau disalahkan? Oh, lupakan! Kita berdua salah! Aku dan si brengsek itu, kita berdua salah.

Hari ini adalah hari Jumat. Dimana aku harus memeriksa kandungan ku. Mama pun juga sudah menetapkan dokter yang akan memeriksa ku. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha. Sejak saat itu, Uchiha Itachi resmi menjadi langganan ku. Aku selalu memperiksakan kandungan ku pada nya.

Dia satu-satu nya seorang dokter yang masih tergolong muda. Bayangkan saja! Usia nya baru 19 tahun. Aku pun awalnya tidak percaya. Tapi, apasih yang tidak mungkin jika kau adalah seorang Uchiha? Seorang yang selalu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan. Bukan hanya paras saja rupawan, bayangkan saja mereka adalah seorang yang jenius dalam dekade turun temurun. Tidak percaya? Lihat saja dia! Ya, dia! Pemuda keriput bertampang kalem, bertubuh tinggi, bersurai raven dan jangan lupakan Onyx kebanggaan para Uchiha. Mereka memang sangat tampan.

.

.

.

.

Ku rasakan sebuah gel dingin yang dioleskan di perut ku. Aku tak tahu gel apa itu. Sentuhan tangan pucat itu pun menambah kesan yang amat dingin pada perut ku. Dia selalu melakukannya sebelum memeriksa kandungan ku. Perlahan sekali, begitu nyaman saat dia mengelus pelan perut buncit ku. Untuk sekedar memberikan 'semangat' kepada ku.

Sosok makhluk kecil terekam di monitor yang terpampang jelas di depan ku. Dimana lekuk-lekuk calon bayi ku terlihat tengah beraktivitas di dalam sana. Aku dan Itachi terus tersenyum memperhatikan rekaman USG 4D itu. Kebetulan sedang tak ada pasien yang hendak memeriksa kandungan. Jadi, aku bisa berlama-lama sekaligus berkonsultasi dengan nya.

"Nah, sudah selesai" Ujar Itachi, seraya membantu ku beranjak dari tempat tidur. "Ah, terimakasih Itachi-kun" Ucap ku, menambahkan 'embel-embel' kun di belakang namanya. "Hai, apa kabar mu di dalam sana Baby-chan?" Tanya Itachi mulai mengajak mengobrol calon bayi ku, seraya mengelus pelan perut ku. Aku tersenyum menanggapi sikap lembut nya kepada ku. "Nee,Tachi-kun calon ayah yang baik ya" Puji ku. "Masa?Dei-chan juga, calon ibu yang baik" Ia balik memuji ku.

"Kandungan mu kecil sekali ya Dei, apa kau makan-makanan yang bergizi?" Tanya Itachi seraya berjalan ke meja kerja nya. Aku pun beranjak dari duduk ku dan mengekori diri nya yang kini tengah menyediakan bangku untuk ku. "Sudah" Jawab ku sambil bersiap-siap untuk duduk di bangku yang berhadapan dengan nya.

"Lalu, kenapa perut mu kecil sekali?" Tanya Itachi, lantas ia memangku dagu dengan dua tangannya. Aku bingung hendak menjelaskan apa kepadanya. Semenjak kandungan ku menginjak bulan ke-3, dia selalu bersikap posesif kepada ku. Dia sangat takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada ku. "Apa kau tidak pernah makan?" Tanya nya lagi. "Tentu saja aku makan Tachi-baka" Gumam ku. "Aku dengar itu lho" jawab nya. "Hah,ada-ada saja.. Ibu hamil tidak pernah merasakan ngidam?Puffftttttt malang sekali" ledek Itachi.

"Cerewet" Omel ku. Tidak terima dengan perkataannya. Aku tahu dia hanya bercanda. Tapi, Hah.. Itachi memang sangat menyebalkan. Apa salahnya aku tidak pernah merasakan ngidam? Bukannya itu bagus? Lagipula, yang harus dicukupi gizi nya itu bayi nya, bukan ibu nya.

"Aku antar pulang ya" tawar nya kepada ku. "Memangnya tidak ada pasien?" Tanya ku pura-pura tidak tahu jika hari ini tidak ada pasien yang datang untuk periksa. "Ini pasien ku" Jawab nya seraya menunjuk hidung ku. "Ck, tidak sopan" Decak ku kesal.

.

.

.

.

Skip Time~

Sehabis pulang dari rumah sakit. Aku pun segera melangkahkan kaki ku menuju kamar ku. Lelah sekali, beginikah yang dirasakan mama saat mengandung ku? Seorang ibu memang sangat berjasa untuk hidup buah hati nya. Buuhhh, Aku semakin sangat menyayangi mama saja. Dan, Oh aku lupa aku juga calon mama kan.

Tok..Tok..Tok~

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar saat aku sudah merebahkan tubuh ku ke kasur. "Masuk!" Seru ku. Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu pun terbuka dan menyembulkan dua sosok gadis berbeda surai dengan ekpresi bahagia melihat diri ku. "Kyaaaaaa,DEI-CHAN" Sorak Konan dan Ino saat melihat ku yang tengah terduduk di tepi ranjang Queen size milik ku. "Hey, Sobat" Balas ku. "Wah, calon keponakan ku, apa kabar disana?" Tanya Ino yang sudah mengKlaim diri nya sebagai bibi dari calon bayi ku. Konan memutar matanya bosan. "Hah, Aku lebih cocok jadi Ba-channya" Ujar Konan. "Tidak bisa begitu" Sanggah Ino. "Aku Ba-channya"

"Tentu saja Aku" Ujar Ino tidak mau kalah. Hah, mereka ini. Tidak tahukah mereka, jika aku sangat lelah hari ini. "Hey,Sobat.. Kalian berdua itu Ba-channya bodoh" Umpat ku kesal. "Oi, benarkah?" Tanya Ino. Aku mengangguk pelan. Mereka berdua saling pandang, namun tak lama mereka berdua saling bersorak gembira dan memeluk satu sama lain. "Aku jadi Ba-chan,Aku jadi Ba-chan" Sorak mereka berdua kelewat senang.

"Ya, ya, ya, kalian Ba-chan" Timpal ku, malas. "Nee, Dei-chan aku sudah dengar cerita mu dan-". "Ino,jangan kencang-kencang!" Seru Konan. Ino pun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Sudah lupakan saja!" Seru ku. "Apa kau yakin akan merahasiakannya?" Bisik Ino kepada ku.

Konan pun segera memeluk pelan tubuh ku. Ku tahu ia tengah memberikan semangat melalui pelukannya kepada ku. Suatu hal yang sering kita ber-3 lakukan jika salah satu diantara kita tengah dirundung masalah.

Aku mengangguk pelan, Ino pun segera memeluk ku mengikuti Konan. Berbagai kehangatan melalui pelukan persahabatan kami. "Ku mohon, jangan kalian ulang apa yang telah terjadi kepada ku" Pinta ku. Konan pun melepaskan pelukannya dan berusaha mencerna apa yang barusan ku katakan. "Dei-".

"Ku mohon, jalan kalian masih panjang! Jangan kotori masa depan kalian dengan pergaulan bebas, seperti ini tidak enak" Jelas ku. Aku tidak ingin teman-teman ku merasakan apa yang telah ku alami. Cukup! Cukup aku saja. Aku tak mau mereka juga berakhir seperti diri ku.

"Hiks"

Ku lirik Ino yang tengah menangis seraya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Konan-chan, jangan ulangi-"

"Aku mengerti" Sela Konan, memotong kalimat ku dengan suara parau nya. Aku tersenyum dan memeluk gadis bersurai ungu itu. Tidak erat memang. Aku karena kini perut ku sudah mulai membesar. "Sudah, jangan menangis Ino-chan..ini sudah terjadi dan aku harus menanggung resiko nya" Hibur ku seraya memeluk bahu Ino. Ino pun melepaskan kedua tangannya dan menatap lekat iris azure ku. Tatapan sendu yang ku lihat dari iris Aquamarine milik nya itu. "Tentang Sasori" Lirih nya. "Aku tidak mau membahasnya" Ujar ku. "Tapi ini penting Dei!"Seru Konan.

"Penting apa nya? Dia sudah meninggalkan ku" Sahut ku. "Tidak, dia pasti akan menyesal" Konan berkata meyakinkan diri ku. "Apa maksud mu?" Tanya ku menatap bingung diri nya. "Kau ingat saat Sasori membahas 'Obat' kan?" Tanya Konan.

"Ya" jawab ku.

Konan pun mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas ungu miliknya. Ino dan aku hanya memperhatikan gadis itu. "Ini!" Seru Konan kepada ku, menunjukan satu strip kepada kami. "A..apa itu?" Tanya Ino. "Ya, apa itu?" Aku ikutan bertanya.

"Ini adalah obat yang dimaksud Sasori!" Jelas Konan. Aku meraih obat itu dari tangan Konan. Ku perhatikan jelas-jelas. Tunggu, aku pernah melihat ini. Tapi dimana, aku mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Boleh ku simpan?" Tanya ku. "Silahkan" Jawab Konan. "Itu obat apa Konan-chan?" Tanya Ino. "Itu adalah obat perangsang" jawab Ino.

.

.

.

.

Sudah 3 jam lalu, kedua teman ku meninggalkan rumah ku. Ku perhatikan satu strip obat yang tadi diberikan Konan kepada ku. "Obat perangsang" Gumam ku entah pada siapa. Demi tuhan, aku tak pernah memberikan Sasori obat ini ataupun mencampurkannya. Aku tidak sejahat itu! Mana mungkin aku merangsang kekasih ku sendiri?

Ku raih ponsel ku yang tergeletak di atas meja disamping kasur ku. Ku tekan sebuah nomor yang ada di kontak ku. Ku pilih menu call untuk menghubungi pemilik nomor itu.

"Temui aku di Strawberry Cafe di JL. Shinobi, nanti malam Jam 8" Seru ku singkat, kemudian memutuskan sambungan sepihak. Tak peduli oleh orang itu yang hampir menjawab perintah ku.

.

.

.

.

*Di Cafe*

Alunan musik klasik mengalun merdu begitu ku jejaki langkah kaki ku memasuki cafe bernuansa romantis itu. Hendak kencankah? Eh, tentu saja tidak! Untuk apa aku berkencan? Buang-buang waktu saja.

Aku pun segera mengambil tempat dimana tempat itu hanya berbentuk sebuah rumah kaca yang tertutup dan kedap suara. Tempat itu disediakan untuk orang-orang yang menyukai tempat hening, berbeda seperti meja-meja yang ada di luar sana.

Seorang pelayan datang menyambut ku dan memberikan daftar menu kepada ku. Setelah, mencatat makanan yang aku pesan. Pelayan itu pun segera keluar dan meminta ku menunggu 10 menit untuk makanan yang aku pesan.

Tak lama setelah kepergian pelayan itu. Pintu kaca itu pun tergeser kembali, dan menyembulkan sosok yang kutunggu-tunggu sedari tadi. Sosok pemuda itu pun segera mengambil tempat berhadapan dengan ku. Wajah tampannya terlihat malas sekali menatap ku.

"Katakan, apa yang ingin kau katakan!" Seru pemuda itu. "Langsung keintinya, benar-benar seorang Akasuna Sasori" Sahut ku kepada mantan kekasih ku itu. "Apa kau ingin minta pertanggung jawaban ku, atas bayi sial mu itu?" Tanya Sasori. "Tidak!" Jawab ku.

Suasana tegang kami pun, berganti saat seorang pelayan datang membawakan banyak pesanan ke meja kami. Setelah meletakan semua piring berisi makanan, sang pelayan pun segera pamit undur diri dari hadapan kami.

"Lalu?" Tanya nya. "Benar-benar langsung ke inti nya" Puji ku sambil menyeruput Jus jeruk pesanan ku. "Aku tak suka menunggu, kau tahu itu kan?" Tanya nya. "Siapa peduli" Gumam ku. Aku pun hendak menyuapkan sesendok kue black forest ke mulut ku, jika saja pemuda Akasuna ini tidak menghalangi ku.

"Black forest, tidak baik untuk ibu hamil" Seru Sasori merebut sendok milik ku. "Apa peduli mu?" Tanya ku. Tiba-tiba saja Sasori terkejut dan menjatuhkan sendok itu ke lantai. "Entahlah, ada sesuatu yang menggerakan ku untuk mencegah mu" Jelasnya.

"Oh begitu" Timpal ku. "Katakan!" Seru nya. "Katakan apa?" Tanya ku. "Apa yang mau kau katakan" jawab Sasori.

Aku pun teringat dengan satu strip obat pemberian Konan kepada ku. Ku rogoh tas ku untuk mengambil obat jahanam itu.

"Masih ingat obat ini?" Tanya ku, seraya menunjukan obat itu kepadanya. "Obat yang kau berikan pada ku?heh,tentu saja" jawab nya. "Hahahahahah, masih saja bodoh!" Cibir ku.

"Apa maksud mu?" Tanya Sasori.

"Maksud ku? Heh,kemana Sasori si Jenius itu ya" Cibir ku.

"Kau-"

"Heheheh,Santai saja bro!" Seru ku memotong kalimatnya.

Aku pun segera menyuapkan sesendok salad buah ke dalam mulut ku. Tak ku pedulikan Sasori yang tengah memperhatikan ku, dalam diamnya.

"Kau menuduh ku, telah memberikan mu ini pada mu kan?" Tanya ku.

Sasori tersentak kaget mendengar pertanyaan ku.

"Kau lihat kapan aku memberikannya pada mu?" Tanya ku.

"Kapan? Dan mengapa bisa ku berikan obat ini saat aku terus menerus berada di samping mu?" Tanya Ku kembali.

Lagi-lagi ia hanya diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku. Cih, masa bodoh peduli apa aku padanya. "Dei" Ia mulai mengeluarkan suara nya. "Kapan?" Tanya ku, dengan nada sedikit memaksa. "Aku tidak tahu" jawab nya pelan. "Dan kau percaya saat seseorang mengatakan bahwa aku yang memberikannya pada mu begitu saja?" Tanya ku (lagi).

Aku pun menarik kerahnya dan mendekatkan wajah ku dengan wajahnya. Ia hanya diam dan menatap datar diri ku. "Aku tidak pernah melakukannya"Ungkap ku kepadanya. Aku pun segera melepaskan kerah baju nya dan kembali duduk tenang di bangku ku.

"Kau yakin aku yang melakukannya?" Tanya ku seraya menumbuk obat itu dengan sendok alumunium. Ia memperhatikan heran diri ku. "Jika sekarang aku mencampurkan ini kedalam minuman ini, apakah kau mau meminumnya?" Tanya ku sambil mencampurkan bubuk obat itu kedalam minuman yang ku pesankan untuknya.

"Minum!"Titah ku.

"Kau gila?" Tanya nya.

"Mungkin" jawab ku.

"Apa maksud semua ini Dei?" Tanya Sasori kepada ku.

"Demi tuhan, aku memang kotor! Tapi aku tidak pernah memakai cara kotor untuk memiliki seorang pria seperti mu" jelas ku, seraya meletakan beberapa uang di atas meja, dan beranjak dari tempat duduk ku.

"Dei" Seru Sasori, menahan pergelangan tangan ku.

Aku pun menghentikan langkah ku dan menatap iris hazel itu.

"Sudah ku katakan apa yang ingin ku katakan" jawab ku. "Aku tidak percaya kata-kata mu!" Seru Sasori. "Aku tidak peduli" sahut ku. "Sakura sudah bersumpah melihat mu memberikannya kepada ku" jelasnya. "Percuma saja berbicara dengan orang bodoh seperti mu, lepas!" Seru ku.

Sasori pun melepaskan pergelangan tangan ku, dan membiarkan ku pergi.

"Jika kau melakukan ini hanya untuk lari dari tanggung jawab mu, sekali lagi ku katakan, aku tak perlu laki-laki tak berguna seperti mu PENGECUT!" Cibir ku.

Setelah mengatakan kata-kata itu, aku pun segera melangkahkan kaki ku meninggalkan Sasori yang terpaku sendirian di dalam ruangan kedap suara itu. Aku tidak peduli lagi padanya. Dia mau melakukan apa itu sudah bukan urusan ku lagi. Yang, jelas sudah ku katakan padanya jika aku tidak pernah memberikan obat perangsang itu padanya. Masa bodoh dia mau percaya apa tidak, sepertinya aku sudah tidak peduli padanya. Kini, aku hanya ingin tenang mempersiapkan kelahiran untuk calon bayi ku ini.

TBC

Hay, Minna..

Naru kembali lagi nih.. Hehehehe, makasih ya atas masukan yang udah minna kasih untuk Naru. Mungkin, akhir-akhir ini Misa maupun Naru, bakalan jarang Publish karena memang sedikit sibuk akhir-akhir ini.

Oiya, Yang mau Naru tanya ke minna semua nih..

Tadi, Misa-chan nanya..

Kan ada tuh yang kritik kalau penulisan yang Misa tulis itu agak berantakan. Memangnya, berantakan gimana? Mungkin ada yang bisa ngasih tau gitu? Soalnya kadang Misa suka mencak-mencak kalau ada flame begitu. Terlebih, kemarin ada salah satu reader yang sms dia kalau, cerita yang dia buat itu gak kreatif,ancur,dan Bla..bla..bla.. Jadi, Naru mohon bantuannya ya minna..

So Mind To Review?


	5. Chapter 5

**Baby And Me**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**Pairing : Saso(Fem)Dei/Ita(Fem)Dei/SasoSaku**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**StoryBy©MisaAndAnaru**

**Warning : Semua chara OOC, bagi yang tidak suka**

**Harap meninggalkan laman ini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Deidara Namikaze (16) harus kehilangan masa remaja nya,akibat pergaulan harus menerima jalan masa depannya yang sudah ia pilih. Hidup bersama seorang bayi laki-laki,tanpa seorang ayah. Membuatnya harus berjuang hidup sendirian,hingga suatu hari ia bertemu dengan seorang Itachi (19) yang jatuh hati pada nya. Namun,disaat itu pula mantan kekasih Deidara yang juga ayah biologis dari putra nya hadir kembali dan berniat menikahi dirinya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Ketika,dia menyatakan rasa cinta nya pada mu, ketika dia mengucapkan janji-janji nya pada mu.. Dan di saat itu lah,kau kehilangan mahkota yang sangat berharga milik mu"**

Langit senja di kota Konoha begitu indah di pandang mata. Aku yang tengah berada di balkon kamar ku, menikmati indahnya suasana senja di kota kelahiran ku. Semilir angin menerpa halus wajah ku. Ku elus perut buncit ku pertanda sapaan hangat untuk calon bayi ku.

" Hey sayang, sedang apa disana? Mama tak sabar untuk melihat mu "

Kata-kata yang selalu ku ucapkan untuk calon buah hati ku. Aku ingin segera ia lahir, ingin melihatnya, dan ingin selalu menyayanginya. Sekarang ini, aku hanya ingin fokus pada calon bayi ku. Tak ada yang lain, hanya dia lah alasan mengapa aku berada disini. Bertahan hidup untuk calon malaikat kecil ku.

Aku sudah tak peduli lagi dengan fisik bayi ku. Tak peduli jika esok ketika dia lahir akan memiliki fisik yang sama seperti ayahnya. Bagi ku, bayi ku tetaplah bayi ku, buah hati ku, darah daging ku. Toh, aku hanya membenci ayahnya kan? Bukan anaknya.

Tak terasa saja usia kandungan ku hampir menginjak bulan ke 6. Dimana 3 bulan lagi, aku akan melahirkan bayi ku. Jujur saja, aku tak sabar untuk melihat si kecil yang selalu bertingkah di dalam perut ku. Aku bertaruh, jika nanti bayi ku sudah lahir dia tidak akan menjadi anak manja. Tentu saja, bahkan ketika hamil trimester pertama saja aku tidak pernah mengalami masa mengidam.

Bayi ku memang kuat, sama seperti ibunya. Hehehehehe, sekali-sekali aku menjadi pribadi yang percaya diri apa salahnya.

Saat tengah merasakan semilir angin yang menerpa wajahku. Tiba-tiba saja ku rasakan dua lengan kekar melingkar di pinggang ku. Ku buka mata ku yang tengah tertutup, dan dengan perlahan ku balik badan ku untuk berhadapan dengan sosok tinggi tegap dibelakang ku.

" Besok ada acara pertunangan anak dari rekan Tou-san ku, apa kau mau ikut ? " Tanya pemuda bersurai raven ikat kuda itu pada ku. " Memang kau akan ikut? " Tanya ku. " Tentu saja, aku kemari bahkan untuk mengajak mu menemani ku, karena Tou-san sedang mengurus perusahaannya di New York " Jelas pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini dekat dengan ku.

" Itachi-kun, tidak malu? " Tanya ku, kepada pemuda bernama lengkap Uchiha Itachi itu. " Untuk apa? Bukankah, menunjukan calon istri mu pada rekan kerja mu itu memang harus? " Itachi balik bertanya kepada ku.

Kalian mau tahu tidak, kenapa sulung Uchiha itu mengatakan hal itu kepada ku? Itachi menerima ku menjadi kekasihnya dan bersedia menjadi ayah dari calon bayi ku. Padahal aku sudah menolaknya, akan tetapi aku benar-benar tidak tega melihat kesungguhan hatinya kepada ku. Akhirnya aku pun membuka hati ku kembali untuk pemuda tampan satu ini. Padahal, bisa sajakan dia mendapatkan gadis yang lebih baik dibandingkan diri ku?

" Baiklah, aku ikut " jawab ku setuju. Itachi pun membawa ku ke dalam dekapannya. Ku rasakan degup jantungnya yang berdetak begitu kencang. Dia pemuda yang baik, dan pengertian. Dia sangat mencintai ku, terlihat sikap nya yang begitu posesif pada diri ku juga kandungan ku.

Mungkin tidak salah juga aku menerimanya. Apa susahnya mencoba membuka hati ku kembali dan mencoba mencintai seseorang yang tulus mencintai mu? Bukankah, kita tak bisa merasakan patah hati jika kita tidak pernah merasakan mencintai dan dicintai?

" Akan ku jemput kau besok malam, sekarang sudah hampir malam.. Apa kau sudah makan? " Tanya Itachi. " Belum " jawab ku, sambil menggelengkan kepala ku pelan. Tanpa ku duga, Itachi segera mengangkat tubuh ku ala bridal, membawa ku menuju tempat tidur. " Aku membawakan makanan untuk mu, kita makan bersama ya " Ajaknya. " Terserah saja " balas ku

*** Skip Time ***

Jam menunjukan pukul 7 malam, kini aku tengah sibuk berkutat dengan wajah ku. Cantik, tentu saja. Aku memang cantikkan? Kalau aku tidak cantik, aku bukan wanita namanya. Aku terus memperhatikan diri ku di depan cermin. Seakan aku adalah Ratu **talking to mirror **yang selalu bercermin setiap hari nya.

" Tanpa berdandan pun, kau akan selalu terlihat cantik Dei " suara baritone, milik Itachi terdengar saat aku tengah memoleskan lipstick di bibir ku. " Apa salahnya berpenampilan cantik di hadapan calon suami mu " Timpal ku hendak menggodanya.

Ku lihat dari cermin, Itachi melangkahkan kakinya menuju diri ku. Dia tampan, sosoknya yang terlihat dewasa, gagah dan tegas sangat berbeda jauh dari usianya yang baru menginjak usia 19 tahun. Namun, itu lah yang ku suka darinya. Dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu dia dengan mudahnya mengerti diri ku.

" Aku tak sabar menunggu 'dia' lahir " Ujar Itachi-seraya menyamakan posisinya di depan perut ku. Tanpa ku sangka, ia mencium perut ku dan mengelusnya pelan. " Hey, cepat lahir..dan perlihatkan diri mu pada papa ya " Ucapnya.

Itachi benar-benar sudah meng-claim jika bayi ku adalah bayi nya juga. Aku tidak keberetan dengan hal itu, lagipula dia calon suami ku kan? Dan tentu saja dia juga calon ayah dari bayi ku kelak.

"Sudah siap untuk berangkat Dei?" Tanya Itachi. "Ya, tapi sepertinya aku malas untuk berjalan " canda ku. Sepertinya aku memang sudah kecanduan untuk digendong olehnya, sehingga aku malas sekali untuk berjalan sendiri. "Sepertinya bayi ku memintanya" Sambung ku. " Bayinya atau kau? " Tanya Itachi-mengetahui kejahilan ku.

Namun, tanpa ku duga Itachi mengendong ku dan membawa ku hingga menuruni anak tangga satu persatu. Dia benar-benar kuat, mungkin dia akan menjadi ayah yang baik bagi putra ku nanti. Lebih baik dari ayah biologis bayi ku sendiri.

*** Di sebuah pesta ***

Kini disinilah aku berada, di tengah hiruk pikuk lautan manusia yang tengah bersuka cita. Makanan-makanan mewah nan mahal tertata rapih diatas meja. Sedangkan aku hanya menatap malas sepasang insan yang telah bertukar cincin beberapa menit yang lalu.

Mereka tampak bahagia. Bahagia, tanpa mempedulikan perasaan ku. Bahagia di atas rasa sakit ku. Disana, ya.. Tepat disana, seorang pemuda bersurai merah maroon nampak bahagia di samping seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu yang resmi menjadi tunangannya.

Tak ada rasa bersalah di wajah mereka berdua. Bahkan mereka tidak menganggap keberadaan diri ku di pesta mereka. Tersirat rasa benci, cemburu, sakit hati, menjadi satu. Aku bahkan sudah tidak bisa mengeluarkan air mata. Seakan air mata ku sudah mengering.

" Kau tak apa Dei? " Tanya Itachi, seraya menepuk pelan bahu ku. " Tidak, mungkin aku hanya lelah.." Dusta ku. "Ya, itu sudah biasa terjadi, saat kandungan mu menginjak usia 6 bulan Dei" Jelas Itachi. "Aku mau pulang saja" Pinta ku.

" Ok, kita pulang ...tapi Kita harus pamit dulu kepada Kizashi-san dan Mebuki-san, Dear " Ujar Itachi.

Aku pun mengangguk dan membiarkannya mengandeng pergelangan tangan ku menuju keluarga besar Haruno. Aku tidak melarang Itachi, yang juga hendak berpamitan dengan Sasori dan Sakura yang kini resmi bertunangan.

Berpamitan sebelum pulang di sebuah pesta, bagiku adalah hal yang formal kepada tuan rumah penyelenggara pesta. Lagi pula urusan pribadi ku hanya dengan Sasori, bukan dengan yang lainnya. Aku tidak punya alasan untuk membenci orang yang tidak memiliki masalah dengan ku kan.

" Ji-san, " Sapa Itachi ramah, kepada seorang pria dewasa yang tengah berdiri disamping seorang wanita bersurai coklat muda. "Oh, Itachi-kun ya..dan siapa wanita cantik ini?" Tanya pria dewasa yang ku ketahui bernama Haruno Kizashi itu. Aku tersenyum ketika pria itu memuji ku 'cantik'. " Dia calon istri ku Ji-san " jawab Itachi bangga.

" Wah, kamu cantik sekali sih " Puji istri dari Kizashi, Haruno Mebuki sambil mencubit pelan pipi gembil ku. " Aish, Mebuki jangan cubit-cubit seperti itu kasihan dia " Omel Kizashi. Wanita dewasa tak tahu diri ini hanya tertawa tanpa merasa bersalah telah membuat pipi ku terasa panas.

" Jadi, Ji-san kami pamit dulu karena calon istri ku nampak kelelahan " Pamit Itachi. " Kenapa buru-buru, kau pasti belum bertemu Sakura-chan dan tunangannya ya? " Tanya Kizashi yang disertai tawa kecil dari sang istri.

" Sakura, Sasori, ayo sini! " Seru Mebuki,memanggil dua tunangan baru itu. Ck, kenapa mereka kesini sih. Aku benar-benar kesal melihat tingkah suami istri yang tidak tahu malu ini. Maksud mereka apa, dengan memanggil-manggil orang yang bahkan tidak ingin ku temui.

Cih, seandainya saja Itachi bilang, bahwa dia akan mengajak ku kesini. Pasti sudah ku tolak dari kemarin.

" Ya, Tou-san " Sahut Sakura-senpai dengan nada manjanya, yang membuat ku jijik setengah mati. Mereka berdua pun segera berjalan mendekati kami ber-4. " Nah, Sakura kenalkan ini Uchiha Itachi, anak dari Uchiha Fugaku rekan kerja ayah " jelas Kizashi.

Mata Sakura pun nampak terpesona melihat ketampanan Itachi yang tengah berdiri disampingku. Aku, heran apa yang bagus dari wanita jalang ini. Mengapa Sasori memilihnya menjadi calon pendamping hidupnya? Apa tidak ada yang lebih bagus lagi dari gadis **mata keranjang** ini.

" Hey, Aku Sakura " Seru Sakura, seraya menjambat tangan Itachi. " Uchiha Itachi, dan ini-", " wanita cantik ini istri dari Itachi, Saku " Potong Mebuki, seraya melingkarkan tangannya ke bahu ku. Sepertinya Mebuki adalah wanita yang sedikit bolot dalam mencerna kata-kata. Padahal, Itachi sudah mengatakan bahwa aku ini calon istrinya tapi dia malah bilang kalau aku itu Istrinya. Tidak masalah sih, selama dia mengatakannya di hadapan Sasori.

Sasori dan Sakura terkejut mendengar perkataan Mebuki. Terlebih aku menangkap tatapan aneh yang terpancar dari mata hazel milik Sasori. Aku tidak tahu apa artinya, tapi aku segera melupakan tatapan itu dan tidak mempedulikan tunggal Akasuna itu. Aku pun juga tidak canggung untuk bersalaman dengan 2 orang itu, dan lagi-lagi alasannya adalah ke **formalitasan. **"Senang berkenalan dengan anda" Ujar ku-Berpura-pura lupa dengan keduanya.

" Itachi-kun memang pintar memilih seorang istri " Puji Kizashi sama idiotnya dengan sang istri. " Terimakasih Ji-san " Ucap Itachi, lagi-lagi aku pun hanya tersenyum menimpali pujian suami istri itu. Mereka berdua pun larut dalam pembicaran topik bisnis mereka. Sedangkan aku hanya terdiam menyaksikan kesibukan orang-orang yang tengah berlalu-lalang.

" Itachi-kun aku mau ke toilet " Izin ku pada Itachi. Itachi pun menghentikan pembicaraannya sejenak, " mau ku antar " tawarnya. Aku menggeleng pelan, " tidak usah " tolak ku secara halus. " Hati-hati ya " Ucap nya. Aku pun mengangguk dan mulai bergegas menuju toilet.

Sehabis membuang air kecil, aku pun segera bergegas menuju wastafel untuk mencuci tangan. Suasana di toilet begitu sepi, tak ada satupun yang masuk ke dalam sini. Akan tetapi aku tidak peduli dengan suasana sepi di toilet ini. Lagi pula, aku juga tidak begitu percaya dengan cerita hantu yang sering teman-teman ku ceritakan. Bagiku, jika mereka ada dan selama mereka tak mengganggu ku tentunya aku tak masalah.

Ketika mencuci tangan, tiba-tiba saja bross kesayangan ku jatuh ke lantai. Mau tak mau aku harus berjongkok untuk mengambilnya. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi ku untuk menemukan bross matahari kesayangan ku itu. Bross pemberian seseorang yang masih ku jaga hingga sekarang.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ku cari, aku pun segera berdiri kembali. Namun, saat aku melihat ke arah cermin, pantulan sosok seorang pemuda terlihat tengah berdiri tepat di belakang ku. Sontak saja aku terkejut dan mundur perlahan kebelakang.

" Kenapa takut Dei? " Tanya pemuda bersurai merah maroon itu. " Apa yang kau lakukan disini Sasori-san? " Aku balik bertanya pada mantan kekasih ku itu. " Apa Uchiha itu calon ayah dari bayi mu?atau mungkin kau menggoda Uchiha muda itu sama seperti kau menggoda ku" Tanya Sasori. " Bukan urusan mu " jawab ku.

Sasori pun melangkah mendekati ku, dan memutar tubuh ku hingga kini aku terhimpit dirinya dan dinding di belakang ku. Benar-benar posisi yang sangat merugikan. " Jawab aku Dei! " Seru Sasori. " Kau tak perlu ikut campur masalahku, masalah kita sudah selesai Sasori " Sahut ku tidak peduli, bagaimana perasaan dirinya. Sasori pun semakin menghimpit tubuh ku, dan tidak peduli akan perut ku yang sudah membesar. " Ahh, perut ku " ringis ku.

Lagi-lagi Sasori menulikan pendengarannya. Seakan tak peduli dengan bayi yang ada di dalam perut ku. " Jawab aku Dei, kenapa kau menikah dengan Itachi " Sasori memaksa ku untuk menjawab pertanyaannya itu.

Plakk..

Ku tampar pipi putih miliknya. Aku tak peduli, benar-benar tidak peduli jika nantinya ia akan membalas perbuatan ku padanya nanti.

" Kau tahu pun juga percuma! " Jawab ku. " Kau memang seorang wanita penggoda Dei, Sama seperti Mama mu " Ejek Sasori. Darah ku mendidih ketika pemuda Akasuna itu mulai mengejek mama ku. Aku sudah tidak mempedulikan kondisi ku yang tengah hamil. Dengan segenap tenaga, ku dorong tubuh pemuda itu hingga ia terjatuh ke lantai.

" Aku tidak peduli jika kau menganggap diri ku jalang! Tapi menghina mama ku, adalah suatu perbuatan yang tidak akan pernah ku maafkan! " Geram ku. Aku segera meninggalkan dirinya yang tengah menatap datar diri ku.

Tak akan pernah ku maafkan kau Sasori..

Tidak akan pernah!

*** Seminggu Kemudian ***

" Dei-chan, seminggu yang lalu kau pergi ke acara tunangan Sasori dan Sakura ya? " Tanya Ino kepada ku. Hari ini adalah hari minggu, dimana aku dan kedua sahabat ku berkumpul bersama di restoran tradisional. Sejak kejadian dimana aku meminta teman-teman ku, kembali ke jalan lurus mereka pun kini sudah berubah total dan menjadi seorang gadis yang anti pergaulan bebas.

" Ya, begitulah.. Aku tidak melihat Yahiko-senpai, dan kalian berdua, kalian diundang tidak sih? " Tanya ku-seraya menikmati hidangan sayuran di hadapan ku. " Sebenarnya sih diundang, tapi kami sengaja tidak datang " Jelas Konan.

" Iya, untuk apa kami datang tidak ada gunanya" timpal Ino.

" Kami tidak rela datang ke tempat orang yang telah menyakiti mu" Ujar Konan, yang diberi anggukan oleh Ino.

" Hahaha, yang disakiti kan aku bukan kalian " tawa ku canggung.

" Tapi tetap saja Sasori itu biadab " Ujar Ino, sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke dada. Terkadang melihat kepolosan Ino, sebenarnya aku tak tega melihat dirinya yang harus terjerumus ke dalam pergaulan bebas karena kesibukan ayahnya.

" Sudah jangan di bicarakan terus, aku jadi tidak nafsu makan " Sahut ku enteng. Ino dan Konan tertawa renyah menanggapi perkataan ku.

Ahh..

Seandainya saja mereka tahu apa yang terjadi pada ku seminggu yang lalu. Mungkin saja, Konan dan Ino akan segera menyewa pembunuh bayaran untuk membunuh Sasori. Berlebihan memang, tapi begitulah sahabat-sahabat ku. Mereka tidak suka melihat ku terluka sedikit saja.

Sepulang dari makan bersama dengan dua sahabat ku, aku pun segera merebahkan diri ku ke tempat tidur. Aku sengaja pulang cepat untuk menyambut kepulangan ibu ku dan papa baru ku dari bulan madu mereka selama 4 bulan. Sebenarnya mereka mengajak ku, akan tetapi aku menolak dengan alasan tidak bisa bepergian jauh.

Alhasil hanya Naru-chan sajalah yang mereka ajak. Karena mereka tidak bisa membiarkan Naru-chan tetap berada dirumah bersama ku. Mereka takut Naru-chan aku membuat ku kerepotan.

Baru saja hendak menutup mata ku, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara kaki-kaki kecil yang berjalan ke arah ku. Dengan sangat hati-hati tubuh kecil itu merangkak naik ke atas kasur milik ku. " Naru-chan sudah pulang?" Tanya ku kepada sosok yang tengah tertidur di samping ku itu. "Sudah, Nalu sudah pulang" jawab si Kecil Naru. Aku pun menyenderkan tubuh ku sandaran kasur dan memperhatikan tubuh kecil Naru-chan yang tengah asyik tidur-tiduran di kasur ku.

"Nee, Nee-chan tadi malam Nalu mimpi Nee-chan menggendong adik bayi belambut melah lho" Jelas Naru-chan. Sontak saja aku terkejut, meskipun hanya seorang anak kecil terkadang kata-kata Naru-chan selalu membuat ku takut.

Kau tahu?

Adik kecil ku ini, seperti memiliki kelebihan yang jarang dimiliki oleh orang lain. Dia bisa membaca pikiran orang, melihat dan berbicara pada sesuatu yang tak bisa dilihat oleh manusia awam, dan bisa melihat sesuatu yang akan terjadi. Awalnya, aku tak pernah percaya kata-katanya. Akan tetapi saat dia berbicara mengenai 'kematian Papa' aku pun menjadi sedikit takut dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Lalu Nalu lihat, ada Nee-san belambut pink yang ingin mengambil adik bayi Dei-nee" sambungnya.

"Terus?" Tanya ku lagi. Berharap semoga saja, apa yang dikatakan Naru-chan kali ini tidak terjadi seperti yang ia katakan tentang kematian papa. "Telus ada Nii-san belambut melah yang belutut di hadapan Nee-chan, dan-"

"NARU-CHAN" seru Mama, yang memanggil nama Naru-chan dan memotong perkataan adik kecilku.

"Iya Ma?" Sahut Naru-chan dengan gaya polosnya. "Oh, kamu disini.. Lho, Dei-chan mama kira kamu udah tidur" Ujar Mama. "Belum ma" jawab ku. "Oh, gitu..Ok, Naru-chan mau ikut mama dan papa pergi tidak?" Tanya Mama. Naruto menggeleng pelan, menolak ajakan mama.

Setelah kepergian mama dari kamar ku pun, aku berniat bertanya kembali pada Naru-chan, mengenai apa yang ia lihat mengenai diri ku di masa depan.

"Terus apa Naru?" Tanya ku.

"Telus apa? Maksud Nee-chan apa? " Tanya Naru, menunjukan ekpresi bingungnya.

Aku terkejut melihat perubahan drastis sikap adik ku itu. Sebelum mama masuk ke kamar dan mengintrupsi pembicaraan kami, sikap Naru-chan terlihat sangat dewasa, lalu setelah kepergian mama sikap Naru-chan pun kembali pada sikap manja miliknya.

"Nalu, mau bobo" gumamnya entah pada siapa, Naru-chan menutup mulutnya yang tengah menguap dengan tangan kecilnya itu. Polos, adik sangat polos, bagaikan kertas putih yang belum pernah ternodai. Sebagai kakak, aku sangat merasa bersalah sekali ketika aku tidak bisa memberikan contoh yang baik untuknya.

Ku tarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh mungil Naru-chan supaya tidak kedinginan. Sebelum beranjak meninggalkan kamar ku, tak lupa aku mencium kening adik kecil ku itu. Maafkan aku Naru-chan, aku tidak bisa menjadi panutan yang baik untuk mu. Jangan contoh aku Naru, kau harus bisa membuat mama dan mendiang papa bangga kepada mu dik.. Kau lah harapan satu-satunya mama dan keluarga Namikaze sayang. Karena yang aku tahu, aku sudah tidak bisa dijadikan harapan lagi untuk mama.

TBC

**Hy Minna, Misa kembali lagi hehehehe..**

**Oiya, maaf jika cerita yang Misa buat aneh. Jadi gak begitu konsen,Soalnya tadi kan Misa Publish fict yang dibuat sama Naru-chan. Pairingnya sih SasuNaru, judulnya Game Over. Terus ada yang bilang kalo ceritanya itu sama kayak komik Love Game,Itu katanya komik lama(yg misa tausih mendiang papi nya Naru itu suka banget komik). Misa sih gak tau, soalnya diem-diem Misa itu sering merhatiin Buku Note nya Naru-chan. Jadi, Misa tertarik buat publish cerita itu. Awalnya sih pairingnya bukan SasuNaru. Tapi, tadi ada yg jelek-jelekin gitu deh. Kan Misa udh blg, kalo gaksuka ya gak usah baca. Jadi nya ngeFlame kan. **

**Cerita fict itu cuma fiktif belaka, kalo ada yang udah baca terus gak suka, diantara minna semua tolong kasih tau ke Misa. Itu cerita di delete aja atau gimana?!**

**Maaf kalo Misa kebanyakan Curhat..**

**So, mind to review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**BABY AND ME**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**Pairing : Saso(Fem)Dei/Ita(Fem)Dei/SasoSaku**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**StoryBy©MisaAndAnaru**

**Warning : Semua chara OOC, bagi yang tidak**

**suka**

**Harap meninggalkan laman ini, jangan nge-Flame ok!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Deidara Namikaze (16) harus kehilangan masa remaja nya,akibat pergaulan bebasnya. Ia pun harus menerima jalan masa depannya yang sudah ia pilih. Hidup bersama seorang bayi laki-laki,tanpa seorang ayah. Membuatnya harus berjuang hidup sendirian,hingga suatu hari ia bertemu dengan seorang Itachi (19) yang jatuh hati pada nya. Namun,disaat itu pula mantan kekasih Deidara yang juga ayah biologis dari putra nya hadir kembali dan berniat menikahi dirinya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**"Ketika,dia menyatakan rasa cinta nya pada mu,**_

_**ketika dia mengucapkan janji-janji nya pada**_

_**mu.. Dan di saat itu lah,kau kehilangan mahkota**_

_**yang sangat berharga milik mu"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hari semakin menjelang malam. Sedangkan aku masih terjaga sambil mengisi waktu ku membaca majalah online melalui **tab** ku. Tak bisa tidur akhir-akhir ini, tak tahu ada apa dengan ku. Sebenarnya ini sangat tidak baik bagi ku. Ingat, _ibu hamil perlu banyak-banyak istirahat untuk kesehatan janinnya dan sang ibu itu sendiri_.

Padahal besok aku harus bangun pagi dan bersiap-siap untuk membeli persiapan-persiapan bayi. Sejak, mengetahui jenis kelamin dari bayi ku mama dan papa tak kunjung hentinya untuk membelikan ku perlengkapan-perlengkapan bayi yang mewah dan mahal. Apasih untungnya membelikan perlengkapan semahal itu? Bukankah, itu terlalu berlebihan? Memangnya anak bayi itu sudah bisa fashion? Apa kata orang nanti, bisa-bisa mereka berpikir bahwa semua itu hanya keinginan ku semata.

**Krieettt~**

Pintu kamar ku pun terbuka, aku menoleh ke arah pintu untuk melihat siapa yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar ku.

"Belum tidur Dei-chan?" Tanya mama-yang ternyata adalah orang yang membuka pelan pintu kamar ku. "Ya, begitulah ma" jawab ku. Mama berjalan mendekati diri ku, yang tengah duduk di tepi ranjang. "Ibu hamil itu-". " Harus sering-sering istirahat " potong ku.

" Pintar.. Tapi, kenapa belum tidur? " Tanya mama seraya merebut **tab **dari tangan ku. "Tidak bisa tidur ma" elak ku. "Ssstt, mama tidak peduli pokoknya Dei-chan harus tidur!" Seru mama. "Baiklah, aku tidur" Sahut ku-berpura-pura kesal pada mama.

Mama membantu ku membaringkan tubuh ku, secara hati-hati. "Goodnight my daughter" ucap mama seraya mengecup singkat dahi ku. "Goodnight mom" balas ku. Lampu kamar yang semula terang, kini berganti warna menjadi bayangan-bayangan berbentuk bintang seiring mama memadamkan lampu kamar ku. Seakan aku tengah menyaksikan berbagai macam bintang yang berkelap-kelip di malam hari.

Aku masih merasakan kehadiran mama di samping ku. Kenapa? Karena aku sengaja berpura-pura tidur. Namun, mama masih belum menyadari diri ku yang masih terjaga. Ku rasakan mama menggenggam erat tangan ku, seakan dia akan kehilangan diri ku kapan saja. Rasa ketidak relaan mama, begitu ku rasakan.

Tuhan..

Beginikah rasanya menjadi seorang ibu? Seolah terlihat rapuh, namun memiliki sisi ketegaran tiada batasnya. Apa aku mampu menjadi seorang 'ibu' seperti mama? Apa aku mampu menghadapi anak ku kelak, seperti mama yang selalu bersabar dalam menghadapi sikap keras kepala ku? Bisakah? Rasa bersalah ini, tiba-tiba saja kembali hadir begitu ku dengar suara isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibir mama.

" Maafkan mama sayang, ini salah mama " Lirih mama.

Sakit..

Sakit hati ini..

Kenapa mama masih menyalahkan dirinya? Kenapa? Padahal, orang yang lebih tepat disalahkan itu ya, aku! Aku yang telah merusak masa depan ku sendiri. Aku yang telah menghancurkannya, menghancurkan cita-cita ku, cita-cita mama, dan juga cita-cita mendiang papa. Ini salah ku! Bukan salah mama. Mama tidak bersalah.

" Hiks, seandainya mama tidak sibuk saat itu.. pasti Dei-chan tidak harus mengalami hal sesulit ini " aku mama.

' Seandainya saat itu, aku lebih mengerti mama pasti saat ini mama tak harus menyalahkan diri sendiri ' Balas ku dalam hati. Aku sungguh tak tega mendengarnya. Ini baru mendengar saja, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi, jika aku tengah melihat wajah sedih mama saat ini.

"Oyasumi, sayang" Ucap mama-begitu lirih. Dilihat dari nada bicaranya, dia benar-benar takut jika aku terbangun oleh suaranya.

Tak lama kemudian, ku dengar suara debaman pelan pintu yang tertutup. Mama sudah meninggalkan kamar ku. Saat itu adalah waktu yang tepat untuk membuka mata. Sulit bagi ku, untuk menangis. Sebeku inikah hati ku? Entahlah, ku rasa sedih itu tak harus menangiskan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinar mentari menerobos melalui celah-celah jendela kamar ku. Ku buka mata ku, saat merasakan terpaan hangat yang mengenai wajah ku. Aku tak ingat kapan aku tertidur, yang jelas pagi ini aku terbangun dari tidur ku. Aku segera bergegas menuju jendela kamar ku, untuk membuka tirai yang hanya setengah itu tersibak.

" Sudah pagi " Gumam ku.

Gumaman terbodoh yang keluar dari bibir ku. Heh? Tentu saja bodoh. Bagaimana, aku bisa bicara seperti itu ketika aku tengah melihat sinar mentari yang terlihat bersinar cerah di luar sana. Ternyata aku memang bodoh ya. Pantas saja, aku bisa tertipu oleh kebaikan Saso- Maksud ku, 'orang biadab' itu.

" Sudah bangun? " Tanya mama- yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada tepat di belakang ku. Aku mengangguk pelan, menanggapi pertanyaan mama. " Sudah siap, untuk **hunting**?" Tanya mama (lagi). "Ya, tentu saja" aku menjawab. "Dengar, seorang 'baby' itu harus terlihat lucu dan match dengan segala perlengkapannya" Ujar Mama. "Mama, bayi itu belum memiliki selera fashion yang tinggi" Tukas ku. "Ya, tapi jika bayi itu adalah cucu ku **style **dan **fashion **itu no. 1!" Seru mama.

Lagi-lagi, style, fashion, style , fashion. Tak bisakah mama berhenti membicarakan itu sebentar saja? Kalau seperti ini terus lama-lama aku akan menamai 'baby' ku menjadi 'barbie'. Cih, bayi ku itu laki-laki tahu. Kalau keseringan fashion, mau jadi apa nanti bila sudah besar.

"Pokoknya mama jangan mengatur! terserah Dei dong" Protes ku. "Hey, aku lebih berpengalaman tentang ini dari mu tahu!" Seru mama. "Ya,ya,ya, terserah! Lagipula, aku tidak berminat menjadikan bayi ku model iklan sabun bayi kok" sahut ku, seraya berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

" Dan , asal mama tahu saja.. Bayi ku itu laki-laki " sambung ku. Sebelum mama menjawab, aku sudah lebih dulu menutup pintu. " Hah, dasar keras kepala " gerutu mama.

Keras kepala dia bilang? Ya ampun ma, sadar tidak sih aku **selfish **itu dituruni siapa? Mama lupa ya, buah itu jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya. Jelas saja aku keras kepala, mamanya saja juga begitu. Bagaimana mau menjadi pribadi yang lain sih?

Seusai bersiap diri, aku segera bergegas turun ke bawah untuk ikut serta sarapan pagi bersama. Sebenarnya sih, ini kali kedua ku makan bersama-sama dengan papa baru ku itu. Kali pertamanya, ya.. Jangan dibahas! Aku kurang suka mengingat kejadian yang sudah lama terjadi.

Tak terasa aku sudah sampai di ruang makan. Terdengar sapaan para maid yang mengucapkan 'selamat pagi' kepada ku. Ku balas dengan mengulas senyum 'ceria' pada mereka.

" Dei-chan, kenapa tidak duduk? Ayo duduk, kita makan bersama " seru papa tiri ku. Aku mengangguk dan seraya mendudukan diri ku ke bangku yang telah dipersiapkan untuk ku. " Sayang, kamu benar tidak mau ikut mama untuk tinggal di rumah yang sudah papa beli? " Tanya mama.

Lagi-lagi bertanya itu. Huft, sudah berapa kali ku mama bertanya itu pada ku. Aku tidak mau tinggal di rumah baru yang sudah papa tiri ku beli untuk kami. Aku hanya ingin tinggal disini, mansion Namikaze. Tempat yang telah dibangun oleh mendiang papa ku Namikaze Minato. " Tidak, terimakasih " Ucap ku-menolak halus permintaan mama.

Madara dan mama saling pandang, saat itu juga Madara mengangguk seperti memberi isyarat kepada mama.

" Jika, mama ingin pergi silahkan..tapi aku hanya ingin disini " ujar ku. Bukannya apa, hanya saja aku merasa Madara tidak enak hati untuk tinggal di sini. Aku tak pernah mempermasalahkan dirinya yang menetap di mansion ini. Tapi, jika dia berpikiran seperti itu sih aku tidak peduli.

" Bukan begitu nak, kita hanya tidak bisa meninggalkan mu sendirian disini " Jelas mama. " Ma, disini ada banyak maid! Mereka bisa menemani ku kan? " Tanya ku, mencoba memberi pengertian sedikit terhadap mama.

" Tapi bagi ku, kau masih terlalu kecil " Ujar mama. Mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan mama, aku pun segera beranjak dari duduk ku. " Jika mama masih berpikiran seperti itu, sama saja dengan mengatakan jika Dei sama sekali belum siap menjadi seorang ibu " Tegas ku, dan segera meninggalkan mereka yang terpaku di meja makan.

" Dei-chan, tidak bukan begitu nak.. Dengarkan dulu! " Seru mama, berkali-kali mencoba meneriaki penjelasannya. Namun, aku menulikan pendengaran ku berpura-pura tidak mendengar ucapannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Skip Time ***

" Kau yakin, akan mempercepat pernikahan kita? " Tanya Itachi kepada ku. Sekarang, aku tengah berada di ruang prakteknya. Aku sengaja datang ke sini, untuk membicarakan soal pernikahan kepadanya. Aku hanya ingin, supaya pernikahan ku dengannya di percepat. Sehingga mama tak lagi berpikiran jika aku masih terlalu kecil untuk menjadi seorang ibu.

" Kenapa? Kau tidak suka? " Aku malah balik bertanya. " Bukan begitu, hanya saja.. Apa tidak terlalu cepat " Ungkapnya. Aku menggeleng pelan, pertanda aku sudah benar-benar memikirkan ini secara matang. " Mama dan suami barunya, akan pindah ke rumah baru mereka " Jelas ku. " Lalu kau ikut? " Tanya Itachi.

" Sepertinya tidak " Jawab ku. Aku terus memperhatikan lawan bicara ku ini. Terlihat jelas sekali, ia tengah berpikir keras. " Lalu jika kita sudah menikah, kita akan terus tinggal disana? " Tanya Itachi. Pertanyaan darinya, yang benar-benar sangat sulit ku jawab.

" Dengar, aku ini laki-laki tidak pantas jika harus tinggal di mansion mendiang ayah mu " jelas Itachi. Sepertinya, pemikirannya sangat mirip dengan Madara. Memang tidak pantas, jika seorang laki-laki yang sudah menikah masih tinggal di rumah orang tua dari sang istri. Apa kata orang nanti?

Sepertinya, aku terlalu egois untuk mempertahankan pemikiran diri ku. Mungkin, memang tidak selamanya aku tinggal di mansion itu. " Lalu aku harus apa? " Tanya ku. Itachi mengulas senyum mendengar pertanyaan ku, yang terlalu kekanak-kanakan untuk nya. " Untuk sementara waktu, biarkan para maid bekerja di sana.. Jika kau rindu mansion itu kita bisa bermain ke sana " Hibur Itachi.

Benar juga, ku rasa aku harus mengikuti apa yang disarankan oleh Itachi. Biar bagaimanapun, dia itu lebih dewasa cara pandangnya dibanding aku. Lagi pula, mansion itu tetap milik ku dan Naru-chan kan? Mungkin, jika besar nanti mansion itu akan ditempati oleh Naru-chan. Tidak mungkin aku, aku harus ikut dengan suami ku kelak.

" Lalu kita akan tinggal dimana? " Tanya ku. " Soal itu aku yang urus, kau jangan terlalu memikirkannya " Jelas Itachi.

" Hey, Itachi-kun aku mau tanya sesuatu boleh? " Tanya ku. " Tentu saja, kenapa tidak " jawab nya. " Kenapa, Itachi-kun lebih memilih aku dibanding yang lain? " Tanya ku. Ku coba menahan malu, begitu bertanya seperti itu kepadanya. " Hey, cinta itu tidak harus dipertanyakan " Jelasnya. " Tapi aku mau tahu " rengek ku manja. " Kau tak perlu tahu, biarkan aku mencintai mu dan calon anak kita nanti " Tukasnya. Berhasil membuat diri ku blushing setengah mati. Ya ampun, dia itu bukan seorang pujangga kan? Tapi, kenapa kata-katanya itu? Ya tuhan, Itachi..

" Ku dengar kau mau **hunting **perlengkapan bayi ya? " Tanya Itachi. " Iya " jawab ku. " Aku mau ikut boleh tidak? Hitung-hitungkan, belajar menjadi ayah " Pinta Itachi. " Tentu saja boleh " jawab ku. "Kapan?" Itachi bertanya lagi. "Sekarang" aku menjawab, seraya mengalungkan tangan ku pada lehernya.

Mata kami saling menatap satu sama lain. Aku sangat kagum melihat dua pasang iris obsidian itu. Aku seperti terperosok masuk ke dalam lubang hitam yang tidak akan melepaskan diri dengan mudahnya, ketika menatap matanya. Mata yang sangat sederhana, namun menyejukan siapapun yang melihatnya. " Cantik " Gumam Itachi. "Siapa yang cantik? Aku, tentu saja" Ujar ku dengan rasa penuh percaya diri. "Ya ampun, percaya diri sekali" candanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku dan Itachi berjalan ber-iringan keluar dari ruangan praktek sang dokter muda itu. Dia terlihat tampan, dengan kemeja berwarna biru dongker miliknya. Sikapnya pun ramah dengan sesama rekan kerjanya. Tak ada yang tidak mengenali sosok jenius muda disamping ku ini.

"Yosh, Itachi " sapa seorang pemuda berambut klimis dengan setelan jas khas dokter yang terpasang rapih di badannya. "Hn, Hidan" sahut Itachi. "Kau tahu? Semalam ada seorang wanita cantik di bar langganan ku" Jelas si Klimis itu, sangat-sangat tidak penting. "Kau masih pergi ke tempat itu? Hey, sadarlah Hid-Hid" Sahut Itachi, sama halnya dengan ku. Dia juga tidak peduli dengan perkataan si Klimis bertampang bule WannaBe ini.

" Wow, siapa nona cantik ini chi? " Tanya pria yang ku ketahui bernama Hidan. Ku rasa dia juga salah satu dokter muda, layaknya Itachi. Tapi sepertinya sifatnya jauh lebih pervert dibanding calon suami ku ini. " Dia istri dari putra ku, Hidan-san" jelas seorang wanita bersurai raven, yang entah sudah berapa lama dia berada di belakang kami. Aku dan Itachi pun menoleh ke belakang. Ku lihat Uchiha Mikoto, ibunda dari Itachi yang tengah tersenyum ramah kepada kami dan seorang anak kecil bersurai raven spike bagaikan bokong ayam, di sampingnya.

"Hay, Nee-san " sapa anak itu 'sok' ramah. Bagaimana tidak? Wajahnya saja terlihat datar dan 'sok' dewasa juga 'sok' dingin. Wajahnya sih tampan, tapi sikap nya itu lho menjengkelkan sekali. Tapi jika, dihadapan Naru-chan anak kecil bernama Sasuke ini selalu bersikap manis, dan dewasa pada adik kecil ku itu. Benar-benar pintar ber-akting, cih.. Dasar bintang Opera sabun.

" Hay, Sasu-chan " aku balik menyapa dirinya. Terlihat wajah tak suka saat aku memanggilnya dengan _embel-embel _**chan **dibelakang namanya. "Sasuke, tak mau dipanggil Sasu-chan Dei" jelas Itachi. Ohh, lagi pula siapa yang rela dia dipanggil 'Sasu-chan' ? Nama itu terlalu manis untuknya yang berwajah masam itu.

"**Aduhhh.. Sakit, arrrgghhh...ahhhhh" **

Suara jeritan pilu seorang wanita membuat kami menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu. Nampak dengan jelas seorang suster yang tengah mendorong **ranjang dorong **dengan seorang wanita bersurai merah muda diatasnya. Mikoto Ba-chan segera menutupi mata Sasuke dengan tangannya, saat sosok yang sangat ku kenal itu berjalan mendekati kami.

" **Arrrgggghhh sakiiiiiiiiittttt" **

Lagi-lagi suara jeritan itu terdengar jelas. Pendarahan di selangkangannya terlihat mengalir begitu deras, sehingga tetesan darah itu mengalir jatuh ke lantai. " Cepat sus, cepat dia akan kehabisan darah " Seru seorang pemuda bersurai merah maroon, memerintahkan sang suster yang tengah berjalan terburu-buru itu.

' Sakura, Sasori, apa yang terjadi ' batin ku.

Secara tak sengaja, mata hazel milik 'mantan' kekasih ku itu bertemu pandang dengan kedua iris Azure ku. Dia memandang tajam diri ku, seakan ini semua adalah salah ku. Tak ada yang menyadari tatapan yang ia berikan pada ku.

Rasa kecewa memasuki ulu hati ku. Aku hanya bisa terpaku memandangi mereka, hingga sosok 'mantan' ku itu hilang di balik pintu ruangan berwarna putih. Aku baru tersadar saat tangan dingin Itachi melingkari bahu ku.

" Dimana Ba-chan dan Sasu-chan? " Tanya ku-berusaha menyembunyikan rasa terkejut ku. " Kau melamun, hingga tak menyadari mereka sudah pergi, ayo jalan " Seru Itachi. Namun, lagi-lagi mata ku tak bisa berhenti memandangi ruangan yang tadi mereka masuki. "Wanita tadi itu keguguran, dan harus segera ditangani" jelas Itachi. Sepertinya ia mengetahui apa yang tengah aku pikirkan. Apakah dia masih ingat siapa wanita itu? Ku rasa sih tidak, Itachi bukan tipe orang yang menghafal wajah orang-orang yang tidak penting baginya.

"Keguguran" beo ku. Aku penasaran dengan kata 'Keguguran'. Itu adalah kalimat yang sering aku dengar, tapi tidak pernah mencari tahu apa itu 'keguguran'. "Keguguran adalah keluarnya janin sebelum usia kehamilan 20 minggu atau berat bayi kurang dari 500 gram, bila lebih berarti itu prematur" jelas Itachi.

"Seperti itu ya?" Tanya ku. "Ya,seperti itu.." Itachi membenarkan pertanyaan ambigu ku itu. " Aku takut " Ujar ku. Perasaan takut, tiba-tiba saja merasuki pikiran ku. Takut, jika nanti aku kehilangan bayi ku. Bahkan yang lebih parah lagi, aku harus kehilangan rahim ku, dan menjadi seorang wanita yang tidak bisa hamil.

" Jangan takut, kau pasti baik-baik saja " Hibur Itachi. " Kau janji, akan berada di dekat ku saat aku melahirkan? " Tanya ku-berharap, semoga saja dia menemaniku saat persalinan nanti. " Pasti " jawabnya. " Terimakasih " Ucap ku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** 1 bulan kemudian ***

Awalnya, aku tidak percaya jika Sakura keguguran saat itu. Akan tetapi sebuah berita dari Konan dan Ino, mengatakan bahwa kabar mengenai Sakura keguguran itu benar adanya. Senpai kami itu benar-benar keguguran, saat dia tengah bermain basket. Sakura tidak mengetahui jika ia tengah hamil, jadi ia begitu bersemangat bermain, dan saat itulah pendarahan terjadi.

Kasihan sekali dia..

Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaan ku saat ini. Siapakah ayah dari bayi itu? Apa mungkin Sasori? Jika, benar ayah dari bayi itu adalah Sasori, Sasori benar-benar seorang pria yang biadab. Seorang ayah yang tidak memilik tanggung jawab besar kepada anaknya. Ya ampun, menggelikan sekali.

Drrtt..

Getaran ponsel ku bergetar. Pertanda satu pesan masuk telah ku terima. Aku pun segera meraih ponsel ku, dan benar saja apa yang telah ku perkiraan.

**From : Unknown.**

**Cepat temui aku di Cafe dekat sekolah kita**

' Siapa dia? ' Tanya ku dalam hati. Aku pun segera menghiraukan ponsel ku, dan kembali lagi pada pikiran ku yang mencoba menerka-nerka, siapa ayah dari janinnya Sakura itu. Tapi, sepertinya orang lain diseberang sana benar-benar ingin aku segera menemui dirinya. Terbukti jelas saat, lagi-lagi ia mengirimi ku pesan yang meminta ku untuk segera ke sana.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku pun segera bergegas merapikan diri untuk menemui seseorang yang meminta ku, untuk menemui dirinya pergi menuju cafe, di dekan sekolah ku dulu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku memandang malas, seseorang yang tengah duduk berhadapan dengan ku ini. Seorang gadis bersurai merah, dengan kacamata yang bertengger manis di hidungnya. Ia menunduk dalam. Bagaimana bisa sih? Dia meminta ku kesini, dan setelah aku datang dia hanya terdiam tidak membuka suara sama sekali.

" Ayolah, Karin-senpai aku sedang tidak ada waktu untuk bermain-main " aku mencoba untuk membuatnya berbicara.

" Duduklah, jika kau mau mendapatkan sebuah kebenaran dari ku" Seru Karin-senpai.

Aku terkejut mendengar kalimat dari bibir gadis yang terkenal nerd di sekolah kami. Dia terkesan misterius, tak ada yang tahu siapa sebenarnya gadis itu.

" Darimana senpai tahu nomor ponsel ku? " Tanya ku.

" Kau tahu? Uzumaki, itu selalu punya taktik dalam menumpas kejahatan " Jawabnya.

Apa maksud semua itu? Uzumaki? Itu marga mama ku. Kenapa gadis ini menyebut, nama marga mama ku.

" Sebelumnya, perkenalkan aku Uzumaki Karin " Ujar Karin-senpai. " J..jadi-"

" Ya, aku seorang Uzumaki.. " Potong Karin-senpai. " Dan, kita masih bersaudara " sambungnya.

" Jadi, apa yang akan senpai ceritakan? " Tanya ku.

Alih-alih menjawab, Karin-senpai malah mengaduk-aduk tas ransel berwarna merah miliknya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah perekam suara dan sebuah bungkus 'obat' yang pernah Konan berikan pada ku.

" Kau ingat ini? " Tanya Karin-senpai. Aku mengangguk pelan, dan masih tidak mengerti apa maksud dari gadis ini. " Obat perangsang, dan perekam suara " Sambung Karin-senpai. Karin-senpai pun mulai menyalakan alat yang ia katakan adalah perekam suara.

" **Aku akan memasukan 'obat' ini dan membuat Sasori-kun terangsang, lalu aku akan tidur dengannya dan membuat dirinya menikahi diri ku" **

Aku sontak saja terkejut mendengar suara yang ku tahu adalah suara Sakura-senpai. Entah sejak kapan Karin-senpai mematikan perekam suara itu, sehingga tak lagi terdengar suara Sakura-senpai yang sedang membuat rencana jahat.

" Dia lah, orang yang telah mencampurkan 'ini' di minuman Sasori-san " jelas Karin-senpai. " Bagaimana senpai bisa tahu?" Tanya ku.

Karin-senpai pun segera menunjukan sebuah liontin dengan simbol berbentuk burung elang yang berbahan dasar emas dan kuningan di tangannya. " Mata-mata sekolah " Gumam ku. Jadi, Karin-senpai adalah mata-mata yang ditunjuk semua sensei di sekolah? Pantas saja, dia selalu terlihat misterius. " Aku datang ke pesta Yahiko, untuk memata-matai semua anak disana..ku kira kau tidak datang, ternyata kau datang ya.." Ujar nya.

" Kau tahu kenapa, dia menuduh mu telah memasukan obat itu pada Sasori? " Tanya Karin-senpai.

Aku menggeleng pelan, benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi beberapa bulan yang lalu. " Karena rencana awal Sakura gagal, dia tidak berhasil menjadikan Sasori menjadi miliknya" Jelas Karin-senpai.

" Aku sudah menjelaskannya pada Sasori.. Sayangnya dia hanya diam, lalu ku rasa kau perlu mengetahui ini juga" Sambung Karin senpai. Dia pun segera memintaku mendekati dirinya. " Sakura menuduh Sasori menghamilinya, dan meminta Sasori untuk segera bertunangan dengannya " Bisik Karin-senpai.

" Lalu siapa ayah dari anak itu? " Tanya ku-Berbisik.

" Yang jelas bukan Sasori.. Jadi, disini kalian hanya sebagai korban dari kelicikan Sakura " Timpal Karin-senpai.

Jadi, diantara aku dan Sasori sebenarnya hanya sebagai korban? Sebagai korban kelicikan Sakura, tega sekali dia. Menghancurkan hidup ku, dan merebut Sasori dari ku. Benar-benar lancang. Tak bisa ku maafkan.

Apa salah ku? Aku saja tak pernah berbuat jahat padanya. Tapi, kenapa dia menjahati ku terus, seakan tak ada hentinya. "Ku harap kau memilih sosok ayah yang baik untuk bayi mu kelak" Karin-senpai menasehati diri ku (seraya memberikan ku secarik kertas). Ku perhatikan sosoknya yang perlahan-lahan menjauhi cafe ini. Sepertinya memang dia tak bisa berlama-lama, karena masih banyak anak-anak yang perlu di mata-matai.

Aku pun segera membaca secarik kertas yang ia berikan pada ku. **' SASORI PUKUL 6 ' **sebuah pesan tertulis singkat. Ku tolehkan kepala ku ke arah jarum jam 6. Dan benar saja, sosok pewaris tunggal Akasuna itu menatap tajam diri ku.

" Apa yang dikatakan oleh Karin pada mu? " Suara milik Akasuna muda itu terdengar menyapa diri ku. Suasana cafe yang lumayan sepi, membuat dirinya dengan mudah mendatangi diri ku yang berada agak jauh dari tempatnya itu.

Sial..

Kenapa aku tak menyadari keberadaanya sih. Menyebalkan, aku benar-benar tidak tertarik untuk meladeni manusia di depan ku ini. " Tida ada " dusta ku. " Apakah aku percaya? " Ia bertanya kepada ku. " Memangnya kapan kau mempercayai ku? " Balas ku, dengan kalimat yang begitu sarkatis.

" Entahlah.. " Jawab Sasori. Aku benar-benar gemas untuk memukulnya sekarang. Rasanya ingin ku gunduli rambut mencolok miliknya itu. Keheningan pun terjadi diantara kami. Suasana yang benar-benar canggung itu benar-benar menyelimuti keadaan meja yang kami tempati.

" Sakura hamil dan keguguran " Ujar Sasori-Membuka suaranya lebih dulu. Aku hanya terdiam tidak tertarik dengan ucapannya itu. Memangnya kalau Sakura-senpai keguguran, untung dan ruginya untuk ku itu apa? Ku rasa tidak ada.

" Memangnya aku peduli? " Tanya ku. Sasori terdiam sejenak, melihat sikap ku yang tak peduli dengan dirinya saat ini.

" Sepasang suami istri itu harus memiliki keturunan " Ucap Sasori. Jujur saja, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan ucapannya. Entah, aku yang terlalu bodoh apakah ucapannya yang memang tidak ku mengerti.

" Lalu? " Tanya ku. Ku coba menatap mata hazelnya. Tatapan sendu itu lah yang pertama kali ku lihat. Tatapan yang membuat hati ku kasihan melihat keadaannya saat ini. " Saat keguguran, dokter sudah memvonis Sakura tidak bisa memiliki keturunan lagi " Jelasnya. Nada bicaranya benar-benar terdengar begitu lirih. Seakan dia tidak percaya dan tidak menerima kenyataan yang terjadi kepada Sakura. Timbul rasa benci juga cemburu di hati ku.

" Apa ada hubungannya dengan ku? Sepertinya tidak " timpal ku. Saking cemburunya, aku benar-benar tidak ingin melihat wajah Sasori. Ya, cemburu.. Aku cemburu pada Sakura, cemburu karena dia mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari Sasori dibanding diri ku. Apa aku salah jika aku cemburu? Hey, aku hanya manusia biasa ingat itu kawan.

" Dei, ku mohon bantu aku " Lirih Sasori.

Aku terlonjak kaget mendengar permintaan tolong Sasori yang begitu lirih terdengar. Dengan mudahnya kau membuang ku, dan kini kau datang kepada ku untuk meminta pertolongan ku? Begitu mudahnya kah, kau menendang seorang wanita dan meminta nya kembali saat kau butuh bantuannya? Keparat kau Sasori!

" Maaf, aku tidak bisa membantu mu " Ucap ku. Aku baru saja hendak meninggalkannya, namun dengan cepatnya Sasori menahan pergelangan tangan ku. " Kau berhak membenci ku sekarang Dei, tapi ku mohon pada mu sangat.. Anak dalam kandungan mu itu juga anak ku Dei.." Ujar Sasori.

" Hahahahahaha, anak ya? Pantaskah diri mu untuk menjadi seorang ayah bagi bayi ku? Kau sangat lucu Sasori-san " Cibir ku.

Itu sangat lucu..

Usia kandungan ku sudah mencapai 7 bulan. Dan baru saat ini dia mengakui jika bayi ku itu adalah putranya. Hello, kemarin kau kemana saja Sasori? Kau telat datang tuan.

" Dei, ku mohon aku ayahnya " Lirih nya. " AKU IBUNYA " Tegas ku kepadanya. Aku melepaskan genggaman tangan nya dari pergelangan tangan ku. " Aku tidak mengerti pada sikap mu itu Sasori-san, calon istri mu divonis tidak bisa hamil lalu apa hubungannya dengan bayi ku? Apa kau ingin merebutnya dari ku? Seperti itukah? Jangan pernah bermimpi Sasori-san " Cibir ku.

Aku tahu apa yang ia maksud dengan 'tolong' nya itu. Ia pasti akan meminta ku untuk memberikannya pada ku. Tidak akan pernah ku berikan bayi ini untuknya. Tidak akan pernah, sekalipun dia memberikan fasilitas untuk memenuhi kebutuhan bayi ku, aku tidak akan pernah memberikannya pada pria biadab ini.

" Sekalipun, kau berlutut kepada ku aku tidak akan merubah pikiran ku untuk memberikannya pada mu! " Seru ku. Tak ku pedulikan tatapan para pengunjung cafe yang menatap keributan kami. Biarkan, biarkan mereka puas dengan acara menguping mereka. Lagipula, mereka itu orang lain.. Aku tidak kenal mereka, mana mungkin mereka mau mengurusi urusan ku. Dari tampang mereka saja, mereka tidak akan bisa mengurusi urusan mereka sendiri, apa lagi ikut campur dalam lingkup kehidupan ku?

" Dei, aku tahu aku salah mencampakan mu saat kau membutuhkan ku.. Tapi-"

" Aku memang membutuhkan mu " aku memotong kalimat yang hendak ia ucapkan. Sasori mendongakan kepalanya- yang sejak awal menunduk malu kepada ku. " Tapi itu dulu, dulu saat kau berjanji akan bertanggung jawab, dan saat itulah aku tengah membutuhkan mu.." Sambung ku, aku pun segera bergegas meninggalkan Sasori yang tengah terpaku pada sikap baru ku. Sikap ku yang menolaknya kembali, sikap ku yang enggan memaafkannya, sikap ku yang seolah tidak peduli pada dirinya.

Kau pikir kau siapa tuan muda? Meskipun kau ayahnya, ku rasa kau tidak berhak untuk mengurusnya. Ingatkah dulu, saat dimana kau menghina diri ku? Mengatakan jika kau tidak akan bertanggu jawab? Tidak mengakui ini adalah bayi mu? Menuduh ku telah menggoda diri mu?

Kau boleh anggap aku jalang sekarang!

Karena memang kini aku akan berubah melebihi wanita jalang yang pernah kau temui. Bukankah kau yang telah membuat ku menjadi wanita jalang? Tengoklah diri mu sendiri ke depan cermin jika ingin menghina ku, sayang! Kau bahkan tak lebih dari pria hidung belang yang dengan seenaknya saja bergonta-ganti pasangan. Ya, itulah diri mu.. Cara hidup mu!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah 40 menit aku berdiri menunggu taxi. Namun, tak kunjung aku dapatkan. Sulit sekali untuk mendapatkan taxi yang berminat untuk mengantar ku pulang. Peluh ku sudah membasahi tubuh ku. Dingin.. Rasanya dingin sekali, aku sudah sangat kelelahan sekarang. Belum lagi rasa pusing yang tiba-tiba saja ku rasakan. Serasa dihantam palu, kepalaku.

" **Arrrgggghhhh..ahhhhh t..tollloooong.." **Jerit ku, saat ku rasakan sakit di perut ku. Oh, tuhan.. Apakah ini sudah waktunya? Tidak mungkin, usia kandungan ku baru 7 bulan. **" Arrggghhh... Ahhhh.." **Jeritan ku semakin keras. Rasa sakit di perut ku sudah benar-benar membuat diri ku lupa akan keberadaan diri ku di pinggir jalan.

" Cepat tolong, nona ini akan melahirkan, cepat "

Beberapa orang berlari mengerumuni ku, tiba-tiba saja ku rasakan tubuh ku melayang. Seseorang mengangkat tubuh ku. Aku sudah tidak peduli siapa yang telah menggendong ku. Yang ku rasakan saat ini adalah sakit.. Sakit..sangat sakit. Hingga pada akhirnya, aku tak merasakan apa-apa lagi pada tubuh ku. Seolah aku, sudah mati rasa. Atau mungkin aku memang sudah mati bersama bayi ku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal Pov**

Beberapa orang dewasa terlihat tengah was-was menunggu di depan ruangan operasi. Mereka sangat khawatir akan keadaan seseorang yang tengah berjuang hidup dan mati nya. Menjalani tugas mulianya sebagai seorang ibu.

" Mikoto-chan, aku takut " Lirih seorang wanita dewasa bersurai merah kepada wanita bersurai raven yang kita ketahui adalah sahabatnya. " Sabar Kushina-chan, aku percaya Dei-chan pasti bisa " hibur wanita bernama Mikoto itu.

Sedangkan di lain pihak seorang pemuda bersurai raven tengah berdoa untuk keselamatan seseorang yang sangat ia cintai. Baru kali ini, ia merasakan rasa takut yang teramat sangat selama 19 tahun ia menjalani kehidupannya.

" Kau sangat mengkhawatirkannya Itachi-san " Ujar seorang pemuda bersurai merah kepadanya. " Ya, dia adalah wanita yang sangat aku cintai..terlebih, ini adalah anak pertama bagi kami " Jawab Itachi.

" Kau sangat mencintainya, meskipun kau tahu jika bayi itu bukanlah anak mu " Sang pemuda bersurai merah itu berkata kembali. " Keluarga itu tak harus sedarah Sasori-san, dimana kau hidup bersama, menjalani suka maupun duka, itulah keluarga mu" jelas Itachi.

Jantung pemuda bernama Sasori itu tertohok mendengar penjelasan dari sang Uchiha sulung dihadapannya itu. Benar, Itachi sangat mencintai 'mantan' kekasihnya itu. Haruskah ia merelakan Deidara, walaupun sebenarnya sangat sulit baginya untuk melepaskan gadis BuleWannaBe itu.

"Omong-omong terimakasih sudah menyelamatkan Deidara, Sasori-san" Ucap Itachi. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi, jika Sasori tidak menolong dan membawa Deidara ke rumah sakit tepat waktu. Sungguh, Itachi tidak bisa membayangkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada orang yang ia cintai itu.

" Ya, sesama manusia kita memang harus saling membantukan " Balas Sasori. ' Terlebih Deidara adalah orang yang ku cintai dan aku adalah ayah dari bayi yang ia kandung ' Sambungnya dalam hati.

Lampu berwarna merah itu pun padam, dan menandakan operasi sudah selesai. Mereka yang tengah menunggu di depan ruangan pun segera berkumpul, menunggu berita dari seorang dokter yang sudah membantu persalinan Deidara. Pintu ruangan itu pun terbuka, dan menyembulkan sosok seorang dokter yang telah bersiap-siap menjelaskan mengenai 'persalinan' yang dijalani Deidara, kepada keluarganya.

" Kelahiran prematur memang sangat jarang terjadi pada seorang wanita seusia Deidara-san, akan tetapi persalinan berlangsung sukses.. Meskipun kondisinya sekarang lemah, akan tetapi Deidara-san memang seorang wanita muda yang sangat kuat.. Selamat, bayi yang Deidara-san lahirkan Laki-laki " jelas sang Dokter.

" Syukurlah.."

Ucapan rasa syukur di ucapkan mereka semua kita mendengar penjelasan sang dokter. Namun, hanya seorang saja yang terdiam mendengar penjelasan sang dokter.

Sasori hanya mengucapkan rasa syukurnya di dalam hatinya. Ia sangat bersyukur buah hatinya terlahir dengan keadaan selamat.

'Kau melakukannya dengan baik Dei' Batin Sasori, yang segera meninggalkan Itachi beserta keluarga-keluarganya. Baginya, kehadirannya benar-benar tidak ada artinya untuk Deidara. Ia takut jika nantinya Deidara akan marah jika melihat dirinya saat wanita itu sudah membuka matanya. Sasori benar-benar merasakan betapa hancur hatinya saat mendengar pengakuan Itachi yang begitu tulus mencintai Deidara dan bayinya.

Tidak mungkin Itachi berbohong. Sasori yakin, Itachi sangat tulus mencintai Deidara. Bahkan melebihi dirinya, yang juga mencintai wanita cantik itu. Dia sangat menyesal telah menelantrakan Deidara selama ini. Ia mudah percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Sakura kepadanya, sehingga Sasori tidak mempercayai Deidara. Tapi, keputusannya tetaplah keputusan. Dia tidak bisa meminta Deidara mencintainya kembali, dia juga tidak bisa meninggalkan Sakura tanpa alasan. Ia masih menjaga kehormatan Akasuna yang selalu ia junjung tinggi-tinggi harkat dan martabatnya. Bagi Sasori, seorang Akasuna tidak boleh lari dari keputusan yang telah ia pilih. Pantang baginya, untuk menyerah. Asalkan ia bisa melihat perkembangan buah hatinya saja itu sudah cukup. Ia tidak mau berharap lebih. Karena dia tahu sendiri apa yang telah ia lakukan kepada Deidara, sehingga Namikaze sulung itu sangat membencinya.

**TBC**

Hi Minna kembali lagi sama Misa dan Naru-chan. Maaf banget minna, Fic Baby And Me kita ke hapus. Jadi, kita ulang lagi Publishnya, Maaf, beribu-ribu kali maaf yang sebesar-besarnya:'(, sebelumnya Makasih Review nya lho. Misa dan Naru, suka banget bacanya. Apalagi Minna, Review nya berisi 'support' buat kita berdua. Dan untungnya gak ada yang Nge-Flame Fic, buatan kita.

Oiya, ada lumayan banyak yang minta Ending ItaDei dibanding SasoDei. Kalo itu, uummmpp..masih di pertimbangkan. Misa sih setuju kalo Dei milih Itachi. Soalnya, salah satu Readers bilang kalo Dei itu harus memilih seseorang yang tepat dan mungkin Itachi itu orang yang tepat, meskipun dia sebenernya masih ada rasa sama Sasori. Setuju gak sih, kalo diganti Pairing jadi ItaDei?

Maaf, kalo cerita ini jelek.. ( Kalo bisa sih, jangan di Flame^^)

**So, Mind To Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**BABY AND ME**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**Pairing : Saso(Fem)Dei/Ita(Fem)Dei/SasoSaku**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**StoryBy©MisaAndAnaru**

**Warning : Semua chara OOC, bagi yang tidak**

**suka**

**Harap meninggalkan laman ini, jangan nge-Flame ok!**

**Oh iya satu lagi, Khusus pembukaan di Chapter 7 ini berisi tentang isi hati Sasori untuk Deidara dan si Kecil Gaara:D (kemarin ada yang Request, kalo bayinya itu Gaara aja.. Muehehehe)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Deidara Namikaze (16) harus kehilangan masa remaja nya,akibat pergaulan bebasnya. Ia pun harus menerima jalan masa depannya yang sudah ia pilih. Hidup bersama seorang bayi laki-laki,tanpa seorang ayah. Membuatnya harus berjuang hidup sendirian,hingga suatu hari ia bertemu dengan seorang Itachi (19) yang jatuh hati pada nya. Namun,disaat itu pula mantan kekasih Deidara yang juga ayah biologis dari putra nya hadir kembali dan berniat menikahi dirinya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**"Ketika,dia menyatakan rasa cinta nya pada mu,**_

_**ketika dia mengucapkan janji-janji nya pada**_

_**mu.. Dan di saat itu lah,kau kehilangan mahkota**_

_**yang sangat berharga milik mu"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Sasori's Pov**

Hari ini adalah hari ke-3 Deidara koma. Wanita cantik itu masih enggan untuk membuka kelopak matanya, dan menunjukan kedua Iris Azure yang sangat-sangat ku rindukan itu. Meskipun, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 12 malam. Aku masih menunggui kamar pasien miliknya. Itachi lah yang meminta ku untuk menjaga nya. Pemuda Uchiha itu harus mengurusi berbagai macam hal-hal kebutuhan untuk Gaara, nama yang Deidara berikan sebelum ia melahirkan.

Bayi bersurai merah bata itu masih berada dalam perawatan intensif, mengingat dirinya yang lahir prematur.

Aku kagum dengan sikap Itachi yang begitu perhatian, juga posesif pada Deidara dan juga si kecil Gaara. Tingkahnya benar-benar menunjukan jika dia adalah seorang ayah yang baik. "Hey, bangun! Kau rugi jika tidak melihat putra kita" Bisik ku tepat di telinga kanannya.

Meskipun sudah malam, mata ku enggan untuk tertutup. Seakan kedua mata ku tidak rela jika aku meninggalkan dirinya, dan berakhir menjadi orang terakhir yang mengetahui segala tentang dirinya.

Ku genggam erat tangannya. Mungkin, bisa dikatakan jika ini adalah permintaan maaf terselubung untuknya.

Ya..

Meskipun aku tahu Deidara tidak akan pernah memaafkan kesalahan-kesalahan ku. Pikiran ku terus terbayang, saat dimana Itachi memperbolehkan aku melihat si kecil Gaara yang tengah tertidur dalam inkubator dan perawatan intensif yang masih ia jalani.

Kasihan kamu Gaara, sejak dalam kandungan kamu harus menjalani betapa pahitnya hidup, hingga saat kamu lahir pun kamu masih harus menjalani cobaan-cobaan, yang semua ini berawal dari kesalahan ku.

Seakan hati ini menangis begitu melihat kondisi anak ku yang tengah berjuang untuk menikmati hidup. Aku selalu berdoa semoga perawatan intensif itu berhasil. Itachi bilang perawatan Gaara membutuhkan waktu dua bulan. Mengingat bahwa dia dilahirkan saat usia kandungan Deidara berusia 7 bulan.

Jadi Gaara tumbuh menjadi seorang bayi di luar kandungan Deidara. Miris, hati ku sangat miris mengingat kondisi nya yang sangat lemah itu.

**End Of Sasori's Pov**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Itachi's Pov**

Ku pandangi sosok pemuda bersurai merah maroon yang tengah menggenggam erat tangan Deidara. Aku sengaja memintanya untuk menemani Deidara, yang koma selepas melahirkan itu. Dialah ayah biologis dari bayi yang sangat aku sayangi, melebihi diri ku.

Aku tidak akan marah pada Deidara, jika pada akhirnya wanita yang ku cintai itu lebih memilih Sasori dibandingkan aku. Aku sudah siap untuk itu. Lagipula, aku ini siapa? Aku tidak berhak menuntut Deidara untuk mencintai diri ku kan?.

Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu sejak awal tentang hubungan Sasori dengan Deidara. Aku sudah tahu, jika Sasori lah ayah biologis dari anak yang telah dilahirkan Deidara. Tapi, aku terus membungkam mulut ku agar tidak mengatakan hal itu pada Deidara. Deidara saja menyembunyikan hal itu pada semua orang, kenapa aku harus mempertanyakannya?

Aku pun segera berpura-pura mengetuk pintu kamar pasien Deidara. Tak berapa lama Sasori membukakan pintu untuk ku. "Maaf, sudah membuat anda menunggu Sasori-san" Ucap ku. "Tidak masalah" balas Sasori. "Nah, ini makan malam untuk anda" Ujar ku, seraya menyodorkan bingkisan kepadanya.

"Oh,Terimakasih" Ucap Sasori. "Sama-sama" sahut ku. Aku mendudukan diri ku di sofa. Ku pandangi sosok Sasori yang tengah menikmati bento yang ku bawakan untuknya. "Jika, dilihat-lihat wajah Sasori-san dan Gaara-chan itu mirip ya" Ujar ku, berusaha memancing kejujuran dari mulutnya.

Sasori menghentikan acara makannya sejenak. "Benarkah? Ku rasa tidak, Gaa-chan masih terlalu kecil untuk menunjukan wajah miripnya dengan ku" Dusta Sasori, diselingi senyuman di wajahnya. "Begitu ya" gumam ku.

"Umm, Itachi-san ku dengar anda akan segera pindah ke apartemen setelah menikah dengan Deidara-san ya?" Tanya Sasori kepada ku. Aku pun mengangguk, membenarkan pertanyaannya. "Kami, masih terlalu muda untuk membeli rumah.. Dan acara pernikahan kami sudah berlangsung tadi pagi" Jelas ku.

Nampak rasa keterkejutan yang amat jelas di wajah Sasori. Ya, aku sudah menikahi Deidara beberapa jam yang lalu sebelum kedatangan pemuda itu. Aku sudah berjanji pada Deidara, akan menikahinya saat ia sudah melahirkan. Jadi, ku rasa tadi pagi adalah waktu yang tepat untuk ku menikahi Deidara. Aku menikahi dirinya di rumah sakit. Tidak mewah memang, akan tetapi aku akan selalu mengingat dimana aku mengucapkan janji sehidup semati ku.

"Wah, selamat ya" Ucap Sasori. Pemuda itu seakan merelakan Deidara. Akan tetapi, aku tahu bagaimana perasaannya. Aku juga laki-laki, aku juga punya rasa cemburu, dan sakit hati, saat melihat orang yang ku cintai berakhir dengan orang lain.

"Terimakasih, anda sendiri kapan akan menikah?" Tanya ku. "Mungkin minggu depan" jawab Sasori. "Dipercepat ya" beo ku. "Ya, begitulah" Timpal Sasori. Pemuda itu pun meletakan bento di atas meja yang berada di samping tempat tidur. "Lalu, anda akan tinggal dimana sehabis menikah nanti?" Tanya ku. "Aku akan mengajaknya tinggal di Korea" Jawab Sasori-seraya mendudukan dirinya disamping ku.

**End Of Itachi's Pov**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**7 hari kemudian**

**Normal Pov**

"Ummp, Itachi-kun apa perawatan Gaa-chan akan berjalan lama?" Tanya seorang wanita bersurai blonde, yang kini tengah bersandar disandaran tempat tidur. "Butuh waktu 2 bulan Dei" Jawab Itachi, kepada wanita yang kini sudah resmi menjadi istrinya.

Deidara memang sudah sadar 2 hari yang lalu. Dimana Itachi lah orang yang pertama kali mengetahui hal itu. Bahkan, nama orang yang pertama kali diucapkan oleh Deidara adalah namanya. Deidara mengucapkan nama Itachi, saat pertama kali ia tersadar dari koma nya.

Dan hal pertama yang Deidara tanyakan adalah perihal perutnya yang sudah mengecil. Ia sempat menangis-Takut kehilangan buah hatinya- namun, setelah diberitahukan bahwa ia sudah melahirkan Deidara pun menghentikan tangisnya. Dan langsung meminta sang suami untuk membawanya ke ruang perawatan intensif, dimana Gaara berada.

"Dei, sepulang dari rumah sakit kita langsung tinggal di apartemen" Ujar Itachi. "Kenapa tidak di-"

"Ssstt, kita akan belajar menjadi orang tua yang baik..Mengerti?"Tanya Itachi-Memotong kalimat yang hendak Deidara katakan, seraya meletakan telunjuknya di bibir sang istri. Deidara mengangguk pelan mendengar pertanyaan Itachi.

*** Di Lain Tempat ***

Seorang pemuda bersurai merah maroon terlihat tengah menikmati pemandangan alam melalui kaca jendela mobil. Sebenarnya ia memiliki alasan tersendiri untuk melakukan hal itu. Akasuna Sasori terlalu bosan untuk menimpali ocehan wanita yang sudah resmi menjadi istrinya itu. Haru-bukan, tapi Akasuna Sakura resmi menjadi istri dari Akasuna Sasori 2 jam yang lalu. Kini, mereka hendak pergi menjenguk istri rekan dari ayah sang istri yang habis melahirkan.

Sasori tahu siapa orang yang akan mereka kunjungi. Awalnya dia sangat bersemangat, akan tetapi mendengar ocehan Sakura yang terus menerus menghina Deidara, ia menjadi malas untuk menanggapi perkataan tak penting yang keluar dari bibir sang istri.

"Berhentilah berbicara, Sakura!" Seru Sasori. Dia benar-benar mual mendengar Sakura yang selalu menceritakan satu topik yang sama. Seakan tak ada lagi topik lain yang ada dipikirannya itu. "Kau itu layaknya sebuah ember besar yang tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk diisi oleh air" cibir Sasori.

Sakura tersentak mendengar cibiran dari suaminya itu. Suaminya tak pernah mengatakan hal-hal berbau cibiran kepadanya. Dia benci hal ini, kenapa sang suami mencibir dirinya di depan seorang supir? Rasanya Sakura benar-benar terhina oleh sang suami.

"Jadi, kau membela wanita jalang itu?" Tanya Sakura. "Bukankah kau juga tak jauh berbeda dengannya?" Sasori malah memutar balikan pertanyaan Sakura. "Hey, kau itu Ayah dari-"

"kapan aku tidur dengan mu?" Tanya Sasori frontal-Memotong kalimat yang hendak diucapkan oleh Sakura. Sakura tertohok mendengar pertanyaan Sasori. Apa yang harus dia katakan, "kapan?" Paksa Sasori. Sakura membatu dan tidak berani menjawab.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa menjawab, jadi lebih baik jangan mengatakan kalau itu adalah bayi ku!" Seru Sasori. Sang supir yang mengdarai mobil mereka pun, hanya bisa berpura-pura tidak mendengar pembicaraan majikannya, jika masih sayang 'pekerjaan'.

**Back To Deidara's room**

Sepasang suami istri nampak tersenyum dan memberikan ucapan selamat atas kelahiran putra dari Itachi dan Deidara. Suami istri bermarga Haruno itu lebih dulu sampai di tempat mendahului anak dan menantu mereka.

"Selamat ya, Itachi-kun" Ucap Mebuki. Mikoto pun mengelus pelan punggung putra sulungnya pertanda mengucapkan rasa bangga terselebung. "Terimakasih, Ba-san" Balas Itachi. Deidara terlihat sangat bahagia menggendong bayi nya itu. Meskipun, tidak sebesar bayi-bayi kebanyakan. Deidara tetap bersyukur atas kebesaran hati sang pencipta, yang memberikannya anugerah berupa malaikat kecil yang datang ke dalam hidupnya.

"Permisi, maaf telat" Salam Sasori yang baru tiba di ruangan itu bersama sang istri. Semua orang pun menoleh pada kedua pengantin baru itu. "Ahh, maaf Sasori-san saya tidak bisa datang" kata Itachi, mengatakan rasa bersalahnya akan ketidak hadirannya ke pernikahan Sasori dan Sakura.

Deidara memicingkan matanya, melihat kehadiran Sasori dan Sakura. Sakura bahkan menundukan wajahnya (malu memperlihatkan dirinya dihadapan Deidara). Namun, Deidara tidak mengusir mereka. Melainkan wanita blonde itu malah mengulas senyum yang sulit diartikan.

"Jadi, kalian sudah menikah? Selamat ya" Ucap Deidara sambil menimang-nimang pelan buah hatinya. Sepertinya hanya Sakura lah yang dapat mengartikan ucapan Deidara. "Jadi, itu anak mu Dei? Kecil sekali ya, seperti botol kecap" Ejek Sakura.

"Dia masih menjalani perawatan intensif, bagi ku tak masalah selagi aku masih bisa memiliki seorang BAYI" Sahut Deidara-dengan menekankan dibagian kata 'bayi' itu. Lagi-lagi Sakura tertohok mendengar perkataan Deidara. Tanpa sadar, dia mulai mengelus pelan perut datarnya.

"Oh, dan kenalkan ini Uchiha Gaara" Ujar Deidara (lagi) memperkenalkan buah hatinya pada kedua pengantin baru itu. "Kau memakai nama Uchiha untuk bayi mu?" Sindir Sakura. "Tentu saja, apa aku harus memakai nama Akasuna?" Deidara balas menyindir.

Namun, lagi-lagi orang tua Itachi dan orang tua Sakura malah menganggap mereka tengah bersenda gurau. Tapi, kedua suami mereka tahu akan terjadi perang suara diantara mereka. "Maaf, kami harus segera pergi ke bandara..pesawat akan berangkat beberapa jam lagi" Pamit Sasori sambil menggandeng pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Kau tahu Dei? Aku dan suami ku akan pergi berbulan madu" pamer Sakura. "Hahahahaha, aku tidak tertarik dengan hal itu" Timpal Deidara. 'Skak mat'! Lagi-lagi Sakura harus menelan ludah melihat kemenangan Deidara. "Ayo Saku-chan" Ajak Sasori-seraya menyeret pelan sang istri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Skip Time ***

**Deidara's Pov**

Sudah 4 hari aku dan bayi ku menempati apartemen mewah yang Itachi belikan untuk kami. Bayi ku pun juga sudah sedikit lebih kuat dibandingkan beberapa bulan yang lalu. Aku sangat bahagia melihat perkembangannya selama kami tinggal di sini.

Selalu ada hal yang membuat ku tak henti-hentinya tersenyum dengan tingkah yang Gaara lakukan. Seperti halnya, dia akan tertawa jika aku hendak memandikannya. Bahkan, aku sering tertawa jika mendengar dengkuran yang ia hasilkan ketika tengah tertidur. Ada saja kejutan untuk ku dari buah hati ku itu.

"Dia tidur nyenyak sekali" Bisik Itachi, tepat di telinga kiri ku. Aku sedikit merasakan rasa geli dibagian tengkuk ku saat tak sengaja ia menghembuskan nafas di bagian belakang ku. "Nee, 'Tachi-kun Ino dan Konan akan ke sini.. Boleh tidak?" Tanya ku-meminta izin pada suami ku.

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak" sahut Itachi. "Tapi, aku tidak mengizinkan jika mereka meminta Gaa-chan dari ku" tambahnya.

"Hahahhahaha, kau ini" tawa ku. Suami ku ini memang terlihat serius, dan tanpa emosi. Akan tetapi, dia selalu memiliki humor untuk membuat ku tertawa. Dia melakukan itu hanya dihadapan ku saja, dan tidak untuk orang lain. Bahkan, dihadapan kedua orang tua nya sendiri.

"Aku serius" kata Itachi. "Ya, aku tahu itu" sahut ku. Aku pun menggenggam erat tangannya. Rasanya, malam ini begitu dingin sehingga ku beranikan diri ku untuk menggenggam tangannya itu. Hangat..

Itulah yang ku rasakan..

Dia menatap ku bingung. Tak biasanya aku seperti ini, aku pun juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa seperti ini. Dia bagaikan obat penenang dalam hidup ku. Dia bagaikan pencerah yang mencerahkan kelamnya hidup ku. Mungkin berlebihan, tapi begitulah kenyataannya.

Sulit untuk tidak merindukan dirinya yang tengah sibuk bekerja. Aku ingin selalu ada di sisinya, Apapun yang terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Astaga, kamu lucu sekali Gaa-chan" Puji Ino. Ino terlihat sangat kagum dengan keimutan wajah putra pertama ku. Begitupun juga Konan. Mereka datang bersama kekasih mereka. Bahkan, ku dengar Konan dan Yahiko akan melanjutkan hubungan mereka sampai kepelaminan. Tak ku sangka, kisah cinta mereka begitu langgeng.

"Ino-chan tidak lihat? Mama nya saja cantik sekali" Puji Konan. "Hahahaha, tentu saja.. Kalian kan, terkenal sebagai putri kecantikan dulu" Tukas Yahiko sambil melingkarkan lengannya ke bahu sang kekasih (Konan). "Kalau kalian nikah, aku diundang ya" canda Ino. "Terus kalau Ino-chan nikah, kita juga diundang" Ujar ku. Pemuda di samping Ino mengulas senyum seraya mencium kening sahabat ku itu. "Tentu saja" jawab Ino.

"Oh iya, dimana suami mu Dei-chan?" Tanya Konan. "Benar, aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi" timpal Ino. "Dia sedang di kantornya, paling jam 5 nanti pulang" Jawab ku seraya menimang-nimang si kecil Gaara.

"Eh, memangnya Sakura dan Sasori berhenti dari sekolah?" Tanya ku-penasaran. Penasarankah? Tentu saja, aku penasaran dengan kabar terbaru dari suami-istri yang menikah muda seperti ku itu. Mereka itu sudah menikah kan? Bisa jadi mereka tidak melanjutkan sekolah mereka.

"Tidak, kelulusan mereka dipercepat" jawab Ino. "Kau tahu kan, Sasori itu pintar. Jadi kepala sekolah mengizinkan kelulusannya yang di percepat itu" Jelas Konan. "Kalau Sakura, yah.. Kau tahu lah, meskipun dia tidak pintar tapi dia berani menyuap pihak sekolah" tambah Ino. "Itu sih cerita lama" timpal ku. "Hahaha.. Dei-chan bisa saja" Tawa Ino dan Konan bersamaan.

Sungguh..

Aku sangat merindukan hal dimana aku, Konan dan Ino saling bersenda gurau menghabiskan waktu kita di kelas, dimana tak ada satu sensei pun yang datang ke kelas kami. Kami saling menyayangi, kami berbagai bersama, saling melindungi dan saling menguatkan satu sama lain. Aku juga rindu saat-saat aku dan kedua sahabat ku itu **hang out **ke mall-mall dan **hunting-hunting **berbagai macam baju disana. Tapi jangan salah! Meskipun begitu, kami tidak pernah memakai uang orang tua kami. Kami selalu mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli perlengkapan gadis sebaya kami. Bahkan pernah, kami rela menjadi pekerja **part time **di sebuah cafe milik kekasih Ino, Shimura Sai. Anak tunggal dari seorang politikus ternama bernama Shimura Danzo.

Kami sangat menikmati masa remaja kami. Sampai suatu hari aku harus berpisah dari mereka, karena bayi yang ada di kandungan ku itu. "Setelah ini, kau akan meneruskan sekolah lagi Dei-chan?" Tanya Konan. "Aku akan mengejar Paket saja" jawab ku santai. Konan tersenyum dan menepuk pelan bahu ku. "Kau hebat, kawan!" Seru Konan. "Ya, kau wanita hebar" Timpal Yahiko. "Aku saja belum tentu kuat jika ada di posisi yang sama dengan mu" Ujar Ino. "Dei-san, kami sangat menghargai perjuangan mu.. Aku jadi tahu, seperti inilah perjuangan mendiang ibu ku" Sai ikut menimpali.

Jika mengingat Sai yang tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu sejak ia bayi. Akan tetapi Sai selalu mengingat akan perjuangan ibu nya yang telah melahirkan diri nya. Dia tidak pernah membenci suatu takdir yang telah terjadi padanya.

Takdir dimana ia harus berpisah dengan ibu kandungnya. Sang ayah, yang sibuk selalu memiliki waktu untuk menemaninya pergi berziarah ke makam mendiang sang ibu. Ayah Sai itu sudah tua, maklum saja Danzo-san itu menikah saat usianya sudah mencapai 40 tahun. Dia menikah dengan seorang gadis bernama Mei Terumi yang saat itu baru berusia 20 tahun. Jadi ayah Sai baru memiliki seorang anak saat usianya sudah mencapai kepala empat. Itu sebabnya Ayah Sai sangat menyayangi nya lebih dari apapun, meskipun dia bukanlah tipe seorang ayah yang bisa mengatakannya lewat kata-kata.

"Oek..Oekk..Oekk.."

Tangisan bayi ku terdengar nyaring. Apa yang salah? Apa Gaara haus? Ku rasa tidak, aku selalu memberikannya asi melalui botol susu bayi miliknya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan ku, aku tidak suka menyusui putra ku di depan banyak orang kecuali Itachi. Bagi ku, yang boleh melihat keindahan semua milik ku hanya suami ku. Meskipun aku sendiri masih sedikit meragukan dirinya.

Entahlah..

Aku hanya ragu, ragu akan diri ku yang selalu takut tidak bisa menjadi istri yang baik untuk nya. Dan ada sesuatu yang menganjal dalam lubuk hati ku. Jujur saja, aku masih memikirkan Sasori. Ada rasa cemburu jika mengingatnya yang kini sudah menjadi milik Sakura. Tapi dilain pihak, aku juga takut jika Itachi pergi meninggalkan ku, aku takut jika Itachi sakit, aku takut jika Itachi membenci ku. Aku sangat takut, takut sekali.

Ketakutan akan kehilangan Itachi, sepertinya begitu berbeda dari rasa takut ku akan kehilangan Sasori. Aku tak mengerti, dengan perasaan ku sendiri. Padahal, Itachi sudah menunjukan betapa tulusnya dia mencintai ku juga 'si kecil' Gaara. Tapi sangat sulit untuk menghilangkan rasa keraguan ku.

"Ohh, jadi Gaa-chan gak suka di cuekin ya?" Tanya Ino-dengan nada bercandanya.

Baru saja hendak menimpali perkataan Ino. Tiba-tiba saja pintu depan terbuka, "Tadaima" Ucapan salam suami ku pun terdengar diiringi munculnya sosok dirinya yang sedikit terkejut melihat kehadiran teman-teman ku.

"Okaeri" sahut kami bersamaan. "Itachi-kun, tumben sekali pulang cepat?" Tanya ku heran. Biasanya Itachi selalu pulang tepat waktu, bahkan telat 4 jam jika sudah berurusan dengan perusahaan milik ayahnya. Sang dokter multi-talents itu pun berjalan mendekati ku, dan mengecup singkat kening ku.

"Awww, so sweet" Puji Ino dan Konan.

"Oh ada Sai-kun ya" sapa Itachi.

Kami semua (minus Itachi, Gaara dan Sai) hanya mengedipkan kelopak mata kami. Heran, kenapa mereka bisa saling mengenal satu sama lain. "Itachi-nii, sekarang tambah hebat saja" puji Sai. "Terimakasih, makanya kau cepat selesaikan sekolah mu, dan Oh ada Yahiko rupanya" Tukas Itachi.

"Hah, dasar Uchiha" Gumam Yahiko. Mengingat jika Yahiko pernah 3 tahun tinggal kelas. Memang seharusnya dia satu angkatan dengan Itachi. Akan tetapi, dulu Yahiko terlalu bengal sehingga para sensei di sekolah kami enggan menaikannya.

"Kau sudah terlihat dewasa sobat" Puji Itachi. "Terimakasih, berkat istri mu. Aku sudah taubat" sahut Yahiko. Itachi melirik ke arah ku. Tatapan bangga ku lihat jelas di mata onyx miliknya. "Teruskan usaha keluarga mu Yahiko" Kata Itachi. "Aku terharu, kau memang sahabat baik ku chi" Timpal Yahiko, segera memeluk suami ku.

"Karena manusia tak selamanya hidup seperti ini terus kan?" Tanya Itachi. "Aku menyesal! Seandainya saja, aku serius belajar mungkin saat ini aku lebih hebat dari mu" canda Yahiko. "Kita tak bisa menjadi hebat. Tanpa seorang wanita hebat di sisi kita" Ujar Itachi, mengulas senyum kepada ku.

Yahiko pun segera mengecup kening Konan. Semburat merah terlihat jelas di wajah sahabat ku itu. Terkadang mereka benar-benar terlihat sangat serasi.

**End Of Dei's Pov**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal Pov**

Di sebuah apartemen yang terlihat mewah nan mahal,kelihatannya sedang terjadi keributan yang terdengar, dari kamar utama. Dimana sepasang suami istri tengah cek-cok mempermasalahkan hal-hal yang menurut sang suami itu tidak penting. Hari-hari mereka selalu saja diisi oleh keributan-keributan yang seakan tak pernah ada habisnya.

"Kau pikir aku mau seperti ini? Menjadi seorang wanita yang tidak pernah bisa memiliki keturunan? Dimana otak mu itu Sasori!" Seru seorang wanita bersurai soft pink, dengan penuh kekesalan. "Kau sengaja membunuh bayi mu sendiri, kenapa aku yang dituduh!" Sahut sang suami.

Tunggal Akasuna itu benar-benar keras kepala, sedangkan tunggal Haruno benar-benar egois dalam mempertahankan pendapatnya. Baginya dia benar, dan Sasori salah. Sakura tidak pernah mau mengoreksi kesalahannya. Dia tetap egois, dan selalu menyalahkan suaminya, Sasori.

"Aku tidak pernah berniat membunuhnya!" Geram Sakura. Tak terima dengan perkataan Sasori yang menuduhnya telah membunuh darah dagingnya sendiri. "Kau biadab!" Seru Sasori. "Aku? Biadab? Lalu apa kabarnya dengan mu?" Balas Sakura.

Sasori tertegun dengan 'balasan' Sakura yang benar-benar menohok hatinya. Perkataan Sakura seakan membuktikan jika Sasori benar-benar ayah yang biadab yang telah menelantarkan putranya sendiri.

"Kau pengecut! Bahkan, kau tidak berani mengakui bahwa Gaara adalah putra mu" cibir Sakura. Kedua kaki Sasori seakan tidak bisa lagi menahan berat badannya. Perlahan-lahan pria itu terjatuh ke lantai dengan posisi terduduk. Hatinya sakit jika mengingat ia yang tidak bisa merawat Gaara, meskipun dia adalah ayah biologisnya sendiri.

"Jika aku pengecut, kenapa kau masih menikahi ku juga?" Lirih Sasori. "A..Aku" Gagap Sakura. "Aku bukan seorang ayah yang baik" ujar Sasori. Sakura terbelalak mendengar ucapan dari suaminya. Sasori terlihat lemah jika mereka tengah mengungkit Deidara dan 'si kecil' Gaara. Hati Sakura hancur melihat Sasori yang tak pernah menganggap keberadaannya. "Kenapa selalu Deidara yang ada di pikiran mu Sasori?" Tanya Sakura.

"Apa artinya aku untuk mu?" Tambahnya.

Sasori tidak menjawab, dia sendiri pun juga tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari sang istri. Dia masih sangat mencintai Deidara. Hanya Deidara, cinta pertamanya. Cinta pandangan pertama saat ia menjadi pembimbing Mos untuk para siswa/siswi yang memasuki ajaran baru. Di lapangan sekolah, dimana Sasori melihat indahnya mata biru Deidara. Dimana Sakura saat itu terlihat jealous dengan kecantikan Deidara, sehingga dia memotong rambut panjang kouhai baru nya itu.

"Mengapa aku tak pernah ada di hati mu?" Suara Sakura lagi-lagi membuyarkan lamunannya. Sasori menatap mata emerald Sakura, dimana emerald itu terlihat sendu menatap dirinya. Rasa bersalah pun muncul di hati Sasori. "Maaf" ucap Sasori.

"Aku hanya belum siap, jika nanti kita tidak memiliki seorang anak" imbuhnya. Sakura menyeringai di dalam hatinya. Ya, perangkap yang ia pasang telah berhasil menjebak Sasori. Ternyata mudah saja membuat Sasori luluh. Dia pun tak menyangka, jika kelemahan Sasori tidak bisa melihat seorang wanita menangis di hadapannya.

"Ambilah Gaara dari tangan Deidara, dengan begitu kita bisa merawatnya kan" Usul Sakura.

Sasori berpikir sejenak, usul yang Sakura cetuskan memang usul yang sangat brilliant. Dengan begitu, Sasori bisa merawat dan mengasuh buah hatinya itu. Tapi dia juga memikirkan perasaan Deidara, jika nanti Gaara diambil dari nya. Deidara pasti akan sangat membencinya, dan tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya.

"Akan aku pikirkan" Ujar Sasori.

'Selangkah lagi..kau akan sangat menderita Dei' Batin Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** 1 tahun kemudian ***

Di tengah hiruk pikuk pusat perbelanjaan yang berada di kawasan kota Konoha, terlihat dua orang tua muda sedang menggandeng seorang balita bersurai merah bata yang sedang terlihat lincah-lincahnya di usianya yang kini baru menginjak 1 tahun.

Tak ada rasa lelah bagi tubuh kecilnya itu. Ia nampak bersemangat sekali saat ayah dan ibu nya menggandeng kedua tangan mungilnya itu. "Ma..ma..ma" Oceh Gaara. Bayi prematur itu, kini sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang balita yang sehat, pintar dan sangat menggemaskan.

"Sudah ya sayang? Mama lelah" Ujar Deidara. Sudah 2 jam lebih dia dan sang suami, berkeliling untuk menemani putra pertama mereka bermain. Awalnya mereka hendak membeli baju untuk balita imut itu. Namun akhirnya mereka berakhir dengan si kecil Gaara yang enggan untuk memasuki toko perlengkapan bayi itu.

"Hahaha, sini papa gendong. Mama sudah lelah tuh" Timpal sang papa, yang segera mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dan menggendongnya. "Kita istirahat dulu ya Itachi-kun"Pinta Deidara. Deidara heran, apakah bayinya tidak merasa lelah? Seakan Gaara memiliki persediaan energi yang sangat banyak di tubuh mungilnya itu.

"Kau kalah sama Gaa-chan" canda Itachi. Deidara menggembungkan pipinya-Ngambek, di bercandai seperti itu oleh Itachi.

"Yosh, Itachi" Sapa seseorang yang berada tepat di belakang mereka.

Itachi dan Deidara segera berbalik badan dan mendapati seorang pria bertubuh jangkung, dengan wajah yang bisa dikatakan langka untuk spesiesnya. Deidara hampir saja pingsan melihat sosok pria yang tengah mendorong kereta bayi.

"Kisame" sahut Itachi. Itachi mempertahankan Imej coolnya di depan pria aneh bernama Kisame itu. "Sudah lama tak bertemu, apa kau sudah mendapatkan impian mu menjadi dokter?" Tanya Kisame. "Tentu saja, bagaimana dengan mu?" Itachi bertanya balik.

"Tentu saja, dan oh.. Apa wanita cantik ini istri mu?" Tanya Kisame (lagi). "Ya, dia istri ku" jawab Itachi. Itachi pun melirik ke arah kereta bayi, dimana seorang bayi berusia 8 bulan tengah menggigit-gigit sebuah **bitting ring **berwarna biru. "Dia putra ku, Sui-chan" Jelas Kisame yang melihat arah pandang Itachi.

"Dimana istri mu?" Tanya Itachi. "Dia sedang berbelanja, karena Sui-chan bosan jadi aku mengajaknya berkeliling" jawab Kisame. "Dan biar ku tebak, balita ini pasti putra mu" tebak Kisame. "Ya" jawab Itachi, membenarkan. "Kenapa tidak mirip?" Tanya Kisame.

Degg..

Pertanyaan Kisame membuat keduanya terdiam. "Itachi-kun, aku lapar" seru Deidara, mengalihkan pertanyaan Kisame. "Uumm, baiklah. Ayo kita cari restauran di dekat sini" Ajak Itachi. Kisame yang melihat sinyal-sinyal buruk atas pertanyaannya pun, menjadi tidak enak hati. "Ok, kalau begitu kamu duluan ya" pamit Kisame. "Ya, hati-hati!" Seru Itachi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Skip Time**

Sepulang dari pusat perbelanjaan, Deidara nampak enggan untuk berbicara. Itachi tahu apa yang terjadi. Pertanyaan Kisame lah yang membuat istrinya bungkam, tak mau bicara. Rasa bersalah menyeruak masuk ke dalam rongga dadanya. "Dei" Itachi menyapa sang istri yang sedang memandang kosong 'si kecil' Gaara yang tengah tertidur sambil mengulum **binky baby **miliknya. "Maaf" sahut Deidara. "Kenapa minta maaf?" Tanya Itachi. "Apa kau malu karena Gaara berbeda dengan kita berdua?" Deidara balik bertanya.

Itachi menghela nafas, dia bingung. Padahal sudah 1 tahun mereka menikah. Tapi kenapa Deidara masih canggung padanya? Seakan Deidara masih meragukan dirinya. "Apa kau meragukan ku?" Alih-alih menjawab, Itachi malah balik bertanya.

Pertanyaan dari Itachi berhasil menohok rongga dada wanita yang sudah 1 tahun menjadi pasangan hidupnya itu. Deidara benar-benar tidak tahu akan menjawab apa. Dia sendiri pun masih bingung dengan perasaannya terhadap Itachi. "Maaf, aku memang tidak seperti ayah biologis Gaa-chan" Lirih Itachi.

Itachi pun segera berjalan menuju pintu kamar buah hatinya itu. Baru saja beberapa langkah berjalan, Deidara mulai membuka suara. "Jangan pergi! Ku mohon jangan pergi!" Pinta Deidara. Itachi pun berbalik badan kembali, dan menemukan Deidara yang sudah berhadapan 5 meter darinya itu. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkan kalian" Kata Itachi.

"Bisa ku pegang janji mu?" Deidara bertanya. "Ya" jawab Itachi. Deidara pun segera berlari pelan dan memeluk erat tubuh sang suami. Pelukan yang sangat hangat seperti pelukan yang pernah sang ibu berikan padanya. "Aku memang masih ragu dengan perasaan ku" Ungkap Deidara. Itachi tertegun mendengar pernyataan Deidara. "Tapi bukan berarti aku meragukan ketulusan mu" Sambungnya.

"Akan ku buat keraguan mu hilang" Itachi berkata. Deidara pun memisahkan dirinya dari tubuh pria bertubuh tegap itu, ditatapnya dua iris Onyx itu. "Ya, bantu aku menghilangkan semua keraguan ku" timpal Deidara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinar matahari menerobos memasuki jendela yang baru terbuka setengah itu. Deidara mengerjapkan kelopak matanya berkali-kali ketika sinar matahari pagi menerpa wajahnya. Ia pun menoleh ke samping kanannya, tak ada sosok sang suami yang biasanya tertidur di sampingnya itu. Ia mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Seketika wajah putihnya itu merona, begitu mengingat kejadian tadi malam bersama suaminya.

"Selamat pagi"

Mendengar suara sosok yang sedang dipikirkan olehnya itu, Deidara segera menoleh. Dan menemukan sang suami bersama buah hatinya di gendongan suaminya. "Pagi" Sahut Deidara, mengulas senyum pada keduanya.

Itachi berjalan mendekati sang istri yang tengah duduk bersandaran, di sandaran kasur milik mereka. "Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk mu" Ujar Itachi-sambil mendudukan dirinya di tepi tempat tidur. "Apa Gaa-chan sudah mandi?" Tanya Deidara sambil membawa Gaara ke pangkuannya. "Tentu saja" jawab Itachi.

"Aku bangun siang sekali" Kata Deidara setelah melirik jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 9 pagi. Itachi tersenyum dan mengecup singkat pipi sang istri. "Wajah mu seperti udang rebus saja" goda Itachi. Deidara yang tengah memangku Gaara pun, melesakan wajahnya ke kepala sang buah hati (menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajah cantiknya).

"Kalau seperti itu, wajah mu bisa samar dengan rambut Gaa-chan" canda Itachi. Deidara lagi-lagi menggembungkan kedua pipi chubby nya, menunjukan kekesalannya. Itachi yang tak tahan melihat keimutan sang istri pun, malah mencubit pipi kiri istri tercinta nya itu.

"Tadi Kaa-san telpon, dia ingin kita bermain ke mansion nanti siang" Jelas Itachi.

"Nanti? Kenapa buru-buru sekali?" Tanya Deidara. "Mungkin dia sudah merindukan cucu merah batanya ini" jawab Itachi sambil merebut **binky baby **milik Gaara-berniat menjahili malaikat kecilnya itu. "Uuhhh.." Protes Gaara, seraya menggembungkan kedua pipi chubby nya itu. Hal yang sering dilakukan Deidara ketika dia sedang kesal, menuruni pada buah hatinya.

"Kamu itu jahil sekali" Deidara nampak memarahi sang suami. Namun Itachi hanya tertawa seperti tidak ada rasa bersalah sama sekali di wajah tampannya itu. "Bersiap-siaplah, jam 11 nanti kita berangkat" Seru Itachi mulai beranjak dari duduknya. "Cepat mandi, dan sarapan" tambahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Mansion Uchiha ***

Sekitar pukul 1 siang, akhirnya Itachi dan Deidara sampai di tempat dimana kedua orang tua Itachi tinggal. Mikoto dan Fugaku menyambut mereka berdua. Terlebih pada si kecil Gaara, Mikoto begitu antusias untuk segera menggendongnya. "Wah, cucu Ba-chan sudah besar ya" Puji Mikoto seraya mengangkat tubuh kecil Gaara. "Ma..ma..ma..ma" Oceh Gaara. Tak ada rontaan darinya, balita merah bata itu menurut saja jika orang lain menggendongnya.

"Gaa-chan" seru seorang bocah bersurai raven berlari-lari kecil menuju Gaara. "Sasuke-kun" Beo Deidara. Sasuke mengulas senyum pada Deidara, "ayo main sama Nii-san" ajak Sasuke, seraya mengayunkan pelan kaki mungil Gaara yang tengah berada di gendongan sang ibu.

"Sasuke itu Ji-san bukan Nii-san nya Gaa-chan" Ujar Fugaku mengingatkan status si bungsu untuk cucu nya. Sasuke memang selalu lupa akan status nya yang sudah menjadi seorang paman untuk anak pertama dari kakak tercintanya, Uchiha Itachi.

Deidara dan Itachi tertawa pelan, menanggapi sikap polos Sasuke.

"Permisi Mikoto-sama, Kushina-san dan keluarganya telah tiba" Jelas seorang maid yang memberitahukan kedatangan Kushina. "Ahh, Apa kami terlambat?" Tanya seorang wanita bersurai merah yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di depan pintu bersama seorang bocah laki-laki bersurai blonde.

"Mama" Seru Deidara berlari pelan hendak memeluk sang ibu. Pelukan hangat antara ibu dan anak terjadi, Deidara begitu merindukan sosok yang sangat ia rindukan itu. "Naru-chan" Deidara melepaskan pelukan sang ibu dan beralih memeluk adik kecilnya itu. Bocah yang kini sudah menginjak usia 7 tahun itu nampak bahagia bertemu dengan kakak perempuannya.

"Hai, Naru-chan" sapa Sasuke yang tengah menggandeng pergelangan tangan keponakannya. "Hai, Sasuke-senpai" sahut Naru. Gaara kecil pun segera melepas gandengan tangan Sasuke dan berjalan tertatih-tatih memeluk Naruto. Kelakuan Gaara itu pun mengundang tawa dari orang-orang dewasa yang berada di sana.

"Kushina-chan, di mana Madara-kun?" Tanya Mikoto seiring ia menghentikan tawanya. "Dia sedang dinas ke Belgia. Mikoto-chan, bagaimana dengan pestanya?" Tanya Kushina. "Pesta? Pesta apa Mama?" Tanya Deidara, tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata ibu kandungnya dan ibu mertuanya.

Kushina dan Mikoto saling bertatapan, "ada saja" kata mereka bersamaan. "Dasar ibu-ibu arisan" Umpat Fugaku sedikit sebal dengan sang istri, karena ia juga tidak diberitahukan mengenai 'pesta' yang akan diadakan oleh kedua wanita dewasa itu.

Itachi menggeleng pelan melihat sang ayah yang sepertinya sedang 'ngambek' dengan sang ibu. "Tou-san kenapa?" Bisik Deidara tepat di telinga sang suami. " Pasti gara-gara Kaa-san" Jawab Itachi, berbisik pelan. "Ada-ada saja" Gumam Deidara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kita sudah 1 tahun berada di Korea, kapan kita kembali ke Konoha?" Tanya seorang wanita bersurai merah jambu, kepada seorang pria bersurai merah maroon yang tengah berkutat di depan laptop. "Ku rasa besok, karena kita diundang untuk datang ke pesta yang diadakan oleh keluarga Uchiha" jawab pria itu seraya melepas kacamata yang bertengger manis di hidungnya.

Tak terasa sudah 1 tahun lamanya, Sakura dan Sasori menetap di Korea. Apartemen yang mereka sewa pun juga sudah menjadi milik mereka berdua. Apartemen yang selalu tampak sepi dari langkah kaki-kaki kecil yang berlarian, terkadang membuat kejenuhan untuk keduanya.

"Aku ingin Gaara tinggal disini! Kau kan ayahnya, apa harus aku lagi yang usaha?" Tanya Sakura. "Kenapa kau tetap bersikeras merebut Gaara dari Deidara? Dia itu putra ku, bukan putra mu" Sahut Sasori. Sebenarnya Sasori tidak ingin mengambil Gaara dari Deidara. Baginya Gaara sudah dirawat oleh orang yang tepat saja itu juga sudah cukup.

"Aku tidak suka Gaara diasuh oleh wanita seperti dia! Kau itu kan ayahnya" Bentak Sakura. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti oleh sikap Sasori yang lembek itu. Kalau Sasori terus-terusan seperti ini, akan sangat sulit untuknya membuat hidup Deidara menderita.

"Apa hubungannya? Deidara itu ibunya, Gaara membutuhkan seorang ibu yang baik untuk pertumbuhannya" Balas Sasori.

"Atau kau ingin membuat hidup Deidara semakin menderita?" Tanya Sasori, seiring ia mencium bau kejahatan yang akan Sakura lakukan. "Kenapa semua orang menyukainya? Apa hebatnya dia? Dia itu hanya wanita murahan yang menjajakan dirinya pada orang lain" cibir Sakura mengeluarkan semua uneg-uneg yang ada di pikirannya.

"Kau juga! Kenapa kau bisa terperangkap olehnya?" Tanya Sakura seraya menunjuk Sasori dengan telunjuknya.

Plakk..

Tamparan Sasori mengenai telak wajah Sakura. Sakura terkejut dengan apa yang Sasori lakukan padanya. Ini kali pertama Sasori bermain kasar padanya. "Bercerminlah sebelum kau menghina orang lain!" Seru Sasori bergegas meninggalkan Sakura yang terpaku sambil memegang pipinya.

Sasori benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Kenapa setiap mereka mengobrol pasti berakhir dengan pertengkaran kesalahpahaman antara ia dan Sakura. Sejujurnya, Sasori sangat lelah jika harus bertengkar setiap hari. Tapi apa boleh buat? Sakura selalu saja menjadi api penyulut dalam pertengkaran mereka.

Sedangkan Sakura sendiri masih duduk terdiam dan masih dengan setianya memegang pipi kanannya.

"Awas kau Deidara" Ancam Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Maaf kalau Chapter kali ini Jelek, tapi sangat dimohonkan jangan sampai di Flame. Usahakan untuk yang anti sama Fanfict-Fanfict **Genderbend** harap langsung tinggalkan laman ini! Jangan Nge-flame.. Demi tuhan, kalau masih ada yang nge-Flame berarti termasuk **Tunanetra.**

Maaf kalau bahasa ku kasar.. ^^

Soalnya kemarin banyak Author-Author lain yang di flame sama yang Anti Genderbend, dan anti Yaoi. Dan termasuk kita juga kena Flame. Hehehehehe.. Karena gak mau kejadian keulang lagi, mohon jangan tinggalkan Flame di sini! Ngerusak mata aja..

**So, Mind To Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**BABY AND ME**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**Pairing : Saso(Fem)Dei/Ita(Fem)Dei/SasoSaku**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**StoryBy©MisaAndAnaru**

**Warning : Semua chara OOC, bagi yang tidak**

**suka**

**Harap meninggalkan laman ini, jangan nge-Flame ok!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it Minna-san^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Deidara Namikaze (16) harus kehilangan masa remaja nya,akibat pergaulan bebasnya. Ia pun harus menerima jalan masa depan yang sudah ia pilih. Hidup bersama seorang bayi laki-laki,tanpa seorang ayah. Membuatnya harus berjuang hidup sendirian,hingga suatu hari ia bertemu dengan seorang Itachi (19) yang jatuh hati pada nya. Namun,disaat itu pula mantan kekasih Deidara yang juga ayah biologis dari putra nya hadir kembali dan berniat menikahi dirinya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**"Ketika,dia menyatakan rasa cinta nya pada mu,**_

_**ketika dia mengucapkan janji-janji nya pada**_

_**mu.. Dan di saat itu lah,kau kehilangan mahkota**_

_**yang sangat berharga milik mu"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Deidara's Pov**

Hari ini adalah hari ke-2 dimana kami sekeluarga berada di rumah mertua ku. Kami memang memutuskan untuk menginap di mansion Uchiha, atas paksakan ayah dan ibu mertua, dengan alasan 'masih merindukan cucu pertama mereka'.

Karena tidak tega, akhirnya aku dan Itachi mengalah untuk menuruti permintaan kedua orang tuanya itu.

"Ma..maa..maa" Ocehan si kecil Gaara keluar dari bibir mungilnya, saat aku tengah menyuapinya bubur sayur yang ku buat khusus untuknya. Jangan tanya kenapa, karena Itachi tidak mengizinkan ku menggunakan bubur bayi instant bagi putra kami. Ia takut jika ada bahan mengandung pengawet meskipun setitik saja, pada makanan yang dimakan buah hati kami.

"Kenapa mama terus? Papanya mana?" Canda Kaa-san (Mikoto) sambil mencubit gemas malaikat kecil ku itu. Gaara yang tengah berada di **baby walker **miliknya hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, dengan mulut yang penuh dengan bubur.

"Papanya tidak dianggap" Timpal Tou-san sambil menyeruput kopi hitam miliknya. "Jangan begitu Fugaku!" Seru Kaa-san, "biarkan saja, dulu Itachi juga begitu" sungut Tou-san kesal. Sepertinya, Tou-san sedang 'ngambek' karena Kaa-san melarang Tou-san untuk mendekati cucunya. Bagaimana tidak? Tou-san itu masih sering lupa untuk mencuci tangannya, ketika sedang memegang putra ku. Kaa-san sangat takut, jika Gaara 'sakit' hanya karena Jii-chan nya, yang memiliki kebiasaan buruk itu.

"Dasar kekanak-kanakan" Umpat Kaa-san. Sepertinya Kaa-san sangat suka membuat Tou-san OOC seperti tadi. Seorang Uchiha Fugaku, yang terkenal dingin, tanpa ekpresi, bisa menjadi Out Of Character jika sudah bersama sang istri. Persis, seperti Itachi yang selalu bertingkah manja, jika hanya bersama ku.

"Tadaima" Ucap suara baritone, yang sudah kami tunggu-tunggu kehadirannya. "Okaeri" sahut kami bertiga. Seketika wajah lelah suami ku itu terganti dengan senyuman, begitu melihat sosok buah hatinya. "Rindu papa tidak?" Tanya Itachi seraya berjalan mendekati putra kami. "M..mamau..mamau" ronta si kecil Gaara sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak kecupan yang dihadiahkan sang papa di pipi chubby nya itu.

Aku tertawa pelan, melihat tingkah lucu Gaara. Bagi ku dialah sosok 'malaikat' di hidup ku, dan suamiku. Kami berdua sangat menyayanginya. Apapun akan kami lakukan untuk terus melihatnya tertawa. "Makan yang banyak ya!" Seru Itachi, mengusap pelan surai merah bata milik putra kami.

"Pa..Pa.." Oceh Gaara.

Kami semua pun terkejut mendengar 'ocehan' Gaara yang untuk pertama kalinya, ia mengatakan 'PAPA'. Padahal, Itachi terus berusaha mengajari Gaara untuk memanggilnya 'PAPA'. Namun tetap saja, Gaara akan mengatakan 'MAMA' bukan 'PAPA'. Dan akhirnya Itachi putus asa untuk mengajarinya. Bagi Itachi, Jika nanti Gaara sudah besar, pasti dia akan mengerti untuk memanggil Itachi dengan sebutan 'PAPA'.

"Eh, tadi Gaa-chan bilang 'PAPA'" Sorak Itachi. Senang kah? Tentu saja, pada akhirnya Gaara bisa memanggil dirinya 'PAPA'. Sebuah kejadian ter-istimewa untuk dirinya. "Waahh, Hebat ya"Puji Kaa-san-Mengangkat tubuh kecil Gaara dan menggesek-gesekan pipinya ke pipi Chubby Gaara. "Pa..Pa" Oceh Gaara, seiring dengan senyum lima jari yang selalu ia tunjukan dengan gigi-gigi yang masih belum lengkap di gusinya.

Gaara merentangkan tangannya pada sang papa, pertanda minta di gendong oleh suami ku.

"Kamu kangen papa ya?" Tanya Itachi seraya mengelap bibir Gaara yang sedikit belepotan dengan bubur. Gaara mengangguk lucu, dan membuat kami gemas untuk mencubit kedua pipi gembil itu. Namun, jika di hadapan Itachi tak ada satu pun yang berani mencubit kedua pipi putra kami, kecuali Mama dan Kaa-san.

Itachi memang tidak suka jika melihat Gaara dicubit, karena dia berpikir, Itu akan sangat mengganggu kenyamanan putra kami. Tapi tetap saja banyak yang nekad, dan sepertinya sudah kebal dengan **deathglare **milik Uchiha sulung itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ck, Kaa-san itu menyebalkan" Gerutu Itachi. Aku yang kini tengah **menina-bobokan **'si kecil' Gaara, hanya menoleh kepadanya. Kini, kami ber-3 tengah berada di dalam kamar milik suami ku, sebelum kami menikah dan pindah ke apartemen.

Dia yang sedang duduk di atas kasur sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di sandaran kasur, terlihat tengah gusar dengan kejadian 1 jam yang lalu. Dimana sang ibu mengatakan bahwa akan 'mengadakan pesta' untuk merayakan pesta ulang tahun putra kami yang ke-1.

Padahal ulang tahun Gaara sudah lewat beberapa bulan lalu. Lagipula, Gaara juga masih kecil. Masih belum mengerti, jika harus dirayakan ramai-ramai dan semeriah yang akan Kaa-san dan mama adakan. Paling juga yang datang kerabat serta rekan-rekan perusahaan Uchiha saja.

"Sudahlah Itachi-kun. Tidak apa-apa, sekalian kan memperkenalkan Gaara pada rekan-rekan kerja mu" Hibur ku. Ya, hanya itu yang bisa ku lakukan. Memangnya aku harus apa? Percuma saja, jika aku meminta mama dan Kaa-san membatalkan acara itu. Tou-san saja tak bisa, apalagi kami? Sebetulnya aku juga tidak setuju. Putra ku itu kan masih kecil, lagi pula menurut ku ultah anak seusia Gaara cukup berkumpul saja dengan keluarganya pasti juga sudah meriah.

"Memang sih, tapi kenapa terlalu mendadak begini" kesalnya. Ku tidurkan Gaara ke **box **bayi miliknya. Dia tidak rewel, hanya saja sedikit terusik dengan gerakan ku yang mungkin terlalu tiba-tiba. "Kalau Itachi-kun tidak mau, ya tidak usah datang saja besok malam" Timpal ku, seraya merebahkan tubuh ku ke ranjang.

"Mana bisa begitu? Nanti siapa yang menjaga mu dan Gaa-chan?" Tanya Itachi.

Aku menggedikan bahu ku, benar-benar aneh! Padahal dia sendiri yang protes dengan pesta ultah itu. Bagi ku sih mudah saja, jika dia tidak setuju dengan pesta perayaan ultah Gaara, Tak usah hadir saja. Gampang kan?

"Kamu marah?" Tanya Itachi (lagi). Dia pun menarik tubuh ku mendekati tubuhnya yang terbilang **six pack**. "Tidak, hanya saja Itachi-kun banyak protes" Jelas ku, apa adanya. "Maaf! Aku hanya tidak begitu suka, dengan Pesta" Sesalnya. Tidak suka dengan pesta? Oh, ya! Aku hampir melupakan satu fakta, yang tidak Itachi sukai.

Suami ku ini sangat tidak menyukai keramaian. Maka dari itu, dia tidak terlalu suka jika berlama-lama di sebuah pesta.

Itachi nampak berpikir sejenak. Wajah tampannya, semakin terlihat tampan ketika dalam keadaan serius seperti ini. Dia benar-benar terlihat dewasa, juga tampan. Jujur saja, sulit bagi ku untuk mengatakannya dengan kata-kata. Seperti kehabisan kata, untuk mengungkapkan mengenai sosoknya itu.

"Kalau begitu-" Itachi menggantung kalimatnya sejenak. "Besok aku akan berdiri di samping mu dan putra kita" lanjutnya.

Aku mengangguk setuju dan segera menarik selimut menutupi tubuh ku. "Good night, dear" Ucap Itachi seraya memberikan kecupan selamat malam di kening ku. "Good night too" sahut ku.

**End Deidara's Pov**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal Pov**

"Semua sudah disiapkan, Sakura-sama" ujar seorang butler bertubuh tegap, kepada seorang wanita bersurai merah jambu. Wanita itu melepas kacamata hitamnya, dan menghitung beberapa koper miliknya, seakan tidak ingin ada salah satu yang tertinggal. "Kerja bagus" Wanita itu melenggangkan kakinya meninggalkan beberapa butler yang menggelengkan kepalanya, melihat tingkah pongah sang majikan.

"Kau tak perlu membawa koper sebanyak itu" Kata seorang pria bersurai merah maroon, yang sudah 1 tahun menjadi suaminya. "Kau itu cerewet sekali" cibir sang istri. Sasori hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati, dengan sikap Sakura yang terlampau berani padanya.

Apa wanita ini tidak diajarkan sopan santun, bagaimana menghormati orang lain? Kenapa Sakura selalu memerintah orang lain seenaknya saja? Cih, wanita egois, keras kepala, manja! Selalu saja berbuat sesuka hatinya.

"Sesampai di Konoha, aku mau kau meminta hak asuh Gaara pada Deidara" Ujar Sakura sambil memoleskan lipstick di bibirnya. "Kita tidak bisa seenaknya saja merebut nya" Timpal Sasori.

Bodoh..

Benar-benar bodoh!

Sakura meminta dirinya untuk meminta hak asuh Gaara pada sang ibu. Waraskah wanita itu? Sepertinya tidak! Sakura menganggap jika hal itu bisa dengan mudahnya dilakukan layaknya membalik telapak tangan. Padahal, jika dilihat dari sudut pandang orang-orang yang berpikiran jernih, meminta hak asuh seorang anak kepada orang tua yang selama ini mengasuhnya, tidak semudah membalik telapak tangan.

"Jangan berpikir jika itu mudah!" Seru Sasori, sambil terus mendorong troli berisikan tumpukan koper milik mereka. Sakura merenggut tak suka. Jika, seperti ini terus rencananya pasti akan gagal. "Lagi pula, kau ini siapa Sakura? Kau tak ada hubungan dengan Gaara" Tambah Sasori, semakin membuat sang istri merenggut tidak suka.

Suasana di bandara memang sangat ramai dengan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Sakura risih dengan tatapan gadis-gadis yang menatap penuh minat pada Sasori. Tidak rela, jika suaminya di lirik orang lain, Sakura pun segera bergelayut manja di lengan sang suami. Sasori yang mengetahui hal itu, hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang melihat sisi posesif sang istri.

"Jika kau ingin memiliki seorang anak, kita bisa mengadopsinya dari panti asuhan" Usul Sasori. "Aku hanya mau Gaara" Rengek Sakura. "Jangan manja! Aku tidak suka wanita manja" kata Sasori begitu menusuk.

"Lebih baik anda gagalkan niat anda nona! Karena biar bagaimana pun, sudah menjadi takdir anda seperti ini" Ujar seorang gadis bersurai blonde yang tiba-tiba saja datang menasehati Sakura, dan menahan tangan kiri Sakura.

"SHION!" Seru seorang gadis bersurai blonde lainnya, memanggil gadis itu. Sakura mendelik tidak suka pada gadis bernama Shion itu. "Anda jangan bermain curang pada wanita itu, karena wanita itu lebih tangguh dibanding anda" Sambung Shion.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Sakura tidak suka. Melihat saudara kembarnya, yang lagi-lagi seenaknya saja bicara pada orang yang tak dikenal, Hotaru pun segera berjalan mendekati Shion.

"Permisi, maaf mengganggu anda berdua" Ucap Hotaru. Sakura dan Sasori menoleh ke arah Hotaru, yang berada persis di belakang mereka. "Saudara saya, memang suka seenaknya saja berbicara. Mohon, jangan diambil hati" Imbuh Hotaru. "Jadi, dia saudara mu? Oh, dasar orang aneh" cibir Sakura.

Shion melihat Sakura dengan tatapan tidak suka. Hotaru yang mengerti tatapan Shion pun, segera menarik pelan pergelangan tangan saudari kembarnya itu. "Kami permisi dulu tuan" Pamit Hotaru, seraya membungkukan tubuhnya. "Ayo, Shion!" Ajak Hotaru.

"Dasar gadis gila" umpat Sakura, yang melihat kepergian dua gadis kembar itu. Sasori menggeleng pelan, melihat tingkah sang istri. Mereka pun akhirnya, terus melanjutkan langkah mereka dan tidak mempedulikan tatapan kagum orang-orang disekitar mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Mansion Uchiha***

Gaara hanya memandang penuh tanya orang-orang dewasa yang berlalu lalang memasuki mansion milik kakek dan neneknya. Mata bulat berwarna hijau miliknya itu nampak, penasaran dengan kegiatan-kegiatan orang-orang yang tengah sibuk bekerja.

Dirinya kini tengah berada di **baby walker **miliknya, sambil menghentak-hentakan pelan kedua kaki mungilnya. "Mam..mam..mam" Ocehnya. Gusinya yang hanya ditumbuhi 2 gigi itu terlihat amat lucu, dengan **binky baby **yang sedang ia kulum.

"Nee, anaknya Dei-chan lucu sekali" puji seorang gadis bersurai pirang pucat, sambil mencubit pelan pipi chubby anak dari sahabatnya itu. Ino sangat gemas melihat sosok balita dihadapannya itu. "Heh, kau mencubit Gaa-chan. Nanti, Itachi marah lho!" Seru Yahiko, dengan nada menakut-nakuti. Ino sendiri hanya menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Yahiko.

"Dasar Ino" Beo Konan, gadis bersurai ungu itu menggeleng pelan, melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang masih terlalu kekanak-kanakan itu. "Oh iya, Dei-chan. Apa kau sudah mengejar paket?" Tanya Konan, sambil menekan-nekan bebek karet milik si kecil Gaara. "Ya, tapi aku belum tahu hasilnya" jawab Deidara.

"Kalau Dei-chan sih, pasti lulus" Kata Ino. Deidara terkekeh geli mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu.

**.**

**.**

**Misa Anaru**

Pesta perayaan ulang tahun Gaara pun berlangsung sangat meriah. Dimana para rekan kerja, serta kerabat-kerabat dekat Uchiha datang menghadiri pesta tersebut. Banyak orang-orang yang terpesona oleh keimutan cucu pertama dari keluarga bermarga Uchiha itu.

"Dei-chan!" Seru seorang gadis bersurai pirang memanggil nama kecil Deidara. Deidara menoleh dan menemukan, sepupunya Shion dan Hotaru yang selama ini tinggal di Korea. "Huwwwaahhh,Shion-chan, Hotaru-chan" Deidara histeris melihat kehadiran kedua sepupunya itu.

Hotaru dan Shion tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan Deidara. Mereka adalah sepupu yang begitu dekat, hingga kedekatan mereka pun sempat terpisahkan, saat kematian kedua orang tua Hotaru dan Shion. Mereka berdua terpaksa pindah ke Korea untuk tinggal bersama Kakek dan Nenek mereka.

"Kau cantik sekali Dei-chan" Puji Hotaru. Deidara tertawa canggung, mendengar pujian Hotaru. "Dia ada disini" Kata Shion.

Hotaru dan Deidara menghentikan tawa mereka sejenak. Mereka berdua saling melempar pandang. "Dia ada disini, cepat lindungi anak itu!" Shion mengulangi perkataannya. "Shion" Hotaru memegang pergelangan tangan saudari kembarnya itu. "Aku tidak bohong! Hotaru-nee, Dei-chan, percayalah pada ku" Pinta Shion.

Shion menjerit histeris saat bertemu pandang dengan Sakura yang tengah bersalaman dengan Fugaku dan Mikoto.

"Cepat lindungi Gaara!" Jerit Shion. Para butler pun segera menolong Shion, yang hendak berlari tak tentu arah itu. Sedangkan Deidara memeluk erat putra sulungnya, takut jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya. "Ma..ma" Oceh Gaara. Gaara memandang heran sang ibu, yang tengah memeluk erat tubuh mungilnya.

Itachi yang melihat keributan tak jauh dari sang istri pun segera berlari menuju Deidara dan putra kecilnya itu. "Kalian baik-baik saja?" Tanya Itachi cemas. Deidara mengangguk pelan, "kamu baik-baik saja kan, Gaa-chan?" Itachi mengusap pelan surai merah bata si kecil Gaara.

"Apa kabar Itachi-san" sapa Sasori yang berjalan mendekati sahabat lamanya itu. Itachi dan Deidara berbalik badan, dan mendapati Sasori dan Sakura yang sudah berdiri di belakang mereka. "Ah, Sasori-san" Sahut Itachi, dengan mengulas senyum kepada keduanya. "Ini pasti Gaara, boleh aku menggendongnya?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada manjanya.

Deidara nampak ragu mengabulkan permintaan Sakura. Hati nurani ibu satu anak ini, benar-benar gelisah dan menolak permintaan mantan senpainya itu. Sakura terus memaksa, bahkan dia merebut tubuh mungil Gaara dari gendongan sang ibu. Si kecil pun, nampak ketakutan melihat sosok wanita dihadapannya itu. "Huwwweeeee..Ma..maa" Tangisan Gaara pecah saat Sakura menggendong tubuh mungilnya.

Dalam hati Sakura merutuki ketakutan Gaara kepadanya. Sedangkan, Itachi terlihat heran dengan sikap tak biasa putra nya itu. Mikoto yang mendengar cucu nya terus menangis, segera mendatangi mereka. "Gaa-chan, kenapa Dei?" Tanya Mikoto seraya mengusap pelan punggung Gaara. Deidara menggelengkan kepalanya, sambil terus menenangkan putranya itu.

"Tadi Sakura menggendongnya, tiba-tiba saja Gaara menangis" jelas Sasori, merasa tidak enak karena ulah sang istri, malaikat kecil Uchiha itu menangis ketakutan. "Tidak biasanya seperti ini" gumam Mikoto, berjalan menjauhi mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kushina-chan, apa Shion-chan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Madara kepada sang istri. Keduanya, kini tengah berada di kamar tamu yang disediakan khusus di mansion Uchiha. Kushina yang tengah duduk di samping tempat tidur, dimana keponakannya (Shion) tertidur.

"Ya, sudah agak baikan. Tadi Shizune-san sudah, menyuntikan obat penenang untuknya" jawab Kushina, sambil mengusap kening keponakannya itu. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Madara.

**Krriieet..**

"Ba-chan, apa tidak apa-apa kami menginap di sini?" Tanya Hotaru seraya meletakan baskom berisikan air dingin di meja yang terletak di samping tempat tidur. Kushina tersenyum dan mengelus pelan surai pirang Hotaru. "Tidak apa, kami semua adalah keluarga mu. Bukan begitu Madara-kun" Kata Kushina, yang diberikan anggukan oleh sang suami.

"Sebenarnya, Shion-chan itu sakit apa, Hotaru-chan?" Tanya Kushina.

Hotaru nampak terdiam sejenak, mendengar pertanyaan sang bibi. Ia bingung, hendak menjelaskan apa pada kedua orang dewasa di hadapannya itu. "Semua ini sudah terjadi, jauh sebelum papa dan mama meninggal" Hotaru menjelaskan kepada paman dan bibinya.

Kushina menatap bingung keponakannya itu. Apa maksud perkataan Hotaru? Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan hal-hal aneh, yang terjadi pada Shion (keponakannya). "Sebelum papa dan mama meninggal, Shion sempat melihat bayangan dimana pesawat terbang yang mereka tumpangi terjatuh. Dan sejak kejadian itu, Semua yang Shion katakan pasti terjadi" jelas Hotaru Lirih.

"Kadang hidup memang tak bisa di ukur oleh Logika. Mau tak mau, kita memang harus mempercayai perkataan Shion-chan" Tukas Madara, memberi pengertian pada kedua nya. "Lalu apa aku harus mempercayainya?" Tanya Hotaru.

"Dia saudari mu kan? Perasaan mu padanya jelas lebih peka, dibandingkan kami" Jawab Madara.

Hotaru menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jujur, ia sendiri pun jauh lebih khawatir dengan kondisi saudarinya itu. Melihat Shion yang setiap hari harus menjerit ketakutan, jika melihat kematian bahkan sesuatu hal buruk, yang akan terjadi pada orang-orang terdekatnya. Ia tidak tega jika harus melihat Shion harus dibius obat penenang jika penyakit histerisnya kambuh.

"L..Lindungi Gaa-chan" Igau Shion. Ketiganya pun lantas menoleh ke arah gadis yang baru berusia 17 tahun itu. Perasaan iba merayap ke dalam rongga dada Madara. Ia percaya, tentu saja sangat percaya pada perkataan Shion. Shion tidak mungkin berbohong. Melihat gadis muda itu histeris, membuat Madara tidak menganggap, Jika Shion hanya berpura-pura.

"Kita memang harus waspada" bisik Madara pada sang istri. Kushina pun mengangguk pelan, membenarkan perkataan sang suami.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam menunjukan pukul 00.00 malam. Namun, Itachi dan Deidara tetap terjaga menunggui putra mereka yang masih terjaga itu. Sejak kejadian saat di pesta itu, Gaara sepertinya nampak enggan untuk menutup matanya. Seperti ada hal yang ia takuti.

"Tentang Shion-"

"Aku percaya" sela Itachi, memotong kalimat yang hendak Deidara katakan. Deidara pun mengangguk membenarkan ucapan suaminya. "Kau masih memikirkannya?" Tanya Deidara.

"Hn" jawab Itachi, singkat.

"Itu sudah sering terjadi" gumam Deidara. Itachi menoleh dan menatap iris Azure sang istri. Heran? Tentu saja, apa maksud 'sering terjadi' itu? Baru kali ini, Itachi mengalami hal seperti itu. "Apa maksud mu?" Itachi bertanya kepada Deidara.

"Maksud ku? Tidak ada, hanya saja kita memang harus waspada" dusta Deidara.

Namun Itachi, tidak dengan mudahnya percaya pada perkataan istrinya. Ia curiga dengan gelagat Deidara yang sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Si kecil Gaara hanya menatap bingung kedua orang tuanya yang tengah mengobrol itu. Mata bulat ber-iris emerald itu menatap lekat iris kedua orang tua nya bergantian. Ia benar-benar ingin tahu, apa yang sedang diobrolkan oleh kedua nya.

Iris Onyx Itachi mendapati Iris emerald Gaara, yang menatap bingung dirinya. Itachi tertawa gemas, melihat sikap dewasa putra pertamanya itu. "Kamu belum bobo, Gaa-chan?" Tanya Itachi, sambil mencubit gemas pipi gembil Gaara.

Deidara melempar pandang ke arah putranya, yang tengah tidur di tengah-tengah mereka, sambil mengulum **binky baby **miliknya. "Iya, kamu gak bobo?" Deidara ikut bertanya, seraya mencium pipi buah hatinya itu. Gaara tertawa, dan menunjukan gusi nya yang terdapat 2 gigi susu. Semakin membuatnya terlihat imut, dan juga manis.

"Aku hanya bingung" Gumam Itachi, sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan menjadikannya bantal. Deidara menghentikan candaannya dan beralih pada sang suami. "Bingung kenapa?" Deidara bertanya. "Kenapa Gaa-chan menangis tadi" Jawab Itachi. Mau tidak mau Deidara juga berpikiran sama dengan sang suami. Tidak mungkin hanya suatu kebetulan, Gaara itu anak yang penurut dan mau digendong oleh siapa saja. Bahkan, digendong oleh Yahiko saja yang istilahnya berpenampilan bak preman pasar saja tidak menangis kencang seperti tadi.

"Yang jelas kita memang harus berhati-hati saja dengan Sakura-san" Kata Itachi. Deidara mengangguk pelan, dalam hati pun dia juga sedikit takut jika Sakura benar-benar mau berbuat jahat, kepadanya dan juga buah hatinya. Melihat sang istri yang tengah melamun, Itachi pun mengulas senyum dan mengusap pelan surai blonde milik istrinya "aku pasti akan melindungi kalian" Hibur Itachi.

**Di Mansion Akasuna**

"Kau nampak gelisah, tidak biasanya begini" Kata seorang pria bersurai merah maroon, kepada sang istri yang terlihat mondar-mandir dengan mimik gelisah. Sakura hanya diam, tidak menjawab perkataan Sasori. Apa boleh buat, dia memang sedang gelisah kali ini.

Sasori sendiri pun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, dan kembali fokus pada laptop pribadinya.

**Trakk..**

Kedua iris hazel Sasori terbelalak melihat laptop pribadinya, ditutup secara paksa oleh wanita yang sudah 1 tahun menjadi pendamping hidupnya itu.

Kali ini Sasori mengalah. Dia tidak mau terlalu banyak bicara, untuk bertengkar dengan Sakura. Dia lelah, ya! Siapa yang tidak lelah, jika setiap hari, setiap saat bertengkar dengan pasangannya? Manusia punya titik jenuh, sobat!

"Bisakah kau memperhatikan aku, bahkan disaat seperti ini pun kau masih sibuk bekerja" bentak Sakura. Sasori mendengus kesal, serba salah rasanya. Tadi dia mengomentari kondisi Sakura, sementara sang istri hanya diam tak peduli. Sekarang? Dia sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, Sakura malah minta diperhatikan.

"Kau ingin ku perhatikan? Kau sendiri juga tak pernah peduli, jika kau mau diperhatikan. Kau juga jangan egois! Perhatikan juga pasangan mu" timpal Sasori tanpa ekpresi. Sakura membatu mendengar perkataan suaminya. Baru kali ini, ia mendengar Sasori berkata seperti itu. Apa sang Akasuna sudah menganggapnya menjadi istri? Heh, tentu saja nyonya Sakura yang terhormat.

"Apa kau iri melihat Deidara hidup bahagia?" Tanya Sasori curiga. Sakura tersentak kaget, tak menyangka jika pada akhirnya Sasori percaya pada kata-kata 'gadis peramal' (Shion) itu. "Sejak kapan kau percaya kata-kata seorang peramal" cibir Sakura. "Entahlah, hanya saja aku mencium kejahatan yang akan terjadi pada putra ku" Jawab Sasori.

Sakura terkekeh geli dengan perkataan suaminya. 'Anak'? Tadi Sasori bilang 'anak'? Yang benar saja? Apa Sasori benar-benar pantas menjadi seorang ayah? Sepertinya tidak.

"Putra? Putra mu yang mana?" Tanya Sakura-menyindir kelemahan sang Akasuna. Sasori terdiam dan tidak menyahuti pertanyaan Sakura. Untuk apa? Rasanya sungguh tidak penting. "Aku bahkan tidak yakin, jika Gaara akan mengenal mu sebagai papa kandungnya. Cih, menyedihkan" Decih Sakura.

"Setidaknya aku bukanlah orang yang iri dengan kebahagian orang lain" Sasori mencibir balik sang istri.

"Dan jangan anggap aku tidak tahu siapa pria yang sudah menghamili mu,itu" tambahnya. Sakura benar-benar membatu mendengar perkataan suaminya itu. Jadi, rahasia yang telah ia sembunyikan itu akhirnya sudah terbongkar secara diam-diam oleh suaminya sendiri? Orang yang menjadi alasan 'mengapa dia menyimpan rapat rahasianya itu'.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana kamar sang Uchiha sulung yang dulu hening, kini sudah terisi oleh suara-suara ocehan makhluk mungil dan kebahagian seorang wanita yang tiada hentinya tertawa melihat tingkah malaikat kecil mereka. Setiap hari, setiap saat, kapan pun, Gaara kecil selalu saja membuat semua orang-orang tertawa melihat tingkah lucunya itu.

Seperti pagi ini, Itachi harus menahan gemasnya pada malaikat kecilnya, yang tengah dimandikan oleh sang ibu. Tawa innocent tak juga berhenti dari wajahnya. Gaara memainkan gelembung sabun, dan memeperkannya pada wajah sang ibu. Tentu saja, Deidara meronta dengan wajah yang dibuat kesal. Tapi Gaara malah terkekeh geli, melihat sang ibu yang berulang kali harus mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk.

Itachi yang sudah rapih dengan jas kerjanya, berjalan memasuki kamar mandi dan memeluk pinggang sang istri yang tengah memandikan buah hati mereka, dari belakang. "Itachi-kun belum berangkat?" Tanya Deidara. "Sepertinya aku malas, aku ingin berada di rumah dan mengajak putra ku bermain" jawab Itachi sambil menempelkan dagunya di pundak sang istri.

Deidara tersenyum mendengar kata-kata suaminya. "Kau harus berangkat! Ada meeting dengan Akasuna-san sekarang" Deidara menasehati suaminya, agar berangkat ke kantor. Biar bagaimanapun juga, itu juga sudah menjadi tugas suaminya.

"Meeting dimana-mana, aku bahkan jadi jarang ke tempat praktek ku" Gumam Itachi seraya mengecup singkat leher Deidara. "Itachi-kun, jangan d..di depan Gaa-chan" sanggah Deidara, sedikit menjauhkan dirinya dari suaminya, yang sedikit mesum itu. "Baiklah, aku berangkat" Pamit Itachi. "Hati-hati ya" Timpal Deidara.

**~Misa Anaru~**

**Skip Time**

Itachi menatap Sasori yang tengah duduk di hadapannya kini. Setelah rapat usai, kedua pemimpin itu terlihat tengah ber-istirahat di sebuah cafe. Kedua pria bersifat cool ini, nampak enggan membuka mulut mereka. Seolah mereka, mengunci rapat-rapat pita suara mereka.

"Itachi-san" Sasori membuka pembicaraan mereka. Janggalkah? Tentu saja, jarang-jarang tunggal Akasuna itu memulai pembicaraan. "Ya?" Sahut Itachi. "Apa kau sudah tahu siapa ayah dari Gaara-chan?" Tanya Sasori sedikit berhati-hati.

Itachi menghentikan makannya, dan mengelap sisa makanan di mulutnya dengan sapu tangan. "Tentu saja, dia tepat berada di hadapan ku" Jawab Itachi. Sasori terkejut dengan perkataan Itachi. Apakah Itachi benar-benar tahu? Atau memang hanya bercanda, seperti saat Gaara baru lahir.

"Anda bercanda Itachi-san" Sangkal Sasori. "Ku rasa tidak" timpal Itachi, dengan nada serius. Melihat tak ada 'lelucon' yang dibuat oleh sulung Uchiha itu. Sasori menunduk dalam, tidak berani menatap sang Uchiha. "Aku tahu kau ayahnya Sasori-san" kata Itachi.

"Meskipun Deidara selalu menyembunyikannya, aku tahu. Perasaan mu pada Deidara, dan keinginan mu yang ingin melihat pertumbuhan Gaara walaupun dari jarak yang cukup jauh." Sambung Itachi.

"Jujur saja Itachi-san, aku masih sangat mencintai Deidara. Tapi, apa yang ku lakukan saat itu benar-benar sulit untuk dimaafkan olehnya. Aku tidak marah walaupun ia membenci diri ku. Karena aku memang pantas mendapatkannya" Kata Sasori. Itachi mengulas senyum pada Sasori. Entahlah, apa yang ia pikirkan tentang Sasori.

"Tapi biar bagaimana pun, kau Ayah biologis dari putra kami. Kau punya hak untuk melihatnya, menjaganya, bahkan menyayangi dirinya. Sebagai seorang ayah kebanyakan"

Sasori tersentak dengan apa yang Itachi katakan. Itachi tidak marah, seperti yang ia bayangkan. Bahkan, Itachi mengatakan hal-hal sedemikian rupa padanya. Sasori semakin tidak tega, jika suatu hari nanti ia merebut Deidara darinya. Dilihat dengan jelas, Itachi tulus mencintai Deidara dan juga Gaara-yang sudah dianggap putra kandungnya sendiri.

"Tapi, aku tidak yakin Deidara mau membiarkan ku melindungi putra kami" Lirih Sasori. "Jika kau benar-benar menyayangi putra mu, hal seperti itu saja bukanlah sebuah halangan!" Seru Itachi, tidak suka melihat sikap pesimis dari seorang Sasori.

"Yang lalu biarlah berlalu, percuma saja jika harus diingat! Sekarang lihatlah ke depan, masih ada hari esok yang lebih baik dari hari ini" Tambah Itachi.

"Itachi-san"

"Ada apa?" Itachi bertanya, mendengar suara Sasori yang begitu lirih memanggil namanya.

"Apa kau menyayangi Deidara dan putra kami?" Sasori bertanya.

"Ku rasa itu sebuah pertanyaan yang tak perlu ku jawab" jawab Itachi. "Aku ingin kau jujur Itachi-san" Kata Sasori memaksa Itachi untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. "Aku menyayangi mereka lebih dari aku menyayangi nyawa ku sendiri, Sasori-san" jawab Itachi.

"Tolong jaga mereka Itachi-san" Pinta Sasori.

"Jika kau masih sanggup menjaga mereka, kenapa kau tidak membantu ku untuk menjaga mereka? Kau bisa menjaga mereka meski dari jarak jauh sekalipun" timpal Itachi.

"Apa kau yakin aku bisa? Setelah apa yang aku perbuat padanya saat itu" Lirih Sasori.

Itachi menyentuh bahu Sasori, dia tidak suka melihat sikap Sasori yang sangat pesimis. Dia benci orang pesimis, dia benar-benar sudah menganggap, Sasori adalah sahabatnya. Ia tidak mau melihat salah satu sahabatnya bersikap pesimis, layaknya tak ada kesempatan yang datang untuk mereka. Itachi bukanlah orang yang mengenal istilah kesempatan terakhir. Baginya, kesempatan pasti ada, untuk orang yang mau berusaha.

"Masih ada kesempatan, untuk memperbaiki semuanya" Ujar Itachi, seraya melenggang pergi meninggalkan meja mereka. Sasori terdiam sejenak, mengolah apa yang dikatakan oleh Itachi. Tanpa, sadar ia tersenyum dan membenarkan apa yang sudah dikatakan oleh sulung Uchiha itu.

Tak ada kesempatan terakhir!

Kesempatan itu selalu ada untuk orang yang mau mencoba.

Kesempatan terakhir, hanya untuk orang-orang yang mudah menyerah!

"Terimakasih, Itachi-san" Beo Sasori.

Mulai sekarang, tekad Sasori adalah melindungi keduanya. Deidara dan Gaara, apapun yang terjadi. Dia akan selalu melindungi 2 orang yang sangat ia sayangi itu. Jika tidak dengan harta pun tak masalah, baginya ia rela menukar nyawanya untuk melindungi keduanya. Tak peduli, ia harus mati. Karena baginya, mati pun belum cukup untuk menebus kesalahannya di masa lampau.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pa..pa.." Oceh Gaara, yang tengah berjalan menuju Itachi. Si kecil Gaara berjalan menyambut kepulangan sang papa. Deidara terkekeh geli, melihat aksi dari si kecil Gaara. Benar-benar sangat menggemaskan. Gaara yang hanya memakai **nappy **sambil membawa baju berwarna merah di tangan kanannya, berlari-lari kecil menuju Itachi.

"Hupp, anak papa" Kata Itachi sambil mengangkat tubuh mungil Gaara, yang tidak memakai baju itu. "Sayang, pakai baju dulu" Seru Deidara. "Eh, kok tidak pakai baju sih?" Tanya Itachi. Gaara hanya tersenyum 5 jari mendengar pertanyaan sang papa.

Balita itu pun memberikan baju bergambar Angry bird berwarna merah miliknya, pada sang papa. Mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan, Itachi pun segera menurunkan Gaara, dan memakaikan baju kecil itu ke tubuh malaikat kecilnya itu.

"Oh, jadi sekarang nurutnya cuma sama papa saja?" Tanya Deidara berpura-pura 'ngambek'. Itachi menoleh dan menatap sang istri, yang dibaluti sebuah dress berwarna putih yang terlihat sexy di tubuhnya itu. Mengerti dengan pandangan mesum suaminya, Deidara pun menarik telinga sang suami, menjewernya terus-menerus. "Dasar mesum!" Omel Deidara.

"Adu..du..duuuhhh, ampun.." Ringis Itachi kesakitan. Jujur saja, siapa yang tidak tergoda melihat istrinya dibalut dress tipis berwarna putih tanpa lengan, siapapun juga tak tahan melihatnya bukan? Hanya manusia Abnormal yang mungkin tidak akan tergoda, tapi itu mungkin kan? Ok, lupakan saja tentang itu. Karena manusia abnormal, tidak termasuk dalam hitungan.

"Makanya jangan mesum" celoteh Deidara sambil melepaskan tangannya, dari daun telingan sang suami. "Lagi pula aku mesum cuma sama kamu" bela Itachi. Deidara blushing sendiri mendengar perkataan suaminya. Hah, lagi-lagi, lagi dan lagi. Dasar pujangga!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasori menatap lekat layar tab nya, sebuah foto seorang wanita bersurai blonde dengan seorang balita berusia 1 tahun terlihat tengah tertawa digendongan wanita blonde itu. Sasori benar-benar sangat beruntung, Deidara berada di tangan orang yang tepat.

Dari awal Sasori memang sudah tahu, jika Itachi adalah orang yang tepat untuk menjadi suami Deidara, juga ayah dari putra mereka. Buktinya, Deidara sudah bisa tertawa riang kembali. Perubahan yang besar telah Itachi bawa ke dalam hidup Deidara. Dan Sasori akui itu, Itachi lebih dewasa dan lebih perhatian pada Deidara dibanding dirinya.

Terkadang rasa minder itu muncul, ketika melihat Itachi yang begitu peduli pada Deidara dan juga si kecil Gaara. Rasa iri? Mungkin saja ada, tapi Sasori selalu menghilangkan perasaan buruk itu dari hatinya.

"Hanya bisa melihat dari fotonya saja? Cih, memalukan" cibir Sakura, yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di depan pintu kamar.

"Dan hanya bisa mencibir setiap hari? Bukankah, itu lebih memalukan lagi?" Sasori balik bertanya. "Setidaknya aku sudah menawari mu sebuah ide, tapi kau tidak mau menjalankannya." Sahut Sakura.

Sasori beranjak dari posisinya dan meletakan tab miliknya di atas kasur. Ia berjalan mendekati Sakura, yang tengah menikmati jus strawberry. "Aku bukan seorang pengecut, jika kau tetap ingin menjalankan ide konyol mu itu. Aku tidak akan segan lagi untuk menceraikan mu" Ancam Sasori.

"Seperti kau berani saja" gumam Sakura.

Sasori mendengus geli mendengar gumaman Sakura? Tidak berani? Cih, tentu saja Sasori berani. Sasori masih muda, tampan, kaya, mana ada wanita, bahkan seorang gadis yang menolak pesonanya itu. Kehilangan Sakura, bukan akhir dari segalanya.

"Tentu saja aku berani. Banyak wanita yang lebih baik dari mu" sahut Sasori, berjalan melewati istrinya yang membatu di depan pintu. Dalam diam Sakura merutuki perkataannya itu. Jika, Sasori menceraikannya. Bagaimana dengan nasibnya? Dia seorang wanita, beda dengan Sasori. Pasti akan sulit untuk menemukan pasangan hidup yang seperti Sasori lagi.

Apakah, dia harus berhenti sampai sini saja? Dia tidak mau melihat Deidara hidup bahagia. Akan tetapi ia juga tidak mau mengambil resiko, jika harus diceraikan oleh suaminya. Di lain pihak, dia juga tidak mau melihat Sasori yang terus menerus merasa bersalah pada dirinya sendiri.

Apa arti keberadaan dirinya, jika setiap hari bahkan setiap detik melihat Sasori yang bahkan tidak pernah melihatnya, walaupun sekali saja. Apa salahnya? Ia mencintai Sasori, salahkah dia jika dia ingin hidup dengan orang yang ia cintai?

Mungkin jika caranya benar, itu tidak salah. Tapi Sakura tetaplah Sakura, pantang baginya untuk mengakui kesalahannya sendiri. Yang ia tahu, Deidara tetap bersalah telah merebut Sasori darinya. Tanpa mau bercermin, ia hidup dalam emosi, dan iri hati yang membuat tertutupnya sisi kebaikan dalam hatinya. Andai saja Sakura mau mengakuinya, mungkin Sasori sedikit demi sedikit akan memaafkannya.

Sakura merasa jika ialah yang paling hebat. Tanpa, ia melihat suatu kenyataan dimana tuhan lah yang berperan penting dalam suratan takdir manusia. Tapi, jika manusia itu mau merubah takdirnya, niscaya tuhan juga akan merubah takdir manusia itu sendiri. Apadaya, Sakura enggan mengakui hal itu. Ia tetap menyalahkan rivalnya (Deidara) atas kehidupannya sekarang ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Sebelumnya Misa mau berterima kasih atas review yang diberikan para readers semua. Dan, ya.. Misa terima kritikan atas ketidak setujuan Chapter yang kemarin. Dimana disana tertulis tentang niat 'Sakura yang hendak menculik Gaa-chan'. Dan tentunya, kita punya ide tersendiri untuk itu. Tapi, sebelumnya terimakasih atas kritik dan sarannya. Kepuasan Readers, adalah kepuasan tersendiri untuk kita berdua. Terimakasih..^^

**So, mind to Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**BABY AND ME**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**Pairing : Saso(Fem)Dei/Ita(Fem)Dei/SasoSaku**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**StoryBy©MisaAndAnaru**

**Warning : Semua chara OOC, bagi yang tidak**

**suka**

**Harap meninggalkan laman ini, jangan nge-Flame ok!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it Minna-san^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Deidara Namikaze (16) harus kehilangan masa remaja nya,akibat pergaulan bebasnya. Ia pun harus menerima jalan masa depan yang sudah ia pilih. Hidup bersama seorang bayi laki-laki,tanpa seorang ayah. Membuatnya harus berjuang hidup sendirian,hingga suatu hari ia bertemu dengan seorang Itachi (19) yang jatuh hati pada nya. Namun,disaat itu pula mantan kekasih Deidara yang juga ayah biologis dari putra nya hadir kembali dan berniat menikahi dirinya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**"Ketika,dia menyatakan rasa cinta nya pada mu,**_

_**ketika dia mengucapkan janji-janji nya pada**_

_**mu.. Dan di saat itu lah,kau kehilangan mahkota**_

_**yang sangat berharga milik mu"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Deidara's Pov**

"Sayang, bangun!" Seru ku. Sudah berulang kali ku serukan namanya, seraya menggoyang-goyangkan (pelan) tubuh pria yang tengah tertidur. Ya, tuhan! Apa-apaan ini, sudah ku panggil namanya berulang kali akan tetapi tetap saja seperti itu. Kebiasaan buruk para Uchiha yang tak patut di tiru.

"Ck, Itachi-kun" aku berdecak kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Ini sudah jam berapa! Sudah siang, ia bahkan sudah telat 1 jam untuk bangun tepat waktu. Hah, Itachi, Itachi. "Kamu kan ada janji untuk menemani ku dan Gaa-chan pergi" Aku terus menggoyangkan tubuh pria yang sudah setahun mendampingi ku itu.

"5 menit lagi" Igau Itachi.

Aku gemas..

Gemas sekali..

Dasar pemalas!

Itachi pemalas!

Sebuah ide brilliant muncul di otak ku. Jika, dibangunkan dengan cara seperti ini, otomatis Itachi pasti akan bangun. Heheheh, senyuman iblis muncul menghiasi wajah ku. Dasar Deidara licik.

"Hummp..Deiw, Lewpaswkan Deiw !" Pinta Itachi kesulitan bernafas, akibat aku yang membekap hidung nya. Heh, Rasakan itu!

"Mau bangun tidak?" Tanya ku.

Itachi pun segera mengangguk pelan, sedang aku menghentikan cubitan ku di hidungnya. "Tuan Uchiha, sudah puaskah tidurnya?" Aku bertanya dengan nada yang menusuk. Biarkan saja, sepertinya ia memang sudah lupa dengan janji nya pada ku.

"Sudah" jawab nya.

Ck, dasar!

Lagi-lagi tidak ingat.

"Hah, yasudahlah" Aku menghela napas pelan, mendengar jawabannya. Sudahlah, untuk kali ini aku mengalah saja.

"Aku ingat, hari ini aku janji menemani mu dan Gaa-chan ke taman bermain kan?" Tanya nya kepada ku. "Tak perlu, sudah siang. Lagipula, kau bilang kan ingin ke tempat praktek mu" kilah ku. Itachi terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Hanya beberapa jam saja disana, sekitar jam 1 siang aku pasti bisa menemani mu" Itachi berusaha meyakinkan ku.

"Cepat mandi! aku sudah siapkan semua perlengkapan untuk mu" Aku beranjak dari ranjang kami. "Kau tidak marah kan?" Tanya Itachi. Aku menggeleng pelan, menjawab pertanyaannya itu.

**End of Deidara's Pov**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hiruk pikuk di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan, memang sudah menjadi pemandangan tak asing lagi ditemui di mall-mall yang terletak di ibu kota. Suasana, yang wajar saja sebagai tempat dimana orang-orang sibuk berbelanja, berjalan-jalan, bahkan hanya sekedar melihat-lihat saja.

Seorang ibu muda bersurai blonde terlihat tengah duduk-duduk santai, sambil sesekali mengelap sisa-sisa es krim yang belepotan di pipi gembil seorang balita bersurai merah bata. Balita itu nampak senang, menikmati es krim rasa strawberry kesukaannya.

"Papa, kan sudah bilang jangan makan es krim terlalu banyak! Nanti kamu batuk" Ujar seorang pria bertubuh tegap, dengan surai raven ikat kuda yang tampak **match **dan menambah kesan rupawan untuknya. Deidara, selaku sang ibu hanya terkekeh geli melihat putra tunggalnya merenggut tak suka saat sang ayah merebut es krim darinya.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Deidara, sambil menyeruput jus jeruk miliknya. Pria dewasa bernama lengkap, Uchiha Itachi itu mengangguk pelan menimpali pertanyaan dari sang istri. "Kopi kesukaan mu" kata Deidara, saat suaminya menyeruput secangkir kopi yang sengaja ia pesan.

"Tentu saja, tapi ada yang lebih ku sukai dibanding ini" Ujar Itachi, meletakan kembali cangkir kopi tersebut di atas meja. "Apa?" Tanya Deidara, polos. "Kau dan putra kita" Jawab sang raven, dan berhasil membuat sang blonde merona malu. "Dasar gombal" Deidara berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di wajah putihnya.

Merasa terabaikan, si Kecil Gaara tampak kesal. Dengan wajah masamnya, Gaara segera menjatuhkan sepiring cheese cake, milik sang ibu.

**Praaannggg..**

Semua pengunjung menoleh ke arah meja dimana, keluarga kecil itu berada. "Astaga" pekik sang ibu. "Ma..ma..ma.." Oceh Gaara, seraya menatap es krim kesukaannya. "Mau itu sayang?" Tanya Deidara-mengambil es krim rasa strawberry tersebut, dan memberikannya pada sang buah hati.

Gaara tertawa riang saat ia bisa merasakan kembali es krim favoritnya itu. Sedangkan, Itachi hanya mendengus melihat putranya menikmati es krim miliknya. Sepertinya, Itachi adalah seorang ayah yang sangat posesif kepada putranya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Skip Time ***

**3 tahun kemudian**

Hari pun terus berganti, begitu pun dengan bulan yang berganti tahun. Tak terasa, Uchiha Gaara kini sudah tumbuh besar menjadi seorang balita. Diusianya yang sudah beranjak tahun ke-4. Gaara memang terlihat masih lucu-lucunya, dimana ia mulai aktif bermain,belajar, dan bertanya sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui.

Wajah imutnya pun juga tak hilang dari dirinya. Seakan keimutan itu, benar-benar sudah melekat pada dirinya. Maraknya penculikan, di kota Konoha benar-benar membuat Itachi dan Deidara, semakin memperketat pengawasan terhadap buah hatinya itu-takut jika, putra mereka menjadi salah satu korban penculikan.

"Mama, Gaala mau ke lumah Kuchina Baa-chan, boleh ndak?" Tanya Gaara kepada sang ibu. Kini, mereka tengah berada di meja makan-menikmati sarapan pagi bersama. Deidara melempar pandang, pada suaminya yang tengah menikmati roti isi miliknya. Merasa diperhatikan, Itachi pun menoleh dan melihat sang istri tengah menatapnya. "Ada apa, Dei?" Tanya Itachi.

"Gaa-chan, boleh ke rumah mama?" Deidara balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja" jawab Itachi. "Benalkah? Asyik, papa baik deh" Kata Gaara, seraya berjalan mendekati sang papa. "Gaala, cayang papa" Ucap Gaara-memeluk lengan Papanya. Itachi mengulas senyum, ketika mendapati putra nya bertingkah manja padanya. Tidak masalah baginya, karena ia sangat menyayangi putra kecilnya itu lebih dari apapun. "Papa ndak cibuk kan?" Tanya Gaara. Itachi menggeleng pelan, menanggapi pertanyaan malaikat kecilnya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di lain tempat, seorang pria dewasa bersurai merah maroon tengah sibuk berkutat dengan laptop pribadinya. Akhir-akhir ini, pewaris tunggal Akasuna itu, sering terlihat sibuk dengan perusahaan milik mendiang kedua orang tuanya itu. Ia tinggal sendiri di sebuah apartemen yang ia sewa, dan tak satupun orang yang mengetahuinya.

Sejak, melihat sang istri (Sakura) selingkuh dengan seorang pria lain, Sasori enggan untuk tinggal bersama istrinya. Meskipun, Sakura menangis, dan memintanya untuk tinggal dengannya. Pernikahan mereka belum berakhir, akan tetapi Sasori terlalu malas untuk memikirkan status pernikahan mereka.

Entah bubar, ataupun berlanjut. Ia sendiri pun juga tidak tahu bagaimana. Rasanya, tidak penting untuk memikirkan hal itu.

Sasori tersenyum dalam diamnya, saat melihat sebuah gambar seorang balita bersurai merah bata tengah tertawa di dalam pelukan kedua orang tuanya. Sebuah photo keluarga yang Sasori ketahui adalah Itachi, Deidara, dan putra pertama mereka, Gaara.

Tak terasa waktu begitu cepat,Sasori masih ingat dimana saat-saat Gaara menjalani masa kritisnya. Rasanya, begitu sakit saat seorang dokter mengatakan, kalau putranya tidak bisa bertahan hidup. Akan tetapi, Sasori yakin Gaara adalah seorang anak yang kuat seperti sang ibu, Deidara.

"Kalian tampak bahagia ya" gumam Sasori, dikeheningan malam.

Dihiraukannya angin malam, yang berhembus memasuki kamarnya melalui kaca jendela yang sengaja ia buka.

**« Misa Anaru »**

**.**

**.**

"Gaa-chan, sudah siap belum?" Tanya Deidara. Sudah berulang kali ia menanyakan putranya yang tengah bersiap-siap, hendak pergi ke sekolah. Terkadang, Deidara sendiri masih belum percaya dengan pertumbuhan putranya yang begitu cepat, seakan ia baru merasakan jika Gaara, masih seorang bayi yang masih harus diperhatikan, dan juga masih perlu dimanjakan.

"Cudah, mama" Sahut Gaara, sambil berjalan menuruni anak tangga satu persatu. Deidara hampir saja menjerit histeris, saat melihat keimutan putra nya itu. Ingin rasanya, ia mencubit bahkan menggigit pipi gembil sang buah hati.

"Sudah siap?" Kini suara baritone milik sang ayahlah yang bertanya. "Papa" seru Gaara, berlari hendak memeluk sang ayah. Gaara memeluk erat kedua kaki sang ayah, karena hanya itulah yang bisa ia jangkau, dari sosok tinggi, nan tegap ayahnya.

"Anak papa tampan" puji Itachi-mengangkat tubuh mungil putra kecilnya itu. "Dulu, kamu sering papa angkat tinggi seperti ini" kata Itachi. "Telus pa, telus, yang tinggi pa!" Seru Gaara. Itachi menuruti perintah sang inspirasinya itu. Baginya, Gaara dan Deidara adalah harta yang paling berharga. Tak ada satupun, yang boleh menyentuhnya, bahkan menyakitinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wah, cucu Baa-chan sudah besar ya" Kata Kushina sambil menciumi kedua pipi gembil cucu merah batanya itu. Yang dihadiahi kecupan pun hanya tertawa riang, seraya memeluk erat boneka panda kesayangannya. Deidara sendiri mengulas senyum, melihat sikap putra semata wayangnya yang begitu manja dengan kedua orang tuanya itu.

"Itachi-kun, tumben tidak ke kantor?" Tanya sang ibur mertua, kepada menantunya itu.

"Sesekali menemani Gaa-chan, Ma" jawab Itachi, dengan tampang cool nya. Deidara sendiri pun menggelengkan kepalanya, melihat tingkah suami tercintanya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suhu dingin, malam ini benar-benar membuat Deidara enggan untuk keluar dari kamarnya, meninggalkan putra kecilnya dan juga sang suami. Biasanya, wanita blonde itu akan menyempatkan diri pergi ke dapur untuk membuat minuman hangat untuk dirinya yang memang sering mengalami amnesia.

Apalagi, ia juga masih sering menengok si kecil Gaara yang tengah tertidur di kamarnya. Tapi karena sekarang, ia tengah menginap di rumah ibu kandungnya. Maka si kecil Gaara pun juga ikut tidur di tengah-tengah, ibu dan ayahnya. Gaara masih manja, sangat manja. Akan tetapi, Itachi dan Deidara tidak pernah merasa risih akan hal itu. Wajar jika, Gaara manja. Usia Gaara masih 4 tahun. Belum memiliki adik, maka dari itu kedua orang tuanya masih memiliki perhatian lebih untuk dirinya.

"Mama" Gaara yang masih terjaga, menggoyangkan pelan tubuh sang ibu. "Ya?" Sahut Deidara. "Gaala, mau tanya cecuatu boleh?" Tanya Gaara (yang masih belum lancar berbicara). Deidara menyunggingkan senyumannya, seraya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Mau tanya apa?" Tanya sang ibu.

Wajah putih Gaara, blushing mendengar pertanyaan dari sang ibu. Ingin ia katakan, tetapi ia malu. Tapi jika tidak dikatan, sebenarnya ia sangat ingin. Ia takut jika sang ibu tidak mengabulkan apa yang ia inginkan. Jika dilihat-lihat, Gaara memang jarang merengek, meminta sesuatu pada kedua orang tuanya. Apa dengan begitu, mama dan papanya akan menuruti apa yang ia inginkan? Entahlah, Gaara sendiri juga tidak tahu.

"Gaala mau punya adik" bisik Gaara tepat ditelinga sang ibu.

Wajah sang mama, sukses merona dibuatnya. Deidara benar-benar malu, begitu mendengar permintaan sang buah hati. Ia tidak memarahi si kecil. Ia tahu, jika menjadi anak tunggal itu benar-benar membosankan. Deidara akui itu. Apalagi, Deidara tahu. Kebanyakan teman-teman sekolah Gaara, memang banyak yang sudah memiliki seorang adik. Bahkan, sahabatnya (Konan dan Yahiko) pun juga sudah memiliki seorang anak. Pastinya, Gaara ingin seperti itu. Memiliki seorang adik adalah keinginan si kecil Gaara.

"Gaa-chan, tidur ya. Besok, kita kan mau ikut papa menjempun Sasuke Ji-chan di bandara" Akhirnya Deidara memutuskan menyuruh putra nya untuk segera tidur. "Boleh ndak ma?" Tanya Gaara, takut-takut. Takut jika sang mama marah. "Besok saja, sekarang kita bobo, yuk!" Ajak Deidara. Mau tak mau, Gaara pun mengangguk pelan, dan menuruti ajakan sang ibu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gaara memandang heran, orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di hadapannya. Dalam hati, ia bertanya-tanya hendak kemanakah mereka? Mengapa mereka membawa tas-tas berukuran besar. Untuk apa? Apa mereka juga akan bersekolah, sama dengannya? Tapi, kenapa tas mereka besar sekali. Pandangan si kecil Gaara, tampak serius. Melihat keseriusan, malaikat kecilnya itu. Itachi mengulas senyum, maklum Gaara memang belum pernah ke bandara sebelumnya. Dan setelah pekerjaannya selesai, Itachi berjanji akan mengajak istri dan putra semata wayangnya untuk berlibur.

"Ada apa, Gaa-chan?" Tanya Itachi.

"Gaala hanya aneh caja, kenapa olang-olan beljalan membawa tas becal, apa meleka ingin cekowlah?" Gaara balik bertanya.

Itachi tertawa mendengar perkataan polos putra tunggalnya. Terbesit rasa bersalah pada putra kecilnya itu. Padahal, ia sudah sering pergi keluar negeri naik pesawat, akan tetapi berbanding terbalik dengan buah hatinya. Secara, Gaara adalah cucu dari pemilik perusahaan ternama di Jepang. Akan tetapi, tak pernah sekalipun ia pergi naik pesawat.

"Mereka akan pergi ke luar Negeri, nak. Bukan ke sekolah" jelas Itachi. "Lual negeli? Dimana itu pa? Apa papa pelnah ke lual negeli?" Tanya Gaara, antusias. "Tentu saja, Gaa-chan mau papa ajak?" Itachi mengangkat tubuh mungil buah hatinya ke pangkuannya. "Mau" jawab Gaara senang. "Setelah pekerjaan papa selesai, ya" kata Itachi. Gaara bersorak senang mendengar perkataan sang papa. Sedangkan Deidara, hanya tersenyum mendengar perbincangan suaminya dan putra pertama mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah apartemen mewah, terlihat dua orang dewasa tengah terlibat obrolan-obrolan serius. Tak ada tawa di sana. Keduanya saling melempar pandangan dingin satu sama lain. Sang wanita sendiri pun, nampaknya tidak ingin ada candaan diantara ia dan suaminya. Wanita bermarga Haruno itu, sepertinya enggan meninggalkan, pria bermarga Akasuna itu. Tak rela? Mungkin.

"Ku dengar, kau dekat dengan seorang artis" Sakura (nama wanita tersebut) mulai memasuki perbincangan, yang memang ia rencanakan, sejak awal.

"Memang" jawab Sang pria, acuh.

"Kita belum bercerai" Kata Sakura.

"Memang" lagi-lagi jawaban itu yang Sasori lontarkan padanya. Kesal? Tentu saja.

"Ternyata kau sama brengseknya dengan ku, ya" Gumam Sakura.

"Tentu saja, apa itu masalah?" Sasori bertanya.

"Tidak, hanya saja sangat pantas wanita itu meninggalkan mu"

Mata Sasori terbelalak mendengar perkataan Sakura. Seakan, ia telah termakan oleh omongannya sendiri. Jujur, Sasori masih belum bisa melupakan Deidara dari hidupnya. Masa bodo, ia mau dikatakan apa. Tapi, begitulah adanya. Sasori masih terjebak oleh pesona, wanita yang telah berganti marga menjadi Uchiha itu.

"Berkelit, eh?" Cibir Sasori.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak juga"

"Lalu?" Tanya Sasori.

"Hanya ingin mengunjungi Suami ku saja, memang tidak boleh"

"Suami? Kau masih menganggap ku suami mu, setelah perselingkuhan mu dengan Kabuto?" Sasori nampak kesal, mendengar perkataan Sakura, yang seakan tak berdosa itu.

"Apa kabar nya dengan mu? Kau bahkan masih memikirkan Deidara, saat aku masih berstatus sebagai istir mu" Sakura mulai membela diri.

"Tanyakan pada diri mu sendiri, apa yang telah kau perbuat beberapa tahun silam" Sasori beranjak dari duduknya, meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah terpaku oleh kata-kata yang barusan ia lontarkan.

"Brengsek kau Sasori!" Teriak Sakura.

Sasori yang mendengar teriakan Sakura berpura-pura tidak peduli. Ia tidak terkejut dengan kedatangan sang istri ke apartemennya. Ia juga tidak heran, kenapa sang istri tahu letak apartemennya. Mungkin, besok Sasori akan mencari apartemen baru untuk ia huni. Tanpa, ada gangguan dari makhluk-makhluk 'menyebalkan' macam Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dei, tentang yang tadi" Itachi sengaja menggantungkan kalimat, yang hendak ia ucapkan. "Yang mana?" Tanya Deidara, melirik sang suami yang tengah sibuk mengemudi. "Adik, ya..Gaara minta adik kan" Jelas Itachi. "Adik?" Beo Deidara, semburat merah mulai muncul di wajah cantiknya. "Kenapa tidak kita coba saja?" Tanya Itachi. "Apa tidak, apa-apa?" Deidara malah bertanya-Mencoba mencairkan suasana. Itachi mengangguk pelan sambil mengulas senyum pada sang istri. "Ungg,Mama" Igau Gaara, yang tengah tertidur di pangkuan sang bunda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Skip Time ***

Dugg..Dugg..Dugg..

Gaara terus berlarian di dalam rumah menghindari kejaran sang ibu yang hendak memakaikan baju seragam untuknya. "Gaa-chan, ayo pakai baju dulu!" Seru Deidara. "Ndak mau" tolak si bocah merah bata itu. Pagi hari, dihari senin adalah awal untuk memulai aktivitas. Gaara yang memang sedikit pemalas itu, sangat benci hari senin. Ia benci hari senin, karena ia masih suka bermalas-malasan di rumah. Mungkin, bawaan weekend lah yang membuat dirinya sedikit malas di hari senin.

Itachi sendiri hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, dibalik koran harian miliknya. "Papa, Gaala ndak mau cekowlah" Rengek Gaara. Itachi melipat dua koran miliknya, dan mengangkat tubuh kecil Gaara ke pangkuannya. "Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Itachi-mengecup singkat pucuk surai merah bata milik putranya.

"Gaala mau main di lumah" kata Gaara.

"Dengar, Gaara tidak mau jadi anak bodohkan?" Tanya Itachi.

Gaara menggeleng pelan, kedua pipi chubby berwarna merah itu menambah kesan imut untuknya. "Maka dari itu, Kamu harus sekolah" bujuk sang ayah. Gaara mengangguk pelan, dan tersenyum sumringah sambil mengecup singkat pipi sang ayah.

"Tapi, papa bica jemput Gaala kan?" Tanya Gaara.

"Tentu saja" Jawab Itachi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam pelajaran, memang sudah selesai 1 jam yang lalu. Semua siswa dan siswi taman kanak-kanak Happy Shinobi juga sudah pulang bersama jemputan mereka masing-masing. Hanya, seorang balita saja yang masih duduk setia diatas ayunan menanti jemputannya. Surai merah batanya begitu mencolok. Sudah 1 jam lamanya, ia menanti sosok sang ayah menanti dirinya.

Gaara menanti sang ayah, di sebuah taman di dekat sekolahnya. Taman itu tampak sepi, akan tetapi tidak menyurutkan nyali si kecil, Gaara. Padahal, jika sang ibu tahu pasti sang ibu akan memarahi dirinya. Bagaimana jika ia diculik? Pasti sang ibu akan syok dengan hal itu.

"Kenapa belum pulang?" Tanya seorang pria dewasa, kepada dirinya. Gaara menoleh ke samping kanannya, dimana seorang pria dewasa bersurai merah maroon tengah duduk manis di sampingnya. "Uncle, ciapa?" Tanya Gaara. Pria itu menoleh ke arah bocah manis di sampingnya. Pria tampan itu mengulas senyum padanya. "Aku Akasuna Sasori, kau pasti-"

"Gaala, Uchiha Gaala" sela Gaara.

Hati Sasori amat senang, pada akhirnya ia bisa memiliki waktu dimana hanya ada dia dan putra kandungnya. Terharu, Sasori sangat terharu. Ingin rasanya ia mengatakan pada Gaara jika ia adalah ayah kandungnya. Akan tetapi, Sasori tahu jika hal itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi. Salahnya, tentu saja salahnya. Sasori cukup tahu diri akan hal itu.

"Apa kau tidak takut sendirian disini?" Tanya Sasori

"Kata papa, Gaala ndak boleh jadi penakut" Jawab Gaara sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

'Ya, jadilah anak yang pemberani' Batin Sasori.

"Uncle cedang apa dicini?" Tanya Gaara.

"Menemani anak manis, seperi mu" jawab Sasori.

"Telimakacih, Uncle" Ucap Gaara-membuka sebuah tutup botol minum berisi jus strawberry kesukaannya. "Uncle, mau?" Gaara menawari jus miliknya pada Sasori. Sasori memicingkan matanya, dan mengangguk pelan.

Baru kali ini, Sasori menikmati jus buah segar. Rasanya sangat segar, menyegarkan pikirannya. "Cegalkan, Uncle?" Tanya Gaara. "Sangat, sangat, segar" Jawab Sasori. Gaara nampak sumringah mendengar jawaban Sasori. "Ini buatan mama Gaala" Ujar Gaara, bangga. Sasori mengulas senyum mendengar ocehan si kecil Gaara. Mungkin, karena itu lah jus yang ia rasakan sangat segar memasuki kerongkongannya.

"Gaara" seru seorang wanita bersurai blonde, mengintrupsi pembicaraan mereka. Gaara dan Sasori menoleh ke arah wanita muda tersebut. Deidara membulatkan matanya, saat melihat kedekatan Gaara dan Sasori (orang yang tidak ingin ia lihat).

"Mama" Gaara berlari menuju sang ibu. Deidara sendiri masih terpaku ditempat, menyaksikan apa yang terjadi. "Putra mu menunggu mu sejak tadi, Dei" kata Sasori, mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Ayo pulang, Gaara!" Ajak Deidara.

"Dei!" Sasori menahan pergelangan tangan Deidara, yang hendak berjalan. "Hn?" Tanya Deidara. "Maafkan aku" bisik Gaara, tepat ditelinga sang blonde. "Aku sudah memaafkan mu, sejak dulu Sasori" Kata Deidara, baru saja hendak berjalan. Sasori malah menahan nya kembali. "Ku mohon kembalilah Dei" Pinta Sasori.

"Sudah terlambat, Sasori" Kata Deidara.

"Dei, aku janji. Aku janji, akan berubah. Ku mohon-"

"Kau sudah merusak kepercayaan ku pada mu, tak ada lagi yang harus ku percayakan lagi dari mu" sela Deidara-berjalan meninggalkan Sasori yang terpaku mendengar kata-kata nya. Sakit, beginikah rasanya? Ya, Sasori tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Sasori sudah menduga sejak awal, bahwa Deidara tidak akan pernah kembali padanya, dan mempercayai dirinya seperti sedia kala.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Itachi tampak heran dengan tingkah Deidara yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya itu. Sedikit diam, dan jarang mengajak dirinya untuk mengobrol. Itachi tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada istrinya. Hanya saja, sejak menjemput Gaara, Deidara memang sudah seperti itu. "Dei" Itachi melingkarkan kedua lengan kekarnya di pinggang Deidara, yang tengah berdiri di atas balkon, menikmati langit malam.

Tak dipedulikan angin malam, yang berhembus kencang dan mungkin akan membuat mereka sakit.

Deidara membiarkan Itachi menjadikan bahunya, sebagai tumpuan bagi dagu sang suami. "Ada apa?" Tanya Itachi. "Itachi-kun, apa proyek tou-san sudah selesai?" Deidara malah balik bertanya. Itachi heran dengan apa yang ia dengar. Baru kali ini, Deidara mempertanyakan soal pekerjaannya. Itachi yakin, ada hal buruk yang tengah menimpa sang istri.

"1 bulan lagi sudah selesai" jawab Itachi.

"Apa bisa di selesaikan secara singkat?" Tanya Deidara (lagi).

"Kau kenapa, Dei?" Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan sang istri, Itachi malah balik bertanya. "Hiks" Isakan tangis Deidara terdengar mengisi kesunyian malam. Itachi semakin bingung dan curiga dengan sesuatu yang telah menimpa sang istri.

"Kau kenapa, sayang?" Tanya Itachi.

"Itachi-kun, bisakah kita pindah. Kemana saja, asalkan jauh dari Konoha" Pinta Deidara.

"Apa maksud mu?" Tanya Itachi, semakin tidak mengerti.

"Tolong, Hiks" Lirih Deidara.

Tidak tega, akhirnya Itachi pun meng'iya'kan permintaan Deidara. Meskipun ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Kita akan pindah, 1 minggu yang akan datang" Ujar Itachi-menghapus jejak air mata di pipi istri tercintanya. 'Apapun akan ku lakukan untuk mu, Deidara' batin Itachi.

Itachi pun membalik tubuh Deidara sehingga tubuh mungil nan langsing itu berhadapan dengannya. Tanpa canggung, Itachi membawa Deidara ke dalam pelukannya. Hingga tangisan Deidara tenggelam di dada bidang sang suami.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasori's Pov**

Hari ini aku melihatnya, dia cantik. Cantik sekali, masih sama seperti saat dimana aku melihatnya dulu. Tapi, tadi itu sungguh berbeda. Wanita ku sudah jauh berbeda, dibanding beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ia tampak tidak mempedulikan aku. Tak ada lagi perasaannya pada ku. Sakit? Tentu saja, ini sangat menyakitkan.

Malam ini, aku menyibukan diri ku pada perusahaan keluarga ku. Wajah cantiknya, masih terus membekas dipikiran ku. Ingin rasanya menangis. Tapi untuk apa? Untuk apa menangis? Apa karma tuhan, sudah datang pada ku? Tapi rasanya ini terlalu cepat. Jujur saja, aku tidak bisa melewati semua ini. Aku masih belum kuat seperti Deidara.

Aku lemah..

Aku bodoh..

Aku naif..

Ya, semua itu aku.

Ingin aku lari dari semua ini. Tapi sulit rasanya. Seperti hantu, rasa sakit ini layaknya hantu yang selalu menghantui ku. Melihat putra ku, tidak mengenali aku selaku ayahnya. Ingin rasanya aku mati. Mati, sehingga tidak mengalami semua ini.

Gaara putra ku..

Aku ayahnya..

Kenapa sulit untuk mengatakannya?

Aku tahu ini salah ku, kesalahan ku terlalu besar hingga sulit untuk Deidara, memaafkannya. Dulu aku terlalu muda dan terlalu bodoh untuk mengakuinya. Ku harap Deidara bahagia. Hidup bahagia, seperti yang harus ku berikan padanya saat aku masih memiliki kesempatan.

Ku harap Uchiha sulung itu, memberikan semua yang seharusnya ku berikan saat itu. Keegoisan ku, membuat wanita kuat seperti diri nya, pergi meninggalkan ku. Haruskah aku menyalahi takdir? Ku rasa tidak. Menyesal pun juga percuma, untuk apa aku menyesal? Aku tak dapat apa-apa untuk menyesal.

Deidara sudah pergi..

Pergi jauh sekali..

Sulit bagi ku, untuk meraih kembali hatinya..

Ku tutup laptop kesayangan ku, dan menyimpannya di meja kerja ku. Malam ini dingin, dingin sekali. Ku raih sebuah bingkai foto dimana foto seorang balita bersurai merah bata, yang Itachi berikan pada ku, 1 tahun yang lalu. Gaara ku sudah besar. Wajahnya sangat tampan. Kedua pipi gembil kemerahan miliknya, mengingatkan aku kepada Deidara.

Suasana hening di apartemen mewah milik ku, membuat ku merasa bosan. Mungkin, besok aku akan pindah dari sini. Percuma saja aku disini, tak ada alasan ku untuk tinggal.

**End of Sasori's Pov**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Gaa-chan mulai hari ini tidak boleh menunggu di taman itu, mengerti?" Deidara memberikan wejangan untuk putra semata wayangnya. Gaara sendiri hanya mengangguk mengerti. Suasana pagi, sedikit mendung kali ini. Namun, tidak menyurutkan keinginan Gaara yang hendak pergi ke sekolah. Selasa pagi, adalah hari favoritnya. Dimana, Gaara akan mendapatkan jatah Ice cream hari selasa di sekolahnya.

Deidara mencium kedua pipi gembil buah hatinya. Sayang, Deidara sangat menyayangi Gaara, lebih dari apapun.

"Iya, mama" Gaara segera berlari menuju mobil sang papa. Tak lupa, ia melambaikan tangannya mengucapkan selamat jalan pada sang mama. "Jaa, mama" seru Gaara. "Jaa" sahut Deidara.

"Papa, Gaala cudah liat adik nya Chukaku lucu cekali, kapan ya Gaala punya adik" celoteh Gaara. Itachi mengulas senyum, mendengar celotehan putra sulungnya itu. Itachi sendiri juga ingin secepatnya, memberikan seorang adik untuk putra pertamanya. Tapi apa boleh buat, ia benar-benar sibuk untuk itu.

"Terus, ceritanya Gaa-chan mau adik?" Tanya Itachi, tahu akan arah pembicaraan si kecil.

"Gaala, mau adik papa" jawab Gaara, malu-malu. Dengan masih fokus pada jalanan, Itachi mengacak pelan surai merah bata putranya. "Gaa-chan, sudah siap jadi Aniki?" Tanya Itachi. "Chu caja bica, pascti Gaala bica" Kata Gaara. "Nanti, kita bicarakan di rumah" Ujar Itachi. "Ciap!" Jawab Gaara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hiks" isakan seorang balita bersurai merah bata, terdengar sambil memeluk erat boneka panda miliknya yang rusak parah dibagian leher. Gaara terus duduk menyendiri di ayunan sembari memeluk erat boneka kesayangannya. Ia takut, kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu membuat ia benar-benar sedih. Pasalnya, boneka kesayangannya itu rusak akibat teman sekelasnya yang merebutnya secara paksa.

"Gaa-chan, kenapa menangis?" Tanya Sasori yang melihat putranya menangis sendirian.

Gaara mendongakan kepalanya, dan melihat sosok Sasori yang berdiri di hadapannya itu. "Panda-chan lusyak, Gaala takut papa malahin Gaala" Adu Gaara. Sasori memperhatikan sebuah boneka yang berada di pelukan si kecil merah bata itu. Rusak dibagian leher. Seketika, Sasori ingat masa kecilnya saat dimana ia mengadu pada ayahnya tentang boneka nya yang rusak. Dan sang ayah dengan senantiasa memeluk erat dirinya. Tak lupa ayahnya, berjanji akan membelikan boneka yang baru untuknya.

"Nanti uncle ganti ya" Hibur Sasori, seraya memeluk erat si kecil Gaara. Dengan masih sesunggukan, Gaara membalas pelukan Sasori. Ia masih terlalu kecil untuk merasakan apa itu fakta. Yang Gaara tahu, Sasori berusaha menghibur dirinya.

"Tapi Gaala maunya yang ini, hiks" Gaara menunjukan sebuah boneka panda miliknya.

"Ssst, sekarang Gaara uncle antar pulang ya" Tawar Sasori.

Gaara pun mengangguk pelan dan membiarkan Sasori menggendongnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar dengkuran halus yang Sasori yakini Gaara telah tertidur di gendongannya. Mungkin, Gaara terlalu lelah menangis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tokk..Tokk..Tokk**

Mendengar suara ketukan pintu, Deidara pun segera menuju pintu depan. Mata Deidara terbelalak saat, mengetahui siapa tamu yang telah mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Terlebih, saat sosok tersebut tengah menggendong putra semata wayangnya.

"Gaa-chan" Deidara segera merebut Gaara, yang tengah tertidur di gendongan Sasori.

"Dei"

"Gaa-chan, kenapa kau-"

"Aku menemukannya tengah menangis tadi" Sela Sasori.

"Terimakasih" ucap Deidara.

"Aku pergi dulu" Sasori hendak undur diri.

"Sasori" seru Deidara.

"Ya?" Sahut Sasori seraya berbalik badan.

"Hati-hati" Kata Deidara,

Sasori pun mengangguk pelan dan segera berjalan meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha sulung. Deidara sendiri, hanya menatap kepergian Sasori dari rumahnya. Setelah tak melihat sosok Sasori, Deidara pun menutup pintu dan berjalan menuju kamar buah hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Kantor Itachi ***

Itachi menatap datar sosok wanita bersurai merah jambu di hadapannya kini. Entah apa yang hendak, wanita bermarga Haruno itu lakukan. Pasalnya, Sakura sedari tadi terus saja menggoda dirinya dengan pakaian-pakaian minim yang dikenakannya. Karena merasa risih, akhirnya Itachi memaksa Sakura untuk pergi dari kantornya.

"Apa kau yakin?" Bisik Sakura, semakin liar di telinga Itachi. Itachi sendiri hanya memasang tampang datar, tidak tertarik dengan wanita di hadapannya kini. "Pergilah, sebelum aku memaksa security untuk mengusir mu" ancam Itachi.

Sakura pun mendecak kesal mendengar ancaman Itachi. Akhirnya, dengan perasaan kesal, Sakura pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan Itachi. Sepertinya Itachi bukanlah seorang pria yang mudah di goda, dan sebagaimana yang Sakura pikirkan.

"Apa aku memang harus menyerah" Gumam Sakura, entah pada siapa.

Wanita bersurai merah jambu itu pun mempercepat langkahnya. Pikirannya hanya satu, ia ingin suaminya (Sasori) melihat dirinya. Menerima dirinya sebagai istri, dan tidak mencampakannya layaknya, seorang anjing yang dibuang tuannya. Menghancurkan perusahaan Uchiha, pasti akan meningkatkan pamor Akasuna dan dengan itu Sasori akan menerimanya kembali. Tapi setelah ia pikirkan lagi menghancurkan Uchiha, sama saja ia masuk ke dalam lubang kehancurannya sendiri.

Mungkin benar, ia harus mengakui kekalahannya sendiri. Berhenti, menjadi seorang wanita licik yang berakhir dibencinya ia oleh suaminya sendiri. Sakura membiarkan air hujan membasahi tubuhnya. Wanita muda itu, sudah terlalu lelah untuk menjadi yang lebih unggul. Dibiarkannya ia menangis dalam linangan air hujan, karena pantang baginya untuk menangis.

Melihat sosok yang amat dikenalinya, tengah berjalan di derasnya hujan, Sasori segera menghentikan mobilnya. Pria tampan itu nekad keluar tanpa payung, dan berlari mengejar wanita yang belakangan ini telah menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

"Apa kau gila? Membiarkan tubuh mu basah kuyup seperti ini? Kau ingin sakit hah?" Teriak seorang pria muda bersurai merah maroon, yang amat sangat ia kenali. "Apa peduli mu?" Sakura malah balik bertanya. "Kau membuat ku bingung , Sasori" sambungnya.

"Dan membiarkan diri mu seperti ini? Kau lemah, Sakura!" Sasori menggoyangkan tubuh mungil istrinya. "Aku lemah, aku bodoh, aku gila, aku licik, semua itu ku lakukan untuk mu Sasori! Sadarkah kau, dengan itu semua?" Akhirnya apa yang ia sembunyikan selama ini pun ia lontarkan tepat dihadapan sang suami.

"Pernahkah kau merasakan betapa sakitnya aku, Sasori?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasori hanya terdiam, ia syok dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan. Jadi, karena dirinya Sakura melakukan hal ini? Hanya demi dirinya, yang tak pernah peka terhadap perasaan wanita yang selama ini menjadi istrinya.

"Kau tak pernah merasakannya Sasori, karena aku tak pernah ada di hati mu, bahkan di pikiran mu sekali pun"

"Saku-"

"Aku menyerah Sasori, aku menyerah, aku berhenti cukup sampai disini" Sela Sakura.

Sasori pun menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Tak dipedulikan derasnya air hujan, yang membasahi tubuh mereka. Sasori amat merasa bersalah, bukan hanya satu wanita yang ia sakiti, tapi lebih. Deidara bukanlah wanita pertama yang ia sakiti, tetapi Sakura. Ya, Sakura yang telah lama menyimpan perasaan untuknya. Menjadi orang jahat, untuk mendapat perhatian orang yang kau cintai? Tentu saja, bukan cara yang benar. Tetapi keteguhan,kesetiaan dan pengorbanan yang dilakukan, memang amat begitu besar.

"Jangan membuat ku berharap, Sasori" lirih Sakura.

"Tidak, tidak untuk kali ini" Sahut Sasori.

"Kita mulai semua dari awal, ku mohon! Jika, ini tidak berhasil aku rela melepaskan mu"

"Kita ulang semua ini, ku yakin pasti akan berhasil.. Jika, kita saling mempercayai" Ujar Sasori.

"Tentang anak-"

"Sssst, kau tak perlu memikirkannya. Kita bisa mengadopsi mereka dari panti asuhan" sela Sasori, sambil meletakan telunjuknya di bibir Sakura.

"Bagaimana dengan putra mu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Gaara sudah bahagia dengan papa dan mama nya. Kau tak perlu memikirkan hal itu, apapun kekurangan mu aku akan menerimanya, seperti kau menerima lebih dan kurangnya diri ku" Jelas Sasori, seraya mengecup singkat kening Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**So, Mind To Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**BABY AND ME**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**Pairing : Saso(Fem)Dei/Ita(Fem)Dei/SasoSaku**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**StoryBy©MisaAndAnaru**

**Warning : Semua chara OOC, bagi yang tidak**

**suka**

**Harap meninggalkan laman ini, jangan nge-Flame ok!**

**Alur mungkin terlalu cepat, gomen kalo jelek**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it Minna-san^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Deidara Namikaze (16) harus kehilangan masa remaja nya,akibat pergaulan bebasnya. Ia pun harus menerima jalan masa depan yang sudah ia pilih. Hidup bersama seorang bayi laki-laki,tanpa seorang ayah. Membuatnya harus berjuang hidup sendirian,hingga suatu hari ia bertemu dengan seorang Itachi (19) yang jatuh hati pada nya. Namun,disaat itu pula mantan kekasih Deidara yang juga ayah biologis dari putra nya hadir kembali dan berniat menikahi dirinya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**"Ketika,dia menyatakan rasa cinta nya pada mu,**_

_**ketika dia mengucapkan janji-janji nya pada**_

_**mu.. Dan di saat itu lah,kau kehilangan mahkota**_

_**yang sangat berharga milik mu"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Di sebuah restaurant ternama di kota Konoha, tampak 2 pria dewasa tengah menikmati hidangan-hidangan yang tampak menggugah selera. Keduanya tampak asyik menikmati makanan yang telah mereka pesan. "Itachi-san" sapa pria bernama lengkap Akasuna Sasori itu.

Pria bernama Itachi itu pun menoleh, dan menghentikan acara makannya sejenak. "Ya?" Sahut Itachi.

"Ku dengar kau akan pindah ke Los Angeles ya?" Tanya Sasori.

"Ya, begitulah" jawab Itachi, seraya mengelap bibirnya.

"Boleh aku meminta sesuatu?" Tanya Sasori.

Itachi mengangguk pelan seraya menyesap teh hijau pesanannya.

"Bolehkah aku menemui putra ku? Sekali saja" Pinta Sasori.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" Tanya Itachi.

"Entahlah, aku hanya takut jika aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya" Jawab Sasori.

"Kau masih bisa menemuinya, besok akan ku ajak Gaara ke kantor. Datanglah ke ruangan ku" kata Itachi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Itachi menatap Deidara yang tengah berdiri di depan jendela memandang langit malam. Ingin rasanya ia tanyakan mengenai Sasori pada sang istri. Akan tetapi, sulit sekali untuknya. Apakah istrinya akan jujur, jika ia bertanya mengenai Sasori? Entahlah, Itachi benar-benar tidak tahu akan hal itu.

Sudah 5 tahun pernikahan mereka, haruskah pernikahannya berakhir hanya dengan Itachi yang meminta penjelasan tentang masa lalu Deidara bersama Sasori. Meskipun, ia sudah mengetahui siapa gerangan Sasori bagi masa lalu sang istri. Akan tetapi, Itachi enggan untuk mempertanyakan, atau hanya untuk mencari kepastian dari istrinya sendiri.

"Dei" sapa Itachi. Akhirnya, Itachi memutuskan untuk mempertanyakan Sasori kepada sang istri.

"Ya?" Sahut Deidara. Wanita bersurai blonde itu membalikan badannya menghadap suaminya.

"Jawab yang jujur!" Seru Itachi.

Deidara sendiri tampak bingung mendengar perkataan suaminya. Apa yang terjadi? Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati. "Kau tahu Sasori?" Tanya Itachi, memancing Deidara. Deidara membelalakan matanya mendengar pertanyaan sang suami.

"Mengapa kau tanyakan itu?"

"Aku hanya bertanya, apa kau mengenalnya? Jika kau mengenalnya, apa hubungan mu dengan Sasori? Jawab aku, Dei!" Itachi meninggikan suaranya.

Tubuh mungil Deidara merosot perlahan-lahan. Seketika, ingatan dirinya tentang masa lalu kelamnya pun teringat kembali. Luka yang selama ini ia pendam pun, akhirnya terpaksa ia lihat lagi. Wanita cantik itu tampak lemah. Itachi yakin, Deidara memiliki kenangan pahit dengan Sasori. Kenangan yang membuat dirinya terluka hingga ia terpaksa harus menghapus Sasori dari hidupnya.

"Apa kau akan membenci ku, jika aku mengatakan ini pada mu?" Tanya Deidara. Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya, untuk apa membenci Deidara? Baginya, Deidara adalah napasnya. Tak ada alasan untuk membenci, wanita yang sudah 5 tahun mendampinginya itu.

"Aku dan Sasori adalah sepasang kekasih saat itu" Deidara memulai cerita. Ditutupnya kedua mata ber-iris azure itu.

"Saat itu begitu indah bagi ku" Sambung Deidara.

"Lalu?" Tanya Itachi.

Lembut, disentuhnya wajah Itachi. Sebagai maaf terselubung dengan apa yang ia ucapkan barusan.

"Cinta pertama ku adalah dia, indah! Sangat indah, dia selalu berusaha membuat diri ku senyaman mungkin" Deidara menatap nanar suaminya yang menyamakan posisi dengan dirinya.

"Hingga suatu hari, aku dan dia melakukannya. Ia berjanji pada ku akan bertanggung jawab, akan tetapi saat aku mengetahui diri ku hamil, Sasori tidak mau mengakuinya bahwa itu adalah darah dagingnya sendiri. Sasori malah menganggap ku jalang, ia mempercayai ucapan Sakura yang mengatakan jika aku yang memasukan obat perangsang ke dalam minumannya" jelas Deidara.

Apa yang Itachi bayangkan selama ini pun ternyata benar. Sakura lah penyebab Deidara dan Sasori saling membenci.

"Maka dari itu kau membenci mereka?" Tanya Itachi.

"Aku tidak membenci mereka sekarang, karena bagi ku kau dan Gaara saja sudah cukup menghapus luka ku selama ini" jawab Deidara.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah menceritakan hal ini pada kami?" Tanya Itachi.

"Terlalu sakit Itachi, bukannya aku bermaksud jahat. Melihat Sasori tidak menganggap bayi yang ku kandung adalah anaknya, itu sangat menyakitkan bagi ku" Jelas Deidara.

"Apa kau membenci ku, Itachi-kun?" Tanya Deidara.

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk membenci mu, Dei" jawab Itachi.

"Saat diri mu mengatakan cinta pada ku, aku sangat ragu. Tapi, melihat kesungguhan mu membuat ku berpikir, jika tak seharusnya aku menyamakan mu dengan yang lain" Tukas Deidara.

"Aku tulus menyayangi mu dan putra kita, Dei" Imbuh Itachi.

"Aku tak pernah meragukan mu" Timpal Deidara.

"Saat ini, Sasori hanya ingin menemui Gaa-chan saja, Dei" Ujar Itachi, sambil membantu Deidara untuk berdiri.

"Aku tidak-"

"Dei, Sasori ayahnya! Ia berhak untuk menemui putranya. Hanya sekali, kau tahu? Sasori akan pindah ke luar negeri sehabis ini" sela Itachi.

Deidara terdiam sejenak, berusaha mencerna apa yang Itachi katakan padanya. Tak lama kemudian, "baiklah" Akhirnya Deidara membolehkan Sasori untuk melihat putra nya, Gaara untuk terakhir kalinya. "Kenapa kau mau menerima ku, Itachi-kun?" Tanya Deidara.

"Karena aku mencintai mu" Jawab Itachi.

"Cinta?"

"Saat kau kehilangan kepercayaan, cinta akan membuat semua keraguan mu hilang entah bagaimana bisa. Begitulah, yang aku rasakan pada mu" Jelas Itachi.

"Terimakasih" Ucap Deidara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gaara terlonjak senang saat sang ayah hendak mengajak dirinya pergi ke kantor. Gaara sengaja bangun begitu pagi. Padahal, sang ayah saja masih terlihat bersantai dengan kopi dan koran sebagai sarapan paginya. Ia takut jika, ayahnya berangkat duluan karena terlalu lama menunggu dirinya. Itulah Gaara, balita imut ini tidak suka membuat orang lan menunggu dirinya.

"Papa, nanti di cana Gaala mau main cama ciapa?" Tanya Gaara.

"Gaa-chan akan main dengan teman papa" Jawab Itachi.

"Ciapa namanya?" Tanya Gaara sekali lagi.

"Nanti papa kenalkan ya" Jawab Itachi-mengangkat tubuh kecil Gaara, atau lebih tepatnya menggendong buah hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasori tersenyum senang ketika melihat sosok Itachi yang tengah menggendong Gaara. Penantiannya selama 1 jam terbayar sudah, ia tidak menyesal dengan penantiannya selama ini. Baru kali ini, ia merasa sabar menanti seseorang. Untuk buah hatinya menanti selama 100 tahun pun tidak masalah baginya.

"Kalian sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya Itachi. Sakura dan Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Mau pesan apa?" Kini Sasori lah yang bertanya. Gaara terkejut ketika melihat sosok yang sering menemaninya bermain di taman dekat sekolahnya. "Papa, Gaala mau tulun" pinta Gaara. Itachi pun menurunkan buah hatinya, dan membiarkan Gaara berlari menuju Sasori. "Uncle Casoli" seru Gaara.

Itachi sontak saja terkejut melihat Gaara yang tampak akrab dengan Sasori, ayah kandungnya sendiri. Padahal sebelumnya, Gaara belum pernah bertemu dengan Sasori. Melihat raut wajah heran Itachi, akhirnya Sasori menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Kami sering bertemu dan mengobrol di taman dekat sekolah" Jelas Sasori.

"Begitukah? Kenapa Gaara tidak pernah bilang pada ku" Kata Itachi.

Gaara terlihat manja sekali dengan Sasori. Sasori tidak keberatan dengan hal itu, ia juga tampak memanjakan buah hatinya. Karena baru kali ini Sasori bisa sedekat ini dengan anaknya. Banggakah? Ya, Sasori bangga sekali. Jika ditanya apa yang ia rasakan, Sasori akan menjawab "aku senang sekali".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Apartemen Sasori ***

"Mulai cekalang, Gaala halusc panggil Uncle papa ya. Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Gaara heran, ketika Sakura dan Sasori menjelaskan jika Gaara harus memanggil Sasori dengan sebutan papa. "Karena Uncle itu juga papanya Gaara" Jelas Sasori, ia sangat sabar menjelaskannya kepada Gaara. "Telusc Gaala panggil Aunty mama ya" Kata Gaara. Sakura mengangguk pelan, ia sangat bahagia ketika Gaara memanggilnya 'Mama'. Saking terharunya, Sakura sampai menangis.

"Mama kenapa menangisc?" Tanya Gaara-memiringkan kepalanya, terlihat imut memang.

Sasori mengecup kening Sakura, supaya sang istri menghentikan tangisannya. Jujur, Sakura dan Sasori sangat bahagia hari ini. Kebahagian yang tidak pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya, kini mereka bisa merasakannya. Kehadiran, Gaara memang membawa kebahagian tersendiri untuknya.

"Mama tidak apa-apa, sayang" kata Sakura.

Gaara yang tengah duduk dipangkuan Sasori pun segera mengecup singkat pipi sang ayah. "Gaala celalu cium pipi papa dan mama, kalo meleka cedang cedih" Ujar Gaara, yang kini tengah bergantian mengecup pipi Sakura.

"Aku takut ini akan berakhir" bisik Sakura, tepat di telinga suaminya. "Aku juga" Timpal Sasori.

Mereka berdua menatap sendu balita bersurai merah bata di hadapan mereka yang kini tengah asyik bermain dengan boneka panda miliknya. Sakura menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, sedih jika kebersamaan mereka akan berakhir dengan cepat. Sakura dan Sasori merasakan hal yang sama. Merasakan jika, hal ini akan cepat berakhir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Skip Time ***

Deidara mengulas senyum saat melihat suaminya yang tengah menggendong buah hati mereka. Gaara tertidur di gendongan sang ayah. Raut wajah lelah, terlihat jelas di wajah imutnya. Kelopak mata putih tertutup dan tidak menunjukan iris jade milik buah hatinya.

Malam memang sudah larut, akan tetapi Deidara belum bisa tidur jika kedua nya belum berada di rumah. Maka dari itu, Deidara terus menunggu keduanya hingga mobil suaminya mulai terlihat di halaman depan rumah mereka.

"Dia tertidur" bisik Deidara.

Itachi mengangguk pelan, tak lupa mengecup singkat kening sang istri. "Kau belum tidur?" Tanya Itachi. Deidara menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Kenapa?" Tanya nya lagi. Tapi kali ini, Deidara hanya mengulas senyum kepada sang suami.

"Ayo masuk!" Ajak Deidara.

"Hn"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana tadi?" Tanya Deidara, seraya menyerahkan secangkir kopi kepada suaminya. Kini mereka berdua telah berada di kamar. Akan tetapi, keduanya enggan untuk segera tidur. Deidara yang tampaknya tidak bisa tidur, akhirnya menemani sang suami yang tengah mengerjakan tugas kantornya. Cukup lama sudah Itachi pergi ke tempat prakteknya. Alasannya, sudah cukup sibuk dengan pekerjaan kantornya.

"Gaara sudah memanggil Sasori dan Sakura dengan sebutan Papa dan mama" jawab Itachi.

Lantas saja, Deidara terkejut mendengar jawaban sang suami. Perasaan sedikit tidak rela mulai menyeruak masuk ke dalam rongga dadanya. "Kenapa?" Tanya Itachi, melihat Deidara yang tengah meremas pelan dada nya.

"Aku-"

"Kau takut jika nantinya Gaara akan memilih mereka?" Tanya Itachi.

Deidara mengangguk pelan, apa yang ditanyakan oleh suaminya memang benar adanya. Ia takut jika buah hatinya, lebih memilih Sasori dibanding dirinya yang jelas-jelas adalah ibu kandungnya. "Kau tidak perlu takut, Dei" Hibur Itachi.

"Kau benar, mungkin aku terlalu posesif padanya" Kata Deidara.

"Kau ibu nya. Kau punya hak untuk itu" Itachi menyeruput kopi hangat buatan istri tercintanya.

"Besok Sasori akan pergi ke Korea" Ujar Itachi (lagi).

"Korea" beo Deidara.

"Kau tak perlu takut mengenai hak asuh Gaara, Karena mereka sudah mengikhlaskan Gaara pada mu" Jelas Itachi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di lain tempat, Sasori dan Sakura tampak terlihat tengah mengobrol di atas tempat tidur. Meskipun, malam semakin larut akan tetapi tak satu pun dari mereka yang berniat untuk menutup mata. Mereka enggan untuk tidur.

"Aku takut jika tadi adalah hari terakhir ku melihat Gaa-chan" Ujar Sakura.

"Kau terus mengatakan hal itu, Saku" Timpal Sasori.

"Apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi" gumam Sakura.

Sasori menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya, tak ada kata bohong yang keluar dari bibir wanita Akasuna itu. Jujur, Sakura jujur mengatakannya. Tidak ada dusta yang terdengar, Sakura benar-benar tulus akan hal itu.

"Kita pasti bertemu dengannya, Saku" Hibur Sasori-mengusap pelan punggung sang istri.

"Tapi tidak untuk besok" sambung Sasori.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, Sasori dan Sakura bersiap-siap untuk berangkat menuju bandara. Sebenarnya keduanya sangat enggan untuk meninggalkan Konoha. Mereka tidak siap untuk meninggalkan si kecil, Gaara. Namun, apa boleh buat. Sakura dan Sasori sudah membuat rencana, untuk memulai kehidupan baru mereka.

"Sudah siap, Saku?" Tanya Sasori.

Sakura mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan suami tercintanya. "Kau sendiri?" Sakura balik bertanya. "Seperti yang kau lihat" jawab Sasori. Mereka berdua pun saling bergandengan tangan memasuki pesawat. Tampak romantis, dan membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya memuji kecocokan mereka.

Dihiraukannya bisik-bisik para penumpang lain yang memuji mereka. Sakura dan Sasori pun segera duduk di bangku pesawat yang sudah mereka pesan dan beberapa menit kemudian pesawat pun sudah landing meninggalkan bandara . "Aku akan senang jika ada disamping mu" kata Sakura. Sasori yang tengah melihat-lihat ke arah jendela, segera menoleh ke arah Sakura. Ditatapnya kedua iris emerald milik Sakura. Emerald milik Sakura tampak redup dan tidak bersinar seperti biasanya. Begitupun dengan Sasori, iris hazel nya pun juga tak kalah redupnya dari iris emerald Sakura.

"Aku juga" balas Sasori.

Sakura pun segera memeluk erat Sasori. Dengan manja ia meletakan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasori. "Kita akan selalu bersama" Ucap Sakura seraya memejamkan matanya, bersamaan dengan terdengarnya suara ledakan. Hingga semua pun terlihat gelap, bersamaan dengan masuknya air ke dalam kabin pesawat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Deidara dan Itachi sontak saja terkejut, mendengar pesawat yang ditumpangi oleh Sasori dan Sakura mengalami kecelakaan. Keduanya pun segera bergegas ke rumah sakit. Mereka berdua berharap jika, Sasori dan Sakura selamat atas kejadian itu.

Itachi sendiri terlihat was-was dan mempersiapkan dirinya jika harus mendengar berita buruk atas keduanya. Karena yang Itachi tahu, pesawat yang ditumpangi suami istri itu sempat jatuh ke dalam air. Ia hanya takut, jika nantinya Sasori dan Sakura menjadi salah satu korban jiwa yang tewas di tempat.

"Kami hanya menemukan Tuan Sasori yang kritis di tempat" Jelas seorang tim penyelemat kepada Itachi.

"Lalu bagaimana deng-"

"Dia ditemukan dalam keadaan tewas sambil memeluk erat suaminya" Ungkap tim penyelamat itu.

Deidara menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, dan hampir saja merosot ke lantai jika saja Itachi tidak memegang dirinya. "Dimana Sasori?" Tanya Deidara, begitu lirih.

"Tuan Sasori ada di ruang ICU" Jawab sang tim penyelamat.

Itachi memeluk erat tubuh istrinya. Deidara sendiri tampak syok mendengar hal itu. Tak pernah terpikir olehnya, jika Sakura harus tewas dalam kecelakaan itu. Tragedi maut yang membuat keduanya harus terpisahkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Deidara's Pov**

Aku tak pernah memabanyangkan jika hal ini terjadi. Tidak pernah sebelumnya, hati ku sakit saat mendengar tragedi naas itu. Bagaimana tidak? Baru saja ku tahu, jika Sakura sudah berubah dari tabiat buruknya. Lalu sekarang? Sakura begitu cepat meninggalkan dunia diusianya yang masih terbilang cukup muda.

Aku tahu ini sulit..

Sulit sekali, memaafkan Sakura, tapi aku tidak pernah bisa membenci dirinya. Apa yang harus ku katakan pada Sasori, jika ia terbangun nanti? Ku tatap Gaara yang juga melihat Sasori tengah terbujur di dalam ruangan Icu dengan peralatan yang membantu ia bertahan hidup.

Tatapan Gaara yang begitu sendu menatap Sasori.

Inikah yang dinamakan, kekuatan tali seorang ayah dan anak? Entahlah, aku sendiri masih bingung soal itu.

"Mama, papa Caco tenapa?" Tanya Gaara kepada ku.

Miris rasanya..

Putra ku masih belum mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi pada ayah kandungnya sendiri. Lembut, ku sentuh surai merah batanya itu. Ku katakan, jika Sasori tengah ber-istirahat dan tidak boleh diganggu.

"Gaala mau cium papa dulu, ma" Kata Gaara, yang hendak membuka ruangan dimana Sasori dirawat. Ku tahan pergelangan tangannya. Untuk saat ini, aku melarang buah hati ku memasuki ruangan Sasori.

Meskipun, Gaara menangis aku berusaha menghiraukannya. Sudah cukup sedih melihat Sasori seperti itu, ditambah lagi Gaara yang menangis karena aku tidak mengizinkan dirinya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

**End of Deidara's Pov**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini, adalah hari yang sangat menyedihkan untuk keluarga Haruno. Terlihat Kizashi dan Mebuki selaku orang tua dari Haruno Sakura, meratapi sebuah nisan dimana disemayamkannya putri semata wayang mereka. Mebuki menangis, tidak rela putrinya meninggalkan dirinya. Sedangkan, Kizashi hanya bisa meratapi gundukan tanah dihadapannya.

Tidak tega, akhirnya Deidara beserta suami dan anaknya pun bergegas meninggalkan makam Sakura.

" Mama cakuwla bobo kok ndak bangun-bangun?" Tanya si kecil Gaara, yang tengah digendong oleh Itachi. Deidara mengulas senyum menanggapi pertanyaan polos buah hatinya. "Mama Sakura pergi untuk bertemu tuhan" Jawab sang ayah.

"Belalti mama Cakuwla mau bilang ke tuhan untuk membelikan Gaala adik ya, pa?" Tanya Gaara.

Itachi mengangguk pelan, menjawab pertanyaan malaikat kecilnya itu. Tak tega rasanya, jika harus berbohong pada anak kecil seperti Gaara. Gaara terus saja mengoceh, tanpa tahu jika saat ini kedua orang tuanya tengah berduka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak Sasori koma, Deidara memang tak pernah absen mengunjungi Sasori. Setiap hari, Deidara menunggui Sasori dan berharap jika ayah dari buah hatinya itu terbangun dan say 'Hello' kepadanya. Sulit dibayangkan, jika Sasori akan seperti ini.

"Bangunlah Sasori!" Lirih Deidara-menggenggam erat jari-jemari Sasori. Air mata Deidara menetes, rasanya baru kali ini Deidara menangis untuk pertama kalinya, setelah sekian lama ia menahan derai air mata nya. Iris Azure Deidara tampak terlihat redup dari biasanya. Entah,sudah berapa lama ia menangis hanya untuk Sasori.

"Tuhan, izinkan aku bertemu dengannya sekali saja" Pinta Deidara.

**.**

**.**

**Itachi's Pov**

Ku pandangi wanita yang sudah 5 tahun lamanya menjadi pendamping hidup ku. Wajahnya tampak lesu sekarang. Baru kali ini ku lihat wajahnya sepucat itu. Tak ada senyum dan tawa yang terlihat menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Wanita ku terlihat lemah sekarang.

Dan lucunya, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang. Satu pertanyaan ku. Jika aku yang ada dipihak Sasori, apakah Deidara akan memperlakukan aku seperti ia memperlakukan Sasori saat ini? Aku tak tahu, apa yang akan terjadi saat ini. Mungkin, Deidara akan kembali ke dalam pelukan Sasori lagi. Jika, memang begitu. Aku akan mencoba menerima kenyataannya. Ku terima apa yang tuhan takdirkan untuk ku.

Kadang aku suka bertanya-tanya, apakah aku memiliki akhir yang bahagia seperti halnya pangeran negeri dongeng? Bolehkah aku berharap lebih padanya? Apa aku harus mempercayai kata-kata Deidara jika ia sangat mencintai ku? Hey, hati manusia itu kan berubah-ubah, siapa tahu perasaannya pada ku sudah berpaling pada Sasori. Kan bisa saja!

Air mata ku hampir saja menetes saat melihat istri ku mengecup singkat kening Sasori. Miriskah? Tentu saja. Apakah aku berhak marah? Tapi marah pada siapa? 5 tahun kami bersama, haruskah semua ini berakhir begitu saja?

**End Of Itachi's Pov**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Skip Time ***

Sudah 2 bulan lamanya Sasori tertidur dalam komanya. Dan 2 bulan sudah kelopak mata pucat milik Sasori, menyembunyikan iris hazelnutnya. Selama 2 bulan berturut-turut Deidara mengunjungi dirinya bersama putra tunggalnya, dan sang suami.

Jam dinding menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Deidara yang tengah menjaga Sasori terkejut saat jari-jemari Sasori mengeratkan genggamannya pada genggaman jemari Deidara. Seakan memberikan respon kepada Deidara. "Saso..Sasori" Deidara begitu senang saat Sasori menunjukan tanda-tanda ia akan bangun.

Ditekannya tombol darurat di samping tempat tidur. Tak berapa lama seorang dokter dan beberapa perawat lainnya datang ke ruangan Sasori.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Deidara tak menyangka jika tadi malam Sasori benar-benar sudah tersadar dari masa koma nya. Para kerabat pun tak kunjung surut mengunjungi dirinya. Apalagi Deidara yang juga selalu berada di sampingnya, tanpa mempedulikan Itachi.

Itachi sendiri pun sadar akan status dirinya. Ia tampak sabar menghadapi semua ini. Ia pun juga sudah siap, jika nantinya Deidara lebih memilih Sasori dibanding dirinya. "Aku tak menyangka jika akhirnya kamu sadar" Deidara terharu melihat Sasori yang tengah bersandar di tempat tidurnya.

"Ya, begitulah" jawab Sasori. Keadaannya masih belum pulih benar. Jadi, Sasori belum bisa dibawa pulang secepatnya.

"Dimana Itachi?" Tanya Sasori.

**Deg..**

Mendengar pertanyaan Sasori, Jantung Deidara berdegup cepat. Sudah 2 bulan ini, Deidara tidak pernah mengajak ngobrol Itachi. Bahkan bertatap muka saja pun jarang. Rasa bersalah menyeruak masuk ke dalam rongga dada Deidara. Mengapa ia bisa melupakan suaminya, selama 2 bulan ini? Kenapa? Apakah Itachi akan marah padanya?

"Dei" sapa Sasori.

"Iya?"

"Apa Itachi akan kemari?" Sasori bertanya lagi.

"Mungkin nanti sore" Jawab Deidara seadanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dei-chan, ku rasa cara mu selama ini salah" Kata Konan, yang mendengar curahan hati sahabatnya, Deidara. Ia hanya menyayangkan sikap sahabatnya, yang mudah membagi perasaannya terhadap Sasori. Padahal, dulu sudah jelas-jelas Sasori meninggalkan dirinya. Dan hanya Itachi yang ada disampingnya.

"Konan-chan benar Dei-chan. Kau boleh saja perhatian pada Sasori, tapi bukan berarti kau melupakan Itachi" timpal Ino, yang diberi anggukan oleh Yahiko dan juga Konan. Deidara menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kenapa bisa ia sebodoh ini? Tidak melihat suaminya saat ia tengah bersama Sasori.

"Kau harus membicarakan hal ini terhadap Itachi, Dei" Yahiko memberikan Saran kepada Deidara.

Suasana cafe di sana tampak sepi, karena hanya ada mereka ber-4 disana. Siapa sih yang mau pergi ke cafe malam-malam seperti ini?

"Aku mengerti" Kata Deidara.

"Aku tahu kau bisa, Dei" Konan menepuk pelan bahu sahabatnya. Tak tega jika harus melihat sahabatnya yang selalu diberi ujian yang begitu berat. Bahkan, Konan sendiri pun tidak tahu. Jika, ia berada di posisi Deidara, apa ia bisa melewatinya atau tidak.

"Terimakasih, kalian memang sahabat ku yang baik" Ujar Deidara.

"Kau sudah ku anggap adik sendiri, Dei" timpal Yahiko.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Dikamar Deidara dan Itachi ***

Deidara tampak ragu mengutarakan isi hatinya pada sang suami yang kini tengah berkutat dengan laptop pribadinya. Sudah 2 bulan lamanya, mereka jarang berada disatu ruangan yang sama. Karena Deidara selalu bermalam di ruangan dimana Sasori di rawat.

"I..Itachi-kun" dengan gugup Deidara memberanikan diri memulai pembicaraan mereka.

"Hn" Sahut Itachi, datar.

"A..apa kau sibuk?" Tanya Deidara.

"Seperti yang kau lihat" jawab Itachi benar-benar singkat.

Suasana kali ini benar-benar canggung. Padahal ada dua orang yang saling mengenal di ruangan ini. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mau membuka suara. "A..apa kau tidak lelah?"

"Hn"

"I..Itachi-"

"Tumben sekali kau pulang, biasanya kau menginap" sela Itachi.

**Degg..**

Perkataan Itachi benar-benar membuat Deidara membelalakan kedua matanya. Apakah Itachi benar-benar marah kepadanya? Benarkah jika ia adalah seorang istri yang egois dimata Itachi? Deidara benar-benar sedih melihat sikap dingin Itachi padanya.

"Maaf" Ucap Deidara.

"Tidurlah!" Titah Itachi.

"T..Tapi-"

"Aku tidak marah pada mu. Kau lelah, lebih baik kau segera istirahat! Gaara selalu menanyakan ibunya. Jadi, besok tolong kau jaga Gaara sehari saja!" Itachi segera beranjak dari posisinya-hendak menyimpan laptop miliknya di atas meja kerjanya.

"Maafkan aku Itachi-kun, hiks" isak Deidara. Kini ia sadar, ia bukan hanya melupakan Itachi. Akan tetapi, ia juga melupakan putra kecilnya. Salah, Deidara sangat merasa bersalah. Ia membiarkan putra kecilnya tidur tanpa dirinya.

"Minta maaflah pada putra mu" Sahut Itachi-dengan wajah datar andalannya.

Sepertinya Itachi begitu malas atau mungkin tidak ingin mengungkit hal ini. Sudah cukup lelah, ia mengurusi perusahaan milik nya. Ditambah masalah keluarga yang memang tidak pernah kunjung berakhir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini Deidara memang sengaja bangun lebih awal. Ia ingin memulai kembali kegiatan kegiatannya sebagai ibu rumah tangga setelah 2 bulan ia cuti dari aktivitasnya. Ia juga rindu dengan putra kecilnya.

Deidara segera menoleh ke arah kulkas dimana Itachi yang terlihat mengambil sekaleng minuman soda yang selama ini rutin ia minum, ketika istrinya tak lagi menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan putra mereka.

Biasanya Itachi akan memeluk pinggang ramping Deidara dari belakang. Akan tetapi, kali ini begitu berbeda. Tak ada obrolan hangat antara mereka berdua. Itachi dan Deidara saling diam. Seakan bibir mereka terkunci. Hingga suara khas seorang balita kecil pun membuyarkan pikiran mereka.

"Papa" Gaara segera berlari menuju papanya yang sudah rapih dan hendak berangkat ke kantor.

"Bagaimana tidur mu?" Tanya Itachi.

"Nyenyak" jawab Gaara.

Gaara melempar pandang ke arah Deidara. Mamanya yang tengah menundukan kepalanya. Tak tega, Gaara pun segera meminta sang papa segera menurunkan dirinya. "Papa tulun!"Pinta Gaara. Itachi pun menurunkan tubuh kecil Gaara.

"Mama" sapa Gaara.

Si kecil Gaara pun segera berhambur menuju sang mama. Sosok wanita yang sangat ia rindukan. Deidara pun merentangkan tangannya, dan memeluk erat putra semata wayangnya itu."Maafkan mama, sayang" Isak Deidara. "Gaala lindu mama juga" Kata Deidara.

Itachi sendiri cuma memperhatikan keduanya. Hatinya bahagia saat Gaara bisa kembali bertemu dan memeluk sang ibu. "Papa, cini!" Seru Gaara, meminta Itachi untuk segera bergabung dengan mereka.

Itachi pun berjalan menuju istri dan putranya. Pria berwajah rupawan itu segera menyamakan posisinya dengan sang istri. Dipeluknya erat tubuh sang istri dan putra mereka. Bahagia, Itachi sangat bahagia saat ini. Ia hanya berharap jika kebersamaan mereka tidak akan pernah terpisahkan. Karena bagi Itachi, alasan ia hidup adalah Deidara dan putra mereka. Meskipun, Gaara bukanlah putra kandungnya. Tapi bagi Itachi, Gaara adalah putra pertamanya, dan akan selalu menjadi putra pertamanya.

**Krinng..Kringg..**

Ponsel Deidara berdering. Wanita bersurai pirang itu pun segera meraih ponsel miliknya. Panggilan masuk dari Konan, sahabatnya.

"Hallo"

'Hallo, Deidara! Ku mohon cepat ke rumah sakit sekarang'

"Konan-chan, ada apa?" Tanya Deidara.

'Sasori..Cepat Dei, cepat!'

**Tutt..Tutt..Tuutt..**

Deidara terlihat panik saat ini. Itachi sendiri pun juga ikut panik saat mendengar informasi dari Konan. "Kita harus ke sana!" Seru Itachi. "Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!" Itachi segera menarik pergelangan tangan Deidara.

"Kau tidak mau kemarin adalah hari terakhir mu bersama nya?" Tanya Itachi.

"Tapi aku tidak mau melupakan mu lagi!"

"Dei, ku mohon!" Pinta Itachi. Ditariknya tubuh mungil Deidara, saat ini Itachi benar-benar tidak boleh bertindak egois. Bukan sikapnya seperti itu.

"Jangan jadikan ini perpisahan mu dengannya, Dei"

"Aku mencintai mu Itachi, begitu pun dengan Sasori! Aku juga mencintainya. Tapi aku tidak mau meninggalkan diri mu. Aku yang egois, aku ! Aku, Itachi!" Kata Deidara.

"Pergilah! Pergilah, Dei" Pinta Itachi.

"Tapi-"

"Akan ku antar kalian ke rumah sakit"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Deidara terpaku melihat tubuh Sasori yang tengah kejang-kejang diatas ranjang. Deidara pun berlari memasuki ruangan Sasori, tanpa menghiraukan larangan dokter yang sudah melarang dirinya untuk memasuki ruangan Sasori. "Dia hanya butuh aku!" Kata Deidara.

"Sasori..Sasori..ini aku Deidara" Deidara menggenggam erat jari-jari Sasori.

Kelopak mata pucat itu pun perlahan-lahan terbuka dan menunjukan kedua iris hazel yang terlihat sendu.

"D..Dei" Ucap Sasori, terbata-bata.

Kejang-kejang Sasori pun berhenti seketika. Sasori menyentuh lembut pipi mulus Deidara. "A..aku m...menyanyangi mu, Dei"

"A..aku juga, Hiks"

**Krieet..**

Deidara pun menoleh ke arah pintu, dimana Itachi berdiri disana dengan Gaara yang berada digendongannya. Itachi berjalan mendekati Deidara dan Sasori yang tengah terbaring lemah diatas ranjang.

"Hi, sob" sapa Itachi.

"I..Itachi"

"Bagaimana kabar mu?" Tanya Itachi-menahan air mata yang hampir saja meleleh melihat keadaan Sasori.

"P..pernah l..lebih b..baik dari yang dulu" jawab Sasori

"Akan ku panggilan bantuan"

"A..aku ti..tidak akan lama lagi" Sasori menahan pergelangan tangan Itachi.

"Tidak kau bisa! Kami akan menolong mu!" Kata Itachi.

Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, diliriknya Gaara yang tengah menatap sendu dirinya. "Papa" sapa Gaara.

"Hey, Gaa-chan" Sasori tersenyum saat Gaara menyapanya dengan sebutan 'Papa'.

"I..Itachi, b..bolehkan a..a..aku m..meminta sa..satu p..permintaan pada mu?" Tanya Sasori.

Itachi mengangguk pelan, ia benar-benar dalam kondisi tidak tega melihat Sasori seperti ini. Ia yakin Sasori pasti tidak akan memiliki waktu yang lama lagi.

"K..ku m..mohon j..jaga Deidara dan G..Gaara untuk ku. K..kau mau kan?" Tanya Sasori

"Tentu saja Sasori, tentu saja" Jawab Itachi.

"Hemm, T..terimakasih" Ucap Sasori.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, mata Sasori pun tertutup sempurna. Detak jantungnya pun juga tak lagi berdegup. Ya, Sasori telah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di depan buah hatinya. Itachi tak bisa melihatnya, melihat sang istri yang terlihat histeris mengetahui Sasori telah tiada.

"Sasori, ayo bangun! Bangun Sasori cepat bangun!" Jerit Deidara.

Itachi sendiri pun tampak syok melihat kematian sahabatnya yang begitu cepat.

Konan, Yahiko, dan Ino pun terkejut melihat tubuh Sasori yang terbujur kaku tidak bernyawa diatas tempat tidur.

"Hiks, Papa Caco" Isak Gaara.

Hatinya sedih melihat sang papa telah pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

"Ku mohon Sasori, bangun!" Tangisan Deidara pecah melihat jasad tak bernyawa Sasori.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** 4 bulan kemudian ***

Deidara menatap sendu gundukan tanah dihadapannya kini. Tak percaya jika Sasori akan pergi meninggalkan dirinya dan juga putra mereka. "Kau pergi terlalu cepat, Sasori" gumam Deidara. "Kenapa kau pergi? Sebelum putra kita tahu jika kau adalah ayahnya"

Itachi menyamakan posisinya menyamai sang istri. Dengan lembut diusapnya pelan punggung Deidara-berbagi kekuatan dengannya. "Terkadang kita tidak tahu seberapa lama kita bisa bersama dengan orang yang kita cintai, Dei" Ujar Itachi.

Deidara menoleh ke arah Itachi, ditatapnya manik obsidian milik sang suami. "Terimakasih" ucap Deidara.

"Itu sudah menjadi tanggung jawab ku, Dei" Balas Itachi. Dikecupnya dengan lembut pipi sang istri.

"Aku mencintai mu, Itachi-kun" Ucap Deidara.

"Aku pun juga begitu" Itachi membantu Deidara beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Mulai sekarang kita kembali fokus untuk masa depan anak kita" Ujar Itachi.

Deidara tersenyum mendengar perkataan Itachi. Melihat Deidara tersenyum, Itachi tampak heran dengan tingkah istrinya. Apa ada yang salah dengan kata-katanya?

"Ada apa?" Tanya Itachi.

"Kau salah dalam mengatakan 'Masa depan anak kita' " jawab Deidara.

Itachi terdiam memikirkan apa yang dikatakan sang istri. Salah? Salah dimana nya? Itachi benar-benar tidak tahu letak kesalahannya.

"Salah" beo Itachi, sambil memasang pose berpikir.

"Bagaimana jika kata 'anak' diganti menjadi 'anak-anak' " Kata Deidara, berusaha membantu Itachi berpikir.

Itachi terbelalak mendengar perkataan Deidara. Mungkinkah..

"Dei, kau?" Tanya Itachi, dengan raut wajah yang sulit di deskripsikan.

Deidara mengelus pelan perutnya yang terlihat sedikit membuncit itu. "Benar" Jawab Deidara.

"Astaga, Deidara!" Itachi memeluk tubuh mungil Deidara. Tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar. Ia telah menciptakan sesuatu yang hidup di dalam perut sang istri. "Gaa-chan akan senang mendengarnya" Kata Itachi.

"Tentu saja" timpal Deidara, membalas pelukan sang suami.

"Aku harus giat bekerja untuk kedua anak ku" Itachi menggandeng tangan Deidara, meninggalkan pemakaman.

"Harus, tapi tidak boleh melupakan anak-anak mu" Ujar Deidara.

"Yosh, anak-anak ku tidak akan pernah bisa digantikan" Itachi mengulas senyuman pada sang istri.

Bahagia, Itachi benar-benar bahagia saat ini. Bahkan, ia sendiri pun tidak bisa mendeskripsikan betapa bahagianya dirinya. Bersama Deidara dan Gaara sudah membuat hari-harinya berjalan indah, ditambah sosok kecil di dalam perut sang istri pasti akan menambah kebahagian di dalam hidup Uchiha sulung ini. Kini Itachi percaya, happy ending dalam kehidupan itu memang selalu ada setelah mengalami kemalangan dalam hidup. Karena Itachi tahu, Tuhan tidak akan pernah membuat umatnya sengsara akibat cobaan yang ia berikan. Begitupun dengan Deidara, meskipun masa depannya tidak seperti yang ia inginkan saat dulu. Tapi, memiliki keluarga kecil yang harmonis membuat hidupnya bahagia saat ini.

Tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan untuk melangkah ke depan. Tak perlu menganggap jika diri mu tidak bisa menghadapi sesuatu yang telah kau pilih. Jika kau menginginkan hidup bahagia, kau bisa mendapatkannya dengan cara mu sendiri. Cukup menjadi diri mu sendiri, dan percaya jika tuhan selalu mendampingi mu, kau pasti bisa mendapatkan bahagia mu.

Karena manusia memiliki banyak pilihan dalam hidupnya. Dan kau hanya perlu memilih satu! Satu pilihan yang kau pilih akan membawa mu ke depan pintu gerbang masa depan. Buruk maupun cerahnya masa depan mu, kau lah yang menentukan. Jika kau tak pandai membawa diri, jangan pernah berharap jika kau bisa mendapatkan masa depan yang cerah.

Berhentilah untuk coba-coba!

Jangan mudah percaya oleh rayuan-rayuan manis!

Jagalah kehormatan diri mu!

Karena jika kau tak bisa menjaganya, ternoda sudahlah diri mu!

Menyesal pun juga percuma..

Percayalah, jika sudah tiba waktunya kau pun juga bisa merasakan bagaimana menjadi dewasa..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhirnya selesai juga.. Hehehe, makasih yang udah bersedia membaca FF kita berdua. Dan juga kami ucapkan banyak-banyak terimakasih kepada para readers yang sudah men-support kami. Maaf jika FF kami kurang memuaskan. Sekali lagi kami Ucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya.**

**So, Mind To Review?**


End file.
